


Finding sparks

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Related, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Solar Flares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: soo.. not a one shot after allJames and Lena break up at game night.  When Kara solar flares she sends Alex in her place to comfort Lena.  Alex and Lena discover something more than friendly comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much presently canon compliant except Alex has her memories, so that's not a thing.
> 
> I'm amending this for anyone who starts reading whenever... this is not going to follow season four plot - it starts with Lena and James dating and goes from there - the characters are canon compliant from when Alex has all her memories and Lena and James are dating and Supergirl has not told Lena her secret... after that it goes where it goes.

“I’m so tired of fighting with you, James,” Lena said, grabbing her coat.  “I’m sorry everyone.”

 

“Lena, don’t leave like this,” James answered, walking after her out into the hall.

 

Everyone sat quietly, the monopoly board between them.

 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Brainy said to the group.  Kara, Alex, J’onn and Nia all shushed him together.

 

Lena was winning the game.  When James landed on one of her properties and went bankrupt he made a comment about Luthors always hurting the little guy.  Lena lost it.  A very awkward exchange followed until Lena stood up and stormed out.  They were just outside the door and everyone could still hear them.

 

“James, that’s it, we’re done,” Lena said loudly, “And this time I mean it.  Just let me go.  I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

 

“Fine, it’s not like you’ll do any better,” James answered snidely as Lena walked away.

 

Inside, Kara gasped at his comment.  Alex looked at her and shook her head and whispered, “I told you he was a jerk to her, Kara.”

 

James walked back into the room and straightened himself, “I’m sorry you guys had to hear all of that.  She can be impossible.”

 

“James, I think you’d better leave,” Kara answered, looking at him angrily.

 

“This isn’t my fault,” James said defensively.

 

“First you insulted her because her name is Luthor,” Kara said heatedly, “Then you told her she wouldn’t get anyone else, James.”

 

“Well, it’s true,” James said, “She’s not exactly a low maintenance girlfriend.”

 

Alex mumbled under her breath and Kara knew her sister was about to go off on James.

 

“Really, let’s just call it a night,” Nia said, breaking through the tension and starting to pick up the room.

 

They picked up quickly and said their goodbyes.  Alex stayed behind with Kara.

 

“I told you he was a jerk,” Alex said as soon as they were gone, “I’ve never liked how he talked to Lena.  And that whole Guardian nonsense was because he was jealous of you.  He can’t stand his manhood being challenged.”

 

“You’re right, Alex,” Kara said, “I’ve been friends with James for a long time and the more I get to know him the more I question some of the things he does.”

 

They drank their wine quietly for a moment.

 

“Oh, poor Lena,” Kara said, “I should call her.”

 

Kara picked up her phone and called Lena.  They talked quickly then Kara said goodbye.

 

“She said she’s fine,” Kara said, “But she doesn’t sound fine.”

 

“Maybe you should go over there,” Alex replied.

 

“I offered but she said she was tired,” Kara said, “I’m going over for dinner tomorrow.”

 

 

*****************************

 

It was 5:30 the next day and Kara was just waking up under the sunlamps at J’onn’s office.  Alex was standing there with a relieved look as she awoke.  Kara tried to sit up but her body wasn’t cooperating.

 

“Relax, sis,” Alex said, “You solar flared during your fight.”

 

“Did you guys catch the guy?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, it was one of Lex’s lackeys wearing yet another one of his robot suits,” Alex answered, “That guy never quits.  But Kara, you need to get in touch before you just go out there.  I know we can’t communicate through the DEO anymore but we have to make a better plan.”

 

“What time is it?” Kara asked.

 

“It’s almost six,” J’onn answered.

 

“I have to go.  I’m going to be late to see Lena.  I’m supposed to bring dinner,” Kara said, trying unsuccessfully to stand.

 

“No way, Kara,” Alex said quickly.

 

“Kara, you need a few hours under the lamps,” J’onn said, “No arguments.”

 

“I can’t just cancel on her after yesterday,” Kara said.

 

“She’ll understand,” Alex said, “Just tell her you’re sick.”

 

“Will you go over there, Alex?” Kara asked, “I hate for her to feel alone tonight.”

 

“What? No, Kara,” Alex answered, “We’re not that close.  It would be weird.”

 

“You’re friends,” Kara said pouting, “At least I thought you were.”

 

“I mean, yes, we’re friends,” Alex answered, wavering.  She looked at Kara’s sad face and relented, “Okay, I’ll tell her you’re sick and you insisted I deliver dinner instead.”

 

Kara told Alex just what to order and she made her promise twice to try to stay and cheer up Lena.  Alex picked up the dinner and arrived at Lena’s building.  She had never been to her apartment before and she walked up to security and gave her name.  When she arrived at the penthouse Lena was waiting for her with a quizzical look.

 

“Well, this is a surprise,” Lena said, ushering Alex into the penthouse.

 

“Nice place, Lena,” Alex said, looking around and walking over to the balcony and the sweeping view of the city.

 

“Thank you,” Lena answered politely.  Alex realized she was lost in the view for a second then she turned to Lena.

 

“So, Kara’s not feeling well but she was crazy worried about you,” Alex said, “So she ordered your favorite dinner and had me deliver it.  Sorry, but you just get second fiddle tonight.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that, Alex,” Lena said, “Thank you.  I hope you ordered something for yourself as well.” 

 

Lena walked over to the bag and started pulling out the contents.  Alex noticed Lena was wearing an old college hoodie and yoga pants.  Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, she hardly wore any makeup and she was wearing her black boxy glasses.  Alex felt heat in her stomach as she surveyed Lena in a relaxed setting.  Lena looked up expectantly.

 

“I did, but I wasn’t sure if you’d want me to stay,” Alex said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. 

 

“Of course,” Lena said, “I mean if you want to.”

 

“Sure,” Alex said, smiling, “You look really different all comfy.”

 

“Oh, I’m a mess,” Lena said, looking down at herself.

 

“I think you look great,” Alex answered, “You should lose the power look more often.”

 

Alex noticed Lena blushing and she felt the heat again.  She willed herself to stop.  She was sure Lena would never reciprocate any of those types of feelings.  Lena pulled a bottle of white wine from the refrigerator and looked at Alex questioningly.  Alex nodded.

 

“Kara never drinks,” Lena said, “And, honestly, I could use a drink tonight.”

 

“No scotch?” Alex asked.

 

“So, you’ve noticed my favorite,” Lena said, smirking, “I think it might be better for me to stay with something a little milder. I do have to work tomorrow.”

 

“Ok, but one day we’ll have some scotch together,” Alex said, laughing.

 

“So, what’s up with Kara?” Lena asked, pulling out plates and handing one to Alex.

 

“She’s got some bug, I guess,” Alex said, “She didn’t want to come over and get you sick too.  She’ll be fine.”  Alex spooned some of the pasta and salad onto her plate and sat.

 

Lena sat with her plate full and poured out the wine.  She held out her cup and Alex smiled as she brought her glass up and touched it to Lena’s.  They both took a sip and Alex let out a hum.

 

“You serve good wine, Luthor,” Alex said, smiling.

 

“Christ, don’t call me that,” Lena said, taking a bite of pasta.

 

“Well, it’s not an insult when I say it,” Alex said, “And, by the way, I think James is an asshole.”

 

Lena laughed and nearly spit out her wine, “Well, don’t mince your words, Alex.”

 

“He is. You can do so much better, Lena,” Alex said, “Between the way he treated you and the whole Guardian bullshit.  That guy.”  Alex huffed out a breath.  “And you never seemed really happy around him.”

 

Lena paused for a minute.

 

“This is really different than talking to Kara,” Lena said, smiling at Alex.

 

“She tends to dance around things,” Alex said, “I’m a bit more to the point.”

 

“Yes, definitely,” Lena said, “But I don’t mind.  I’m more to the point as well.  And on that note, I know she’s Supergirl.  I’m sure you wouldn’t be here if she was in any real danger, but how about telling me if she is really sick.”

 

Alex stopped chewing and just looked at Lena.  She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

 

“I can’t talk about this with you, Lena,” Alex said, “Well, except to say that Kara really is not feeling well – but she’ll be fine.”

 

“You can’t talk about it because you don’t trust me?” Lena asked, nearly in a whisper.

 

“No, that’s not it at all,” Alex said, her voice serious. “Lena, look at me.”

 

Lena looked up at Alex.

 

“I trust you,” Alex said, “And Kara trusts you.  That is not an issue – at all.  You need to hear it and understand it.  But knowing some secrets can be dangerous, for everyone.  Kara doesn’t want you in any more danger than you already are.  Hell, Lena, she’s going crazy trying to deal with Lex – trying to make sure he doesn’t hurt you.”

 

“I can only imagine,” Lena answered.

 

“How long have you known?” Alex asked.

 

“Since the first time Supergirl rescued me,” Lena said, “I could tell.  I know Kara too well.”

 

“You’re not mad?” Alex asked.

 

“No, I understand keeping secrets,” Lena said, “Maybe more than anyone else.  It would just be so much easier if she told me.”

 

“Lena, I got kidnapped last year,” Alex said, “The guy knew her identity.  He used me to get to Kara.  I very nearly died.  She got to me just in time.  They had to do CPR to bring me back.  It really affected her.  I think it might have been the first time she truly realized what she might lose if people knew who she was.”

 

“So, that’s why Supergirl left the DEO?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes,” Alex answered, “They want to know her identity and she’s trying to protect all of us.”

 

“I’m guessing James knows,” Lena said, questioningly.

 

“Yes, but not because Kara told him,” Alex answered, “You never discussed it with him?”

 

“No, I wasn’t sure if he knew and I didn’t want to accidentally out Kara,” Lena answered.

 

“What did you see in that guy, Lena?” Alex asked.

 

“Are you just trying to change the subject?” Lena asked in return.

 

“I think one day you and Kara should talk about the Supergirl stuff.  It’s not my story to tell,” Alex answered, “But I’m seriously curious – what did you see in James?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lena said, “He’s good-looking.  He’s a successful professional man.  I guess he just fit all the boxes.”

 

“Except the one where you feel something for him?” Alex asked.

 

“Gee, Alex, cut to the chase, will you?” Lena answered giggling and taking another sip of wine, “Let’s clean up and move to the couch.”

 

They picked up the dishes and brought the wine with them into the den.

 

“Man, this is a beautiful view,” Alex said, looking out at the city.

 

Lena watched Alex as she took in the scene from the penthouse.  It had been a long time since Lena had been with a woman, and that had only been some kissing and heavy petting in college – really just more experimenting than anything else.  She could feel herself blushing as she looked at Alex.  She wondered what was coming over her – was it just the wine and the fear of being alone or was there actually something there? 

 

Alex walked over to the couch and plopped down.  Lena sat next to her and refilled both of their wine glasses.

 

“So?” Alex asked, “You wanna talk about it or not?”

 

“I’m not sure what to say,” Lena said, “I did enjoy some of the time I spent with James.  He’s not a bad guy, but you’re right – there was no spark.”

 

“So, why did you let it go for so long?” Alex asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Lena said, “I guess it was just easy.  Kara thought we had some sort of chemistry together.”

 

“Kara is an idiot when it comes to dating,” Alex said, making Lena burst out laughing, “I mean, really.  Jesus, James is a fucking saint compared to Mon-El.  That was a complete disaster.”

 

“I feel like I may have only gotten part of that story,” Lena said, “Because of the Supergirl thing.”

 

“Trust me,” Alex said, “Not only was he impossible to deal with the first time he was here – when he came back he was married.”

 

“Oh, that’s not good,” Lena answered.

 

“No, it’s not,” Alex said, “But I feel terrible for Kara.  She deserves true love more than anyone I know.”

 

“What about you?” Lena asked, “Don’t you deserve it?”

 

“I’m no Supergirl,” Alex said, “Hell, I’m not half as good as Kara.”

 

“I don’t believe that for one second, Alex,” Lena said, sharpening her voice, “You know Supergirl was a real asshole when it came to the kryptonite stuff and Sam.  She can’t seem to wrap her head around the fact that not all aliens are like her – some of them have powers and they want to hurt us.  She can get on her high horse and really be a jerk sometimes.”

 

Alex laughed at the outburst, “You’re totally right, Lena.”

 

“Look, she’s my best friend and I love her,” Lena said, “But she’s not a god.”

 

“No, she’s not,” Alex said, still giggling.

 

“And you deserve love as much as anyone I know,” Lena said, “You spend your life trying to defend the rest of us – and you take care of Supergirl.”

 

“I could say the same for you,” Alex answered.

 

“Have you dated much since the breakup with Maggie?” Lena asked, gathering courage as they got closer to the bottom of the bottle of wine.

 

“I’ve dated some,” Alex said, “It took a long time to come back from the breakup.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, “I’ve never had a broken heart.  I guess it’s because I’ve never really given my heart to anyone.”

 

“Why not, Lena?” Alex asked, “I mean, you’re so kind.  You’re beautiful.  I’m sure you could date just about anyone you want.”

 

“I come with quite a bit of baggage, Alex,” Lena said, “Or have you forgotten?”

 

“I guess I have,” Alex said, “I have to admit – I was a total jerk when Kara started hanging out with you.  I judged you by your name.  I’m sorry about that.  It was completely unfair.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lena said, “It is what it is.”

 

“It shouldn’t be,” Alex said, reaching over and grabbing Lena’s hand, “I’m really sorry.”

 

Lean felt a spark running up her arm from Alex’s touch.  She looked over at Alex and watched as Alex pulled her hand back quickly and blushed.

 

“It’s okay,” Lena said, clearing her throat and pouring the last bit of wine into their glasses.

 

“So, you meet a whole lot of successful, professional guys,” Alex said, trying to cover up the fact that her whole body was afire from their quick touch. “I’m sure one of them will eventually make a spark.”

 

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be a guy,” Lena said quietly.

 

Alex’s mouth dropped open.  She literally could not find any words.  Finally, Lena laughed softly at her reaction.

 

“I experimented a bit in college,” Lena said, “I’m not partial to men only.  I just haven’t dated a woman in a while.  Oh, and Lillian is a complete asshole about it, so it was just easier dating men.”

 

“Lena, have you considered that might be the reason there hasn’t been a spark?” Alex asked, “I dated men for years and there was nothing – I thought something was wrong with me.”

 

“Oh, I’ve considered it,” Lena said, “Sleeping with James mostly felt like a chore.  I never even – oh, shit, too much information.”

 

Alex burst out laughing, “Wait, all that time with him and you never…?  Not even once?”

 

“It’s not funny, Alex,” Lena said, starting to laugh despite herself, “I would wait for him to leave and pull out a vibrator so I could finish.”

 

Alex was doubled over laughing, “Oh my god, don’t ever tell Kara that.  I think it might be worse than kryptonite.  She can barely even say the word sex.”

 

“Like I said – my conversations with Kara are very different,” Lena said, still giggling, “With you I can just let it all out.”

 

“Does Kara know you are into girls too?” Alex asked.

 

“No, it never really came up,” Lena said, “Although I wasn’t hiding it or anything.  I’m comfortable enough now to date whoever I want.  I don’t care about anyone’s judgment.”

 

“Kara wouldn’t judge you about it,” Alex said “She was completely supportive when I came out.”

 

“Oh, that’s not what I meant,” Lena said, “I mean other people – Lillian, Lex, the board of directors at L-Corp – those kind of people.”

 

“You’ve got so much to deal with, Lena,” Alex said softly.

 

“The life of a billionaire CEO,” Lena said sarcastically.

 

“Don’t do that,” Alex said, moving closer to Lena and putting her hand on her shoulder, “Don’t minimize what you’ve been through, Lena.”

 

Lena looked up into Alex’s eyes.  She felt the warmth in Alex’s gaze and she looked away quickly.  Her emotions were getting the better of her.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Alex asked, rubbing Lena’s shoulder softly.

 

“You know, I work so hard at L-Corp, and I’ve always tried to help Kara, or Supergirl, whenever I can,” Lena said, “But I never have the nerve to go after what I really want.”

 

“What do you want, Lena?” Alex asked.

 

Lena turned to Alex.  She was only inches away.  She looked down at Alex’s lips and felt the heat building inside of her.  She leaned forward slowly, until they were nearly touching.  She waited for Alex to move away.  When Alex stayed in place Lena moved forward again until their lips met.  At first it was chaste and even a bit awkward.  Clearly, Alex was surprised.

 

Alex couldn’t believe it.  Lena was kissing her.  It took her a moment.  She was still sitting in place, shocked at what was happening.  Finally, her brain kicked in.  She moved her hand to the back of Lena’s neck and repositioned herself just a bit – then she began kissing Lena back.

 

Lena heard herself let out a small moan as Alex’s lips parted slightly and her tongue brushed against her.  She opened up her mouth a bit and soon they were both kissing for all they were worth.  It was sloppy and rough and full of passion.  Alex pushed Lena down onto the couch and pulled back to look at her for a moment.  Lena immediately grabbed Alex’s face and pulled her back in.

 

Alex let out a squeak as Lena’s hands found their way down to her ass.  She felt Lena’s smile in their kiss and she had to pull back to laugh a bit.  Lena’s expression was pure smugness at the rise she had gotten from Alex.  At that, Alex decided to take over.  She moved her hand to the bottom of Lena’s sweatshirt and slid underneath.  She waited a moment to make sure it was okay and Lena nodded slightly as she brought their lips back together.

 

Alex gently caressed Lena’s breast.  Lena’s breath was picking up and she moved slightly so that their legs were intertwined more comfortably.  Alex could feel Lena’s hips grinding up into her and it was magnificent. She literally had Lena writhing underneath her and she wanted more.

 

Alex moved her hand down and slid it softly into Lena’s sweatpants.  Lena let out an ungodly moan as Alex let her fingers slide between her legs, still over her panties.  Alex knew the answer but she had to ask.

 

“Are you sure, Lena?” Alex asked, through heavy breaths.

 

“God, yes, Alex, please,” Lena answered, her nails digging into Alex’s back through her t-shirt.  Alex couldn’t believe what was happening but she surely didn’t want to stop.  She could feel Lena’s wetness through her panties.

 

Alex repositioned herself slightly then brought their lips together again.  She slid her hand underneath Lena’s panties and began rubbing softly.  Lena was gasping and moaning into their kisses.  Alex kept rubbing and Lena’s hips began moving with more and more urgency.  Alex slipped one finger into Lena and waited a moment for her to adjust. 

 

“Oh god, Alex, Alex,” Lena was pleading through her heavy breaths.  Alex slipped in a second finger and began moving them slowly.  Lena was breathing so heavily she was no longer able to kiss Alex.  Her mouth was against Alex’s neck and Alex could feel her warm breath.  Alex rubbed her thumb against Lena’s clit and that was all it took.

 

“Fuck, oh god, oh god,” Lena screamed out as her hips canted against Alex.  Her orgasm ran through her whole body.  She felt herself gripping Alex so tightly that she was afraid she might leave scratch marks even though they were still fully clothed. 

 

Alex rode out Lena’s orgasm, rubbing her softly until she was spent.  She continued to hold her and to kiss her softly until Lena was completely relaxed.  Alex looked into Lena’s eyes and smiled.

 

“So, did you feel a spark?” Alex asked, smiling slyly.

 

“Oh, I felt it,” Lena said, giggling, “And we’re gonna get these clothes off and feel a lot more of it.”

 

Alex laughed as Lena managed to push her up and take her hand to lead her to the bedroom.  A couple of hours later they were both completely spent.

 

“So, I guess you won’t need that vibrator after I leave,” Alex teased, still kissing at Lena’s neck.

 

“I don’t know,” Lena said grinning, “I thought we might work it in next time.”

 

“Next time, huh?” Alex said, smiling and cuddling into Lena.

 

“Absolutely, darling,” Lena answered, feeling satisfied for the first time in a very long time.


	2. Telling Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just seemed like Kara finding out would be fun, so here's another chapter

Kara’s phone dinged and she looked down at the text:

_Alex: feeling better?_

_Kara: yes is lena ok_

_Alex: all good_

_Kara: how long did u stay_

_Alex: …_

_Alex: …_

_Alex: …_

_Kara: r u ok_

_Alex: yes talk later_

_Kara: noonan’s coffee_

_Alex: b there in 45_

_Kara: kk_

Alex looked over at Lena. She was lying on her stomach still naked and sweaty from their morning round of activites.

“I have to get going,” Alex said, “Kara wants me to meet her for coffee.”

Lena slid over and draped her arm over Alex’s waist.

“What are you gonna tell her?” Lena asked.

“What do you want me to tell her?” Alex replied.

“I don’t want to hide this from her,” Lena said, then she added unsurely, “Unless you want to.”

“No, I don’t,” Alex said, “I’m just not sure what this is.”

Alex turned so that they were facing each other.

“Lena, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing,” Alex said.

“Neither do I,” Lena answered quickly. She took a breath and continued, “Last night felt like something special, Alex – and I don’t just mean how incredible you are in bed.”

They both giggled and Alex pulled Lena in closer.

“It was special for me too, Lena,” Alex said, “And I want to see where this goes with us.”

“Well, then,” Lena said, “How about I take you on a real date – Friday night?”

“That’s really a long time,” Alex mumbled, leaning down and kissing Lena’s neck.

“It’s Thursday morning – and you’re insatiable,” Lena answered, giggling, “We don’t have time for any more right now, not to mention I’m not going to be able to walk if we don’t take a break.”

“I guess I can make it 36 hours, but that’s a long time” Alex said, laughing as she pulled back and stood from the bed.

Lena stared unabashedly at Alex’s naked figure next to the bed. Alex looked down and pulled the sheet off of Lena, making her blush.

“You’re not gonna make me shower alone, are you?” Alex asked.

“There is literally no way I would let you shower alone right now,” Lena answered, raising one eyebrow and getting up from the bed and leading the way into the master bathroom.

*********************

Alex rushed into Noonan’s a few minutes late. Kara was already waiting at the table with coffee and muffins for both of them. Alex sat and immediately shoved a big bite of muffin into her mouth. Kara giggled loudly.

“Alex? Jeez, I’m usually the one with the appetite,” Kara teased.

“Sorry,” Alex answered, mouth still half full, “I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

“Did you eat dinner with Lena last night?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, and that pasta was great,” Alex answered, “It’s no wonder it’s her favorite.”

“So… how is she?” Kara answered, guilt still clear in her voice from missing out on seeing her.

“Well, we have a bit to talk about Kara but I don’t want you to freak out,” Alex said.

“Why would you say that?” Kara asked, looking a bit panicked already, “Now I’m freaking out and I don’t even know why. Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, Kara,” Alex said calmly, lowering her voice, “Um, first things first – Lena knows who you are, who you really are.”

“What?” Kara asked, clearly panicking, “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about that here.”

Alex reached over and put her hand on Kara’s.

“Please relax, Kara,” Alex said, “She’s known for a long time. She figured it out the first time you rescued her. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Is she mad?” Kara asked, still looking worried.

“No, she’s not mad,” Alex answered, “And we didn’t talk about it for very long. I told her it was something you two should really discuss.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara said, “You’re sure she’s not mad.”

“I’m sure, Kara,” Alex said, “She knows you were trying to protect her.”

“Do you think I should talk to her today?” Kara asked.

“Whatever, I don’t think it matters as much to her as it does to you, honestly,” Alex said.

Kara sat quietly for a few moments.

“I sure wasn’t expecting that,” Kara said.

“Neither was I,” Alex said, “She caught me off guard. I considered denying it but it was clear she wasn’t going to hear it. She was mostly worried because you weren’t there last night.”

“She’s the greatest friend,” Kara said, clearly thinking about Lena’s concern for her, “Don’t you think?”

“Yep,” Alex said, taking another bite.

“So, did you stay long?” Kara asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Alex finished chewing and took a sip of her coffee. She wasn’t sure what to do next so she just mumbled quickly, “I stayed overnight.”

“You slept there?” Kara asked, obviously not suspecting anything.

“Yes, I slept there,” Alex said then she added quietly and as quickly as she could, “Isleptinherbedwithher – IhadsexwithLena.”

Alex tucked her chin into her body and looked upward, afraid of Kara’s reaction. Kara just sat, stock still, with a look of complete shock on her face. She didn’t say anything for at least a minute and Alex couldn’t take it any longer.

“Kara, did you get what I said?” Alex asked softly.

“You. Had. Sex. With. Lena?” Kara asked – each word spoken slowly.

“Yes, I did,” Alex said squirming, “A bunch of times.”

“But Lena doesn’t like girls,” Kara said, sounding utterly perplexed.

“Well, I beg to differ,” Alex said, a bit sarcastically.

Kara just sat there for another minute quietly. Alex wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“Kara, are you angry?” Alex asked.

“No, I’m not mad,” Kara answered, “I don’t know how I feel. I’m shocked, really – I mean my sister and my best friend. This is a bit to take in.”

“I know it is, Kara, it was a bit of a shock for both of us too,” Alex said, “But we talked for a really long time and one thing led to another…”

“I absolutely do not want to hear any specifics about your…your bedroom activities,” Kara said, a bit loudly.

“I wasn’t going to tell you about that,” Alex said, giggling a bit.

“Good,” Kara said, “Never. Seriously.”

“Kara, I hope you’re okay with this,” Alex said, “Because I really care about her. Last night was special. I think it was special for her too.”

Kara’s expression softened then Alex saw tears building in her eyes.

“Oh, please don’t cry,” Alex said.

“I’m not going to cry,” Kara said, wiping her eyes, “I just can’t believe my two favorite people in the world might be falling for one another.”

Alex smiled softly, “So you’re okay with this?”

“I’m not going to lie, I’m a little bit worried,” Kara said, “I mean, what if it doesn’t work out? I can’t lose either one of you. You both have to swear that if it doesn’t work out you can still be friends.”

“I promise I’ll do my best,” Alex said, sincerely.

“And Alex, you have to take care of her,” Kara said seriously, “Lena has never had anyone love her the way she deserves to be loved. If this turns out to be a real relationship, you can’t hurt her or, I swear, I’ll hurl you right into space.”

“Are you seriously giving me a shovel talk right now?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know what that means,” Kara said, “But if it means I’m telling you not to hurt Lena, then yes.”

“All right, down girl,” Alex said, teasing, “I promise.”

“I’m already weighing my options with James,” Kara said angrily.

“Don’t worry about him,” Alex said, “I think his head will spin enough when he finds out Lena is with me.”

“You’re probably right,” Kara said.

“And I might just let it slip how much more she enjoys my company in the bedroom,” Alex said smirking.

“Oh Rao, please no talk of that,” Kara said, giggling with Alex.

“I have to go, Kara,” Alex said, “I’ve got to get to work.”

“Okay, wanna come watch a movie tonight?” Kara asked hopefully.

“Sure,” Alex said, “See you later.”

**************************

Lena heard a whooshing sound on her office balcony and turned to see Supergirl landing outside. Supergirl walked up to the glass door and held up a bag from Big Belly Burger and smiled. Lena opened the balcony door and motioned for her to come inside. She walked over and buzzed the intercom on the phone.

“Jess, hold all my calls,” Lena said, “I don’t want to be disturbed for a bit.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jess answered through the phone.

Supergirl put the bag on the table and looked at Lena.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if I barged in for lunch,” Supergirl said.

“Alex told you that I know,” Lena said, motioning up and down at Supergirl’s suit.

Supergirl nodded and looked down at the floor.

“Can you change from that outfit?” Lena asked.

Supergirl spun around quickly. When she stopped she was wearing regular clothes and her glasses and her hair was in a ponytail.

“There’s my Kara,” Lena said softly.

“I’m the same person, either way,” Kara answered quietly.

“Kara, even I feel different when I get out of these heels and my work clothes,” Lena said, “When I’m in CEO mode I feel like I have to act a certain way. You are not quite the same in the suit.”

“I’ve never thought of that,” Kara said, “I guess I do feel a little different.”

“You’re certainly much more hard headed,” Lena said, pulling the burgers from the bag, “But since you brought me a Big Belly Burger all dressed up as Supergirl I guess I can let it go.”

“Well, you’re pretty hard headed too,” Kara said defensively.

“Oh, of that I am sure,” Lena said, “But somehow we’re still best friends.”

“So, you’re not mad at me,” Kara said, “Because I would hate it if I upset you. And I wanted to tell you – I mean, because I trust you. Like 100 percent. No questions asked. But it’s dangerous and if you ever got hurt because of me I could never forgive myself…”

Lena moved over and put her hand on Kara’s arm, “Kara, darling, you’re rambling.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said.

“No apologies necessary,” Lena said, “I understand your position in this situation and it’s fine. I do, however, think life will be much easier for both of us if you don’t have to keep making up inane excuses for disappearing all the time.”

“Inane?” Kara asked, incredulously.

“You are a horrible liar, Kara Danvers,” Lena said, raising her eyebrow and smirking.

“You’re probably right,” Kara said, taking a bite of her burger and humming loudly, “And now I can eat as many burgers as I want in front of you.”

“I suppose that’s a bonus,” Lena said, laughing softly, “How many did you bring for yourself?”

“Eight, and four large orders of fries,” Kara said, “I wasn’t too hungry because I had a bunch of muffins at Noonan’s.”

“That’s a lot of food,” Lena said, “I might have to give you a raise at Catco. Or at least slip you some gift certificates.”

“I make do just fine,” Kara said laughing, “Honestly, people give Supergirl free food all the time.”

Lena swallowed her bite and took a big sip of water, “So, did Alex talk to you about anything else?”

“No, is there something else?” Kara asked innocently.

“Oh, no,” Lena answered, sounding surprised and blushing a bit.

“Are you sure, Lena?” Kara asked, “Because you look like you’re blushing. Is there something you need to tell me?”

Lena stared at Kara for a moment, “She told you.”

“Ha, see, I can be tricky,” Kara said, making Lena laugh, “I had you going there for a minute.”

“Yes, you did,” Lena said, shaking her head, “So, are you okay with this?”

“You mean with you dating my sister?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Lena answered, looking a bit nervous.

“Can we talk about it a bit?” Kara asked.

“Of course,” Lena said.

“You just got out of another relationship,” Kara said, “And I think Alex really cares about you. I want to be sure that you feel the same way, and that this isn’t a rebound thing.”

“I assure you it’s not,” Lena said, “I think for a rebound you have to be upset about the breakup. I was never happy with James so that’s certainly not an issue.”

“Okay then, Lena, here’s the thing,” Kara said, “I know Alex seems tough on the outside but she’s a big softy on the inside. The breakup with Maggie took a toll on her. I don’t know any other way to say this – Lena, what are your intentions with my sister?”

Lena laughed a little then realized Kara was dead serious.

“Kara, I assure you my intentions are pure,” Lena answered, her voice strong, “I really like Alex. As a matter of fact, I don’t think I’ve had a better night with anyone in my entire life.”

“Oh, please, do not talk about having sex with my sister,” Kara said, blushing furiously.

“That’s not what I meant,” Lena said, smirking, “Although that was beyond incredible too.”

“Lena!” Kara protested and Lena couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m sorry Kara,” Lena said, “But Alex is really, really good in bed and you’re my best friend and I just want to tell someone.”

“Jeez, you never felt the need to tell me about sex with James,” Kara objected.

“That’s because it was awful,” Lena said, “But no worries, I’ll call Sam later and dish the details to her.”

“Yes, please, do that,” Kara said, smiling at Lena and shaking her head.

“Anyway, what I meant was that I connected with Alex in a way I’ve never really connected with anyone else,” Lena said, “We really understood each other. I don’t know why I’ve never seen it before.”

“Lena, you and Alex are the two most important people in my life,” Kara said, quietly, “I made her make a promise to me and I need you to do it too – please promise that if this doesn’t work out you will try to remain friends. I can’t lose either of you.”

“Kara, I promise,” Lena said, “I really care about her.”

“Good, because if you hurt her I’ll throw you into the sun,” Kara said, sounding more serious than Lena expected.

“I won’t hurt her,” Lena answered softly.

The subject changed to work and to other things. Lena told Kara that she really would like to talk to her more about being Supergirl and Kara agreed that she would answer all of her questions. They made a plan to get together sometime over the weekend. Lena told Kara about her date with Alex and Kara giggled as she agreed to fly by to help Lena pick out an outfit.

When they finished eating Kara spun back into her Supergirl suit. She gave Lena an extra-long and extra-tight hug before she flew away.

Lena picked up the phone and texted Alex.

_Lena: Your sister just left._

_Alex: howd it go_

_Lena: She threatened to throw me into the sun if I hurt you._

_Alex: LOL she said she would hurl me into space_

_Lena: She threatened you too? That’s sweet._

_Alex: do u always text in full sentences_

_Lena: Yes_

_Alex: weird_

_Lena: Does it bother you?_

_Alex: ur like a 90 yr old_

_Lena: That’s not what she said._

_Alex: omg hahahahaha_

_Lena: Do you think Kara is okay with us?_

_Alex: yep going to visit her tonight_

_Lena: You were right._

_Alex: about what_

_Lena: 36 hours is too long_

_Alex: it’ll be worth the wait i promise_

_Lena: (heart emoji)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might keep going... I'm kind of wondering where Lena would take Alex on a date


	3. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara helps. Lena and Alex go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little date...a bunch of fluff... a little smut...

Jess tapped on Lena’s door on Friday morning then walked in holding a vase full of beautiful blue Irises.  She placed the flowers on the table and grinned as she handed the card to Lena.

 

“Always nice to start the day with a delivery like this,” Jess said, smiling as she handed the card to Lena.

 

Lena opened up the envelope and read the short handwritten note.

 

_36 hours is way too long – A_

Lena’s lips curled into a grin and she let out a low, small chuckle.

 

“It’s nice to see Mr. Olsen is finally getting it right,” Jess said, smirking.

 

“I broke up with James,” Lena said, looking up at Jess.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I should never have said anything…” Jess said, looking utterly embarrassed.

 

“It’s fine, Jess,” Lena said, “I think it’s clear to pretty much everyone that we were not meant to be a match.”

 

“Well, then, I’m glad things are looking up – whoever those are from,” Jess said, “because I haven’t seen you smile like that in a long time.  You deserve it.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena said, “and on that note, I need some help with reservations and plans for tonight.”

 

Jess brightened up even more, “Oh, this sounds like fun!”

 

They spent the next few minutes planning then Lena texted Kara.  She asked her for a couple of favors carrying out her plan.  Kara agreed excitedly and told Lena she’d see her right after work to help her get ready.

 

The day dragged by for Lena.  She found herself looking at the flowers and rereading the note multiple times during the day.  Finally, she realized she was too distracted to get anything done.  She decided to leave a little early and she instructed Jess to take the rest of the day off.

 

When Lena arrived home she packed up everything she needed.  When she was satisfied she had everything she took a long, hot shower.  She covered her body in lotion then put on a robe and sat for a few minutes.  She was a ball of nervous energy and she finally poured herself a glass of wine to calm down.  She was a little more relaxed when she heard knocking at the door.  She walked into the den and greeted Kara.

 

“As much as Alex probably wants to get you into a robe,” Kara teased, “I’m not sure it’s appropriate for a date.”

 

“Kara, she sent me flowers at work today,” Lena said, her voice excited and her smile wide.

 

Kara couldn’t help but grin ear to ear at the delight in Lena’s voice. She realized she had never seen Lena as enthusiastic about anything as she was in that moment.

 

“You’re really looking forward to this,” Kara said, happily.

 

“I am, Kara,” Lena said, “My stomach is full of butterflies.  Do you think Alex will be okay with what I have planned?”

 

“She’s going to love it, Lena,” Kara said.

 

“It’s not too much?” Lena asked.

 

“I was with her last night and I can assure you she is just as excited as you are,” Kara answered, “No matter what the plans, she’ll be happy.  Of course, you are Lena Luthor – so I knew you’d go big.”

 

“Were you able to grab everything?” Lena asked.

 

“Of course, I don’t understand why you think I can’t be sneaky,” Kara said, a bit sarcastically.

 

“Don’t get me started,” Lena teased, “Now come help me pick what to wear.”

 

Kara sat in the bathroom and the women chatted as Lena finished her makeup.  When she was satisfied she looked in the mirror then glanced at Kara.

 

“Are you sure I should leave my hair wavy like this?” Lena said, primping and spraying her hair.

 

“It looks incredible,” Kara said, “And Alex said she likes it when you look relaxed – it’s perfect.”

 

“She said that?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, she did,” Kara answered, “Now don’t grill me on anything else she told me.  Just trust me – she’s very excited and she can’t wait for tonight.”

 

Lena walked out into the bedroom and opened the door to her closet.  Kara walked into the huge closet and gasped.

 

“Holy cow,” Kara said, “How have I never been in here?  It’s as big as my apartment!”

 

“It’s a little ridiculous, actually,” Lena said, “But Lillian always made such a big deal about appearances that I feel like I always have to look perfect.  It’s an unhealthy obsession.”

 

“So, what are you thinking for tonight?” Kara asked.

 

Lena pulled out a red dress and held it in front of her.  She immediately changed her mind and rehung the dress.  She pulled out a blue dress and showed it to Kara.  Kara shook her head and took it and rehung it.

 

“Those are too professional, can I look?” Kara asked and Lena stepped out of the way.

 

Kara took her time looking at different sections of the closet until she pulled out an emerald green cocktail dress.  The neckline plunged quite low and the fabric looked like it would hug Lena’s body.

 

“Really?” Lena asked.

 

“If you’ve got it, flaunt it,” Kara said, “I’ve never seen you in this.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever worn it,” Lena said, “Sometimes I use a professional shopper and stuff shows up.”

 

“That’s a real thing?” Kara asked, incredulous.

 

“Yes,” Lena said, “I don’t have time to shop.  It’s easier.”

 

“So, try it on,” Kara said, walking out from the closet to give Lena privacy. 

 

Lena pulled out the lingerie she planned to wear and quickly realized the dress neckline required a change.  She found a different bra and was trying to get herself put together.

 

“You okay in there?” Kara called out.  Lena smoothed down the dress and walked out into the bedroom.  Kara looked at her and smiled widely.

 

“Wow, just wow,” Kara said walking around Lena to look from all angles, “Alex is gonna flip.”

 

“Really, you think so?” Lena said, looking in the mirror, “It’s a little more - I don’t know, forward, than I might have chosen.”

 

“It’s perfect, Lena,” Kara said, handing her a pair of black strappy heels, “You look beautiful.”

 

Lena smiled and sat on the changing bench and put on the shoes.  She walked over to a drawer and opened it and dangled some earrings.  Kara walked over and they looked through the jewelry together until they settled on some long, dangling earrings made of small diamond chips.

 

“Ok, I need to go,” Kara said, looking at her watch, “Alex wants me for an outfit check too.”

 

Lena giggled and gave Kara a long hug, “Thank you, Kara.  Not just for tonight, thanks for being so supportive.”

 

“I’m realizing this might be a whole lot of work for me,” Kara teased.

 

“Will you be there when I pick up Alex?” Lena asked.

 

“Depends if she is ready or if she is freaking out,” Kara said, giggling, “I’d better go.”

 

Kara hurried out and Lena texted her driver to come grab the bags she had packed.  Twenty minutes later she was in the elevator on the way up to Alex’s apartment.  She was nearly twitching with nervousness by the time she knocked on the door.  When the door opened it was Kara who answered, giggling.

 

“Um, she was freaking out,” Kara said, “I shouldn’t have mentioned how awesome you looked.  She changed about twenty times.  She’ll be out in a sec.”

 

The bedroom door opened and Alex walked out.  When she saw Lena she stopped in her tracks.  Lena blushed as Alex started walking toward her slowly.  Alex was wearing a black sleeveless body hugging blouse and black flowing pants.  Lena took in a deep breath as she clearly ogled the woman.

 

“Lena, you are breathtaking,” Alex said, walking up until she was very close then leaning down and kissing Lena softly.  They both laughed and pulled apart as the flash of Kara’s phone camera went off.

 

“I couldn’t help it,” Kara squealed, “You guys are so cute!”

 

“Send me the pic,” Alex said, laughing.

 

“Okay, I’m getting out of here,” Kara said, “Have a great time!”

 

Kara left and Lena pulled Alex in for another kiss.

 

“So, are you ready?” Lena asked softly as she pulled away.

 

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Alex asked, smiling.

 

“Nope,” Lena said, pulling Alex by the hand, “Just come on.”

 

They walked down to the car, got in and moved so they were sitting close.  The partition was up and Alex slid her hand down to the spot where Lena’s dress stopped on her thigh.  Alex smirked as she played with fabric and let her fingers graze Lena’s leg.

 

“Hey now, none of that,” Lena said, interlacing their fingers together, “Later, I promise.”

 

Alex giggled and leaned down and kissed Lena’s neck softly, “I’ve been waiting so long, Lena.”

 

“A couple more hours won’t kill you,” Lena answered, giggling.  Alex pulled away slightly and smiled at Lena.

 

“So, we’re heading north,” Alex said as they pulled onto the interstate, “Do I have to guess or are you going to tell me?”

 

“How about we just enjoy the scenery,” Lena said, putting on some music and sidling into Alex so that she was cuddled on her shoulder.

 

Alex moved her arm around Lena and relaxed, rubbing Lena’s shoulder softly.  They rode for the next half hour, chatting about work and life and enjoying each other’s company until the driver pulled off the interstate and moved onto a mountain road.

 

Alex craned her head around at the scenery as they wound through the tall trees on a small mountain lane.  When they reached the end of the road they were at a beautiful lodge atop the mountain.   As they exited the car Alex realized the lodge was situated at the top of a waterfall. 

 

“Wow, this is amazing,” Alex said, “How do I not know about this place?”

 

“It’s a little off the beaten path,” Lena answered, “But I thought it would be perfect for tonight.”

 

Lena took Alex’s hand and led her inside.  They walked through a lobby until they reached the small restaurant.  There were only a few tables.  Every seat had a view of the waterfall.  The maître d took them to the table at the end of the room.  It was in a secluded corner and the view was breathtaking.

 

The women sat and Alex gazed out of the window for a few moments before looking back at Lena.  She realized that Lena was watching her take in the scene.

 

“You’re pretty proud of yourself right now, aren’t you?” Alex said, grinning.

 

“I’ll have you know I was very nervous making the plans for tonight,” Lena said, “But, I think I might have done okay.”

 

“It’s a lot better than okay, Lena,” Alex said, reaching across the table and taking Lena’s hand.

 

The waiter appeared at the table and placed menus in front of the women.

 

“Can I offer you any cocktails?” he asked, “Or perhaps some champagne?”

 

“I’ll take a glass of champagne,” Lena answered.

 

“That sounds great,” Alex said, nodding.

 

He returned just a moment later with two glasses and placed them on the table.

 

Lena picked up her glass and tilted it toward Alex, “To 36 hours finally passing?”

 

“Amen to that,” Alex said, giggling as she clinked their glasses together.

 

Lena’s driver walked to the table and handed Lena an envelope.  Alex looked at her quizzically as Lena thanked the driver and he walked away from the table.

 

“So, I didn’t want to be too presumptuous,” Lena said softly, “But, I reserved the suite at the corner of the lodge in case we wanted to stay tonight.”  Alex smiled widely.

 

“Lena, I’m a sure thing,” Alex said, grinning.  Lena’s head tilted forward as she laughed.

 

“So we can stay?” Lena asked and Alex nodded.  Lena texted her driver to let him know that he was done for the night.

 

“You realize I don’t have any clothes for the stay,” Alex said, “Or was that your plan?”

 

“I have a bag for you,” Lena answered, “Kara snuck into your apartment and packed some things for tomorrow.  As for later tonight, I’m certainly looking forward to getting you out of your clothing.”

 

Alex felt herself blushing, “I don’t know if we’re going to make it to dessert with you in that dress and all the teasing, Lena.”

 

“I know what I want for dessert,” Lena said, smirking with an eyebrow raised, as she looked at the menu, “And it’s not on here.”

 

“Oh my god, that was cheesy,” Alex said, laughing.

 

The waiter came back and they ordered dinner.  They spent the next couple of hours enjoying a leisurely meal.  Lena explained that there was a trail that led to the bottom of the waterfall and that they could walk down in the morning then enjoy brunch together before heading back to the city.  Alex was happily stunned by how much thought Lena had put into the date.  She smiled through the entire dinner.

 

The meal was just as incredible as the view.  They ate lobster and steak and fresh vegetables from a garden on the grounds of the lodge.  They drank a bottle of cabernet and were finishing the last sips when the waiter came to table to ask if they wanted dessert.  They both giggled as Lena shook her head to indicate they were done.

 

They walked to their room and Alex had her hands around Lena’s waist as she flashed the key over the pad and the door opened.  They entered the large suite and Lena immediately walked to the window overlooking the waterfall.  Alex reached over and turned a crank.  A small inset in the window opened and the sound of the waterfall filled the room.

 

“This is incredible,” Alex sighed.  Lena dimmed the lights in the room then walked over and attached her phone to a speaker on the desk in the room.  She looked through her playlist and picked Come Away With Me by Nora Jones.  As the music started Alex turned from the view and looked at Lena. 

 

“Dance with me?” Lena asked, softly.

 

Alex walked over and put her hands gently on Lena’s waist.  Lena put one arm around Alex’s neck and interlaced the fingers of her free hand with Alex’s.  Lena looked up at Alex and brought their lips together for a sweet, soft kiss.  Alex started swaying slowly to the music and pulled Lena in closer.  They danced together silently, holding each other close. 

 

As the song ended and the playlist moved forward Alex pulled back slightly.  She moved her arms up and pulled gently at the zipper at the back of Lena’s dress.  Lena’s breath hitched slightly as Alex softly pulled the fabric down over her shoulders.  Her dress fell to the floor and Lena was left in a black lace bra and panties and her heels.  Alex stepped back and let her eyes run up and down Lena’s body.

 

“Lena,” Alex whispered, then she leaned in and kissed Lena much more passionately.  Lena moaned softly into Alex’s mouth.  When they separated Lena walked over and shut off the music so that the only sound in the room was the rush of the waterfall.  She took Alex’s hand and led her into the bedroom. 

 

They took their time undressing each other, kissing softly as each piece of clothing was discarded.  When they were done Lena pushed Alex gently onto the bed and laid gently on top of her.  Lena kissed Alex’s neck and started moving down toward her chest.  Alex took a deep breath and ran one hand through Lena’s hair while she grabbed onto the sheet with her other hand.  Lena took her time at Alex’s breasts, licking and nipping and sucking while Alex moaned.  She moved down but paused right below Alex’s bellybutton.

 

“Lena?” Alex hummed out, panting in anticipation.  Alex opened her eyes and looked down to see Lena grinning up at her.

 

“Dessert,” Lena said, and Alex giggled.  In just a moment her giggle was replaced by a loud gasp as Lena ran her tongue between Alex’s legs.  Alex’s back started to arch but Lena moved her arm to Alex’s stomach to still her.  Lena slowed down and kissed and nipped at Alex’s thighs.  Alex took a breath and tried to wait but her muscles were clenching.

 

“Lena, please,” Alex whispered.  That was all it took for Lena to move her tongue right where Alex wanted it again.  Lena didn’t want to tease.  She wanted to show Alex how she felt about her.  She wanted to make Alex feel loved.  Lena used her mouth and her fingers and slowly and gently brought Alex to the edge.  When she knew that Alex was close she moved her mouth right over her clit and leaned in fully.  Alex screamed out as her orgasm hit.

 

“Oh god, oh god, Lena,” Alex moaned as her body bucked again and again.  When she couldn’t take it anymore she pulled gently on Lena’s hair.  Lena pulled back and kissed her way back up Alex’s body.  Alex pulled her into a passionate kiss.  She could taste herself on Lena’s lips and tongue and it was overwhelming.

 

Alex turned to the side and pulled Lena’s leg up so it was draped over her body.  She pulled her close and reached down and slid two fingers inside of her.  Lena’s inhaled sharply and clutched Alex’s shoulder.  Alex let her adjust then started thrusting.  Lena was panting, her eyes closed.  It only took a few minutes until Lena was moaning out Alex’s name.  As Lena came down from her orgasm she buried her face in Lena’s neck.  Alex felt hot tears on her shoulder and immediately pulled back.

 

“Lena, are you okay,” Alex asked softly.  She rubbed Lena’s cheek softly.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying,” Lena said, wiping her face, embarrassed.

 

“No, babe, it’s okay,” Alex said, gently pulling Lena’s chin up and kissing her lips softly, “I feel it too, Lee.”

 

Lena sighed at the sweet nickname and looked at Alex, “Being with you is different.  I’ve never felt like this, so close.  I got a little overwhelmed for a moment.”

 

Alex pulled Lena even closer and looked into her eyes, “I’m just that good in bed, Lena.”

 

It took a moment for Lena to realize Alex was teasing her then she broke out in loud laughter.  Alex flipped herself on top of Lena and tickled her lightly, making Lena laugh even more. 

 

“Okay, okay, enough,” Lena squealed through the laughter.  Alex moved back off of Lena but stayed close so that they were still wrapped in one another.

 

“You know there’s a big ass Jacuzzi bath in here,” Alex said, running her hand down Lena’s back, “Wanna try that next?”

 

“Absolutely,” Lena answered.

 

“Just so you know,” Alex said smirking, “this is, by far, the best first date I’ve ever had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lodge and waterfall are based on Salish lodge in Washington
> 
> Date part 2 next?


	4. The Date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the date

Alex walked into the large bathroom and turned on the water. She waited until the temperature was right then plugged the bath. She walked over to one of the sinks and starting removing her makeup and washing her face. Lena walked in a moment later. She was carrying two glasses and a bottle.

“What’ve you got there?” Alex asked.

“Scotch,” Lena said, “Remember you said we’d have some together.”

“Scotch and a bubble bath with you,” Alex said, as she ran the washcloth over her face, “This just keeps getting better.” Alex wiped her face with a towel and walked over to Lena. She pulled her close and leaned down for another kiss. Alex felt the heat rise in her belly again standing naked against Lena.

Lena was still holding the glasses and the bottle as Alex kissed her. She giggled a bit and pulled back.

“Don’t make me drop this,” Lena said, “It’s really good and I’d hate for it to go to waste.”

“Should I even ask?” Alex said as she took the bottle in her hand and examined the label. “Highland Park 25 year old – Lena you might be wasting this on me. I’m not sure I’ll even be able to tell.”

“Darling, you’ll love it,” Lena answered. She walked over to the counter and put the glasses down. She poured two fingers for each of them. Alex was at the bathtub dropping in some bubble bath and swirling it around. Lena took a small sip and hummed. 

“I thought I was the only one making you moan tonight,” Alex said, giggling. Lena laughed and handed Alex the glass. Alex took a sip and breathed deeply.

“That is amazing,” Alex said, “So I guess I can tell if Scotch is good.”

“It is wonderful,” Lena said, “But I have some others I’d like you to try another time.”

Alex placed her glass on the side of the bath and let her feet fall in. Lena walked over and put her glass down.

“You gonna stay fancy all night?” Alex asked, circling around her face to ask about Lena’s makeup.

“I usually stay made up for my dates,” Lena answered.

“I want to see you without the makeup,” Alex said softly.

“Hmm, Kara mentioned you liked the relaxed look on me,” Lena said.

“I just want you to be comfortable with me, Lena,” Alex answered, “I want you to be you.”

Lena huffed and walked over to the sink and washed her face. When she was done she pulled her hair into a ponytail and clipped it up so it wouldn’t get wet in the bath. When she turned around Alex was relaxing in the bath drinking her Scotch. Alex leaned forward and turned off the water. Lena walked to the edge of the tub and sunk her feet into the water.

“You look beautiful, Lena,” Alex said, looking up into Lena’s eyes. Lena grinned and slipped into the water. Alex thought Lena would come cuddle up to her but instead Lena leaned back on the other end of the tub so they were facing each other. She leaned back and took a sip of the drink and closed her eyes for a moment.

“I can’t remember last time I felt this relaxed,” Lena said. Alex brushed her foot against Lena’s hip and Lena jumped up.

“You okay there?” Alex asked, laughing at Lena’s reaction.

“Okay, here’s the thing,” Lena said, “I don’t like feet.”

Alex looked at Lena and burst into laughter, “Lena, my feet are completely clean and it’s not like I asked you to suck my toes.”

“Oh god, don’t ever ask me to do that,” Lena answered, giggling.

“What if I want to touch your feet?” Alex said, reaching beneath the water.

“Nope,” Lena answered, “No feet at all.”

Alex shook her head and took another sip of her drink. “So you’re telling me that if you come home after a long work day in the ridiculous heels you wear, you don’t want me to give you a foot massage.”

“That is what I’m telling you,” Lena said. She raised her eyebrow and continued, “There are other areas I’d much rather you concentrate on.” Alex giggled and shook her head.

“So if you hate feet so much why did you sit over there?” Alex asked.

Lena finished her scotch and moved forward, straddling Alex’s lap.

“Well, I wanted to end up like this,” Lena said, draping her arms over Alex’s shoulders and leaning in for a kiss.

They kissed for a while. Alex ran her hands down Lena’s back softly and Lena rubbed the back of Alex’s neck. As Lena pulled back for some air she noticed a scar on Alex’s shoulder. She leaned down and kissed it softly.

“How’d you get this?” Lena asked.

“Oh, well,” Alex hesitated.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want,” Lena said quickly.

“No, it’s okay,” Alex said, “Remember when I told you about getting kidnapped by the guy who wanted to get to Supergirl through me?”

“Yes,” Lena answered, gently rubbing the nape of Alex’s neck as she spoke.

“I was trapped and I had a tracker embedded in my shoulder,” Alex said, “It was clear it wasn’t working so I needed to get it out to try to let them know where I was.”

Alex’s voice trembled a bit and Lena stilled her hands and looked into her eyes.

“I had a credit card,” Alex continued, “And I broke it in half and cut my shoulder open to get it out. I wanted to live so badly.”

A tear escaped down Lena’s cheek and she leaned forward and cupped Alex’s face. She brought their lips together and kissed her with all the passion she was feeling. She didn’t stop, kissing Alex and running their tongues together for what seemed like hours. Lena finally stopped when Alex pulled back.

“The water’s getting cold,” Alex said, “Maybe we could move to the bed?”

Lena smiled and stood from Alex’s lap. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed two towels. She handed one to Alex and began drying herself with the other. The towels were large and soft and her skin felt soft from the bath. As soon as she was done she turned and took Alex’s hand. They turned off all of the lights and climbed into bed. The sound of the waterfall was the only noise in the room. Alex rolled herself gently on top of Lena and looked at her.

“I’m okay, Lena,” Alex said, “What happened was awful, but I’m okay. You’ve had your share of close calls too.”

“I know, Alex,” Lena said softly, “But can we try to avoid those from now on… I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” Alex said. 

Alex leaned in and kissed Lena. She moved down her neck and settled at her breasts for a while, sucking and pinching as Lena’s nipples grew hard. Lena moaned and ran her hands through Alex’s hair. Alex eventually found her way down between Lena’s legs and went to work there. Lena was breathing quickly and her eyes were closed. She clutched the sheets. Alex could tell she was getting close and she moved away and kissed Lena’s belly. Lena wasn’t sure what Alex was planning as she moved back up her body.

Their lips met and Lena bucked her hips a bit. Alex moved so that she was straddling Lena’s thigh. Lena could feel how wet Alex was and she let out a low moan as Alex started grinding against her thigh. Alex lowered her hand and pushed her fingers inside of Lena, using her palm to rub against Lena’s clit.

“Oh god, Alex,” Lena moaned out. Alex was humping Lena harder and her breath was hot on Lena’s neck.

“Lena, I’m going to cum soon,” Alex gasped out as she picked up the pace with her hand. That was all it took to brink Lena over the edge.

“Fuck, Alex, fuck,” Lena shouted out. Alex felt Lena’s walls clench around her fingers and she was pushed into her orgasm too. Alex let out a sound she was pretty sure she’d never made before. Lena’s body was pulsing and shaking beneath her. Alex clenched her legs tightly on Lena’s thigh then collapsed on top of her. 

Lena was still shaking as Alex gently pulled her fingers out and clutched their bodies together. Finally, Lena’s body relaxed.

“I’ve never had an orgasm like that,” Lena breathed out, “My god.” Lena bucked one more time as another wave washed over her. Alex looked at her with a wide smile then leaned in and kissed her.

“That was incredible, Lena,” Alex said softly.

“I feel like a noodle,” Lena answered and Alex chuckled. Alex slid off of Lena but kept their bodies touching. She reached over and intertwined their hands. It didn’t seem to be enough contact for Lena who immediately turned and draped her arm and her leg over Alex. 

“Who knew you’d be such a cuddler,” Alex teased, running her hand down Lena’s back softly.

“Can you sleep like this?” Lena asked, quietly.

Alex could feel Lena’s breathing even out and she knew she was getting sleepy.

“Yeah, babe, stay right there,” Alex said. Within a few minutes Lena was asleep. Alex took a bit longer to give in to sleep but she was happy and peaceful holding Lena in her arms.

********************

The morning activity was not much different than the night before. Alex and Lena both awoke as the sunlight filtered into the room. They spent the next hour kissing and making love and cuddling gently. Finally they were ready to get up.

“Kara packed something for you for a short hike this morning,” Lena said, “Does that sound good?”

“Perfect,” Alex said, rustling through the bag. She found a pair of jeans, a sports tank, a flannel shirt and some hiking boots. She put on the clothing. When she was done Lena was clearly ogling her.

“You like the outdoor look?” Alex asked, smiling.

“Very much,” Lena said. She was wearing jeans and boots, but she had on a long sleeve cotton t-shirt. Alex approved of her look as well.

They walked out to the hotel lobby and talked to the concierge. She informed them that the walk to the bottom of the falls was about 45 minutes. At the bottom was a hotel phone and a cart would come get them and take them back up when they were ready. She let them know they were free to do the walk up as well but they both immediately agreed that they didn’t need that much exercise.

The concierge gave them some binoculars for the hike and they took off down the trail. The scenery was beautiful and they walked happily in silence for the first fifteen minutes. Suddenly Alex took Lena’s arm and stopped her.

“Look,” Alex said, raising her binoculars and gazing across the expanse of the water, “Can you see there? It’s a peregrine falcon nest.”

Lena tried to spot it but couldn’t find it in the trees. Alex took her time pointing out landmarks until Lena could see it.

“You can see them in the city sometimes,” Alex said, “But I don’t see many nests there.”

“Do you know a lot about birds?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, Jeremiah took us camping as kids,” Alex answered, wistfully, “He loved nature. He was a big birdwatcher and he taught me all about them.”

“That’s a lovely memory,” Lena said, squeezing Alex’s hand.

“Peregrine falcons mate for life,” Alex said, “The male courts the female for about a month then they build a nest together. They stay there and breed every year.”

They watched the birds for a bit then continued down the trail. Lena stopped to take a breath and looked back at the waterfall.

“It really is majestic,” she said.

“I’m not gonna lie,” Alex said softly, “I’ve been distracted by your ass in those jeans for the last half mile at least.” Lena burst into laughter.

“You’re an idiot,” Lena said, leaning in to kiss Alex.

They made their way to the bottom of the trail. They found a couple at the bottom who had an earlier start and they took turns taking some pictures for each other. When they were satisfied with their time at the bottom of the falls they called the cart to take them back up.

They both ate heartily at the brunch, hungry from their overnight activities and their hike. They collected their belongings and climbed into the car when Lena’s driver arrived.

“So, I don’t think I can top that,” Alex said, looking at Lena.

“Darling, I don’t care what we do,” Lena said quietly, “I just want to be with you.”

Alex pulled Lena closer and they both relaxed for the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a one shot but it just keeps going... at least one more chapter


	5. The Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena get home from their first date but end up together again quicker than they planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a new note a the beginning of this story as well - I'm not going to worry about what's happening on the tv show - this is only somewhat canon compliant. This is more an AgentCorp fic than worrying about Supergirl plot.

The car pulled up to Alex’s building and Lena let out a sigh.  The driver walked around to the trunk and grabbed Alex’s bag then opened the door.  Lena got out with Alex and stood next to her on the curb.

 

“So I’ll see you soon, I hope,” Alex said softly, holding gently onto Lena’s hips.

 

Lena looked up at Alex.  She put her hands on Alex’s neck and pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss.

 

“I have a little work to get done,” Lena said, “And Kara and I talked about getting together to talk a bit about her side job.”

 

Alex giggled and shook her head, “Am I getting blocked by my sister?”

 

“Definitely not,” Lena said, laughing softly, “I was thinking I could text you later and maybe we could find a couple more free hours together before the weekend ends?”

 

“That sounds great,” Alex sighed out as she leaned down and kissed Lena one more time before pulling away, “See you soon.”

 

Alex turned and walked toward her condo. Lena watched her until she made her way inside the building.  Lena got back into her car.  She quickly realized she couldn’t stop smiling and she took out her phone and texted a heart emoji to Alex.

 

Alex walked into her apartment and felt her phone buzz.  She looked down and saw the text from Lena.  She flopped down onto the couch with a grin from ear to ear.  She texted Kara that she was home and closed her eyes.  As wonderful as the date was, Alex realized she was exhausted.  Between the meals, the hike and the sex they had only slept a few hours.  Alex didn’t even have a chance to get fully relaxed before her front door opened and Kara came bounding into the apartment.  She rushed over to the couch and Alex pulled up her legs into her body to make room.

 

“Soooo, spill!” Kara said excitedly, “How was it?”

 

“I don’t remember inviting you over,” Alex teased.

 

“Oh, shush,” Kara said, reaching down and grabbing Alex’s arm and pulling her up from her nap position, “I’ve been dying to hear how it went.”  Kara’s phone buzzed and she smiled widely and returned the text.  She looked at Alex expectantly.

 

“Who texted you?” Alex asked, smirking.

 

“Lena,” Kara answered, grinning.

 

“What did it say?” Alex asked.

 

“Nope, you can’t do that,” Kara said, “I’ve been thinking about how I want to handle this dating thing between you two and this is what I’ve decided – you can ask for my advice about things but neither of you can ask me to betray the confidence of the other.  That’s the only way this will work.  Otherwise, I’ll constantly be wondering whether I’m breaking someone’s trust.”

 

“That’s fair,” Alex said, “But if there’s something I really need to know you’ll tell me -right?”

 

“Of course,” Kara said, “Now spill – but spare the details where you know I don’t want them.”

 

Alex looked at Kara and laughed softly.  She got up and grabbed them both some lemonade and got more comfy back on the couch.

 

“It was perfect, Kara,” Alex sighed, “I’ve never had a date like that in my life – and I’m not talking about all the extra stuff Lena does.”

 

“She is as extra as it gets,” Kara said, giggling, “She spent more effort planning the perfect date than I did on my college thesis.”

 

“The lodge was incredible.  The waterfall, the suite, the meal,” Alex said, “She brought this great bottle of Scotch because I mentioned something in passing the other night about it.  Then this morning, the hike down to the bottom of the falls was so beautiful and the brunch was delicious.”

 

“Sounds like all the planning paid off,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“It did.  It was all wonderful,” Alex said, then she lowered her voice and spoke a bit wistfully, “The best part was being with her, Kara.  She makes me laugh.  I can be myself with her – completely.  I don’t worry if I’m going to say the wrong thing.  And she can be so sweet and so vulnerable too.”  Alex sighed.

 

“Wow, you’re really falling for her, aren’t you?” Kara asked softly.

 

“I am, and that scares me a little,” Alex said, “I let myself get too close to Maggie before we even discussed what we wanted out of life.  I can’t make the same mistake.”

 

“You can’t control how you feel about her,” Kara said, “But you can control how your relationship goes.  Maybe you guys need to talk about your expectations before you go any further.”

 

“It’s been such a whirlwind few days I haven’t thought about anything except how much I like her,” Alex said, “But I think you’re right.  It’s not like we just met – it’s different from dating Maggie.  It’s so much easier to talk to Lena.  I guess we need to see if we want the same things before either one of us gets hurt.”

 

Alex’s phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

 

“Weird, it’s a DEO notice,” Alex said, “We get these if there’s something public…”

 

Before she could finish, Alex became silent.  Her mouth opened into and O shape and she stared at the phone.  After a moment she handed the phone to Kara.  The screen showed a screen shot of the Catco mobile webpage.  There was a picture of Alex and Lena from outside of Alex’s apartment.  It was their goodbye kiss.  From the way their arms were holding each other it was clear that the kiss was not just two friends giving a quick peck to say goodbye.  A headline blared, “Lena Luthor’s New Love – A Woman?”

 

“Fuck,” Alex sighed out, “How the fuck is that on the Catco page?”

 

“James,” Kara sneered, “We get paparazzi offers all the time.  The editor working daily decides what to take and what not to.  James is on today.”

 

Kara was still holding Alex’s phone when it started ringing.  Lena’s name came up as the contact and Kara quickly handed it to Alex.  Alex swiped the phone and answered.

 

“Hey, Lena,” Alex sighed.

 

“Alex, I’m so sorry,” Lena said.  Alex could tell that Lena was trying to talk through tears.

 

“Wait, Lena, don’t cry,” Alex said, and Kara bounded up from her seat.  Kara was clearly furious and Alex thought she might blow a hole through her ceiling with her heat vision.  Alex motioned for her to sit back down.  She could only deal with one of them at a time.

 

“Babe, it’s ok,” Alex said, trying to reassure Lena.

 

“Are you going to get in trouble with work or anything?” Lena asked, “I mean dating me of all people?  We haven’t had a chance to talk about any of this.  I should have been more careful.  I should never have gotten out of the car and kissed you in the middle of the city.”

 

Lena was rambling and she was getting herself more upset.

 

“Lena, I want you to go to your balcony and open the door,” Alex said, “Then I want you to take a few steps back.  Go wait in the kitchen area.  Can you do that?”

 

“Yes,” Lena answered, sniffling.  She went and opened the door then went to her kitchen, “Now what?”

 

“Just wait a minute,” Alex said.  Alex motioned to Kara, who had already spun into her Supergirl suit.  Alex quickly grabbed a hoodie and they went out of Alex’s condo into the small alley in the rear.  Kara used her vision to make sure everything was clear.  Alex grabbed onto her and buried her head in her chest.  She covered her face with the hoodie just in case anyone sighted them on the way.

 

“I’m going to hold you tight and go fast,” Kara warned.  She flew into the sky and was inside of Lena’s apartment in just moments.  She placed Alex down softly and Alex nearly fell over.  Kara grabbed her to hold her steady and Lena rushed over.

 

“Jeez, Kara,” Alex said, “I wanted to get here quick but did you forget I’m human?”

 

“Sorry,” Kara said softly to Alex then her voiced turned to almost a growl, “I’m just so angry.  I’m going to kill James.”  Kara was pacing back and forth and Lena had stopped crying watching her.  It occurred to Lena that James had upset Kara’s two most important people.  She wasn’t sure she had ever seen Kara so angry – not even when aliens were threatening earth’s population.

 

“I’ll take care of James,” Lena said, “I don’t need you to fight this battle for me.”

 

“You can do whatever you want, Lena,” Kara said, “But I’ve known James for years and I can assure you that he is going to hear from me about this.  I’m going to go out for a fly to calm down a little.  I’ll give you two some privacy.”

 

Kara sped out the window.  Alex was still gathering her breath from the flight as she walked over to Lena.

 

“She hasn’t done that since we were teenagers,” Alex said, “She used to go out flying every time she got really upset.”  Alex finally caught her breath completely and held out her arms.  Lena immediately fell into her hug.

 

“Are you sure you’re not upset with me?” Lena asked, softly.

 

“I’m one hundred percent sure, Lena,” Alex said, guiding Lena to the couch.  “I don’t know if you recall, but I’m pretty sure I was kissing you in public just as much as you were kissing me.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m the one who is the public figure,” Lena said, “I should have realized there might be some paparazzi lurking around.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t care less who knows we’re dating,” Alex said, “I’m out.  My work knows, my family knows.  I’m more worried about you.”

 

“Alex, darling, dating me is a bit like being Supergirl’s sister,” Lena said, “It could put you in danger – literally.”

 

“So it was fine if your crazy family went after James?” Alex asked chuckling, “Everyone knew you two were dating.”

 

“True,” Lena said, smiling despite herself, “I guess I panicked a little when I saw the picture.  I didn’t know how you’d react.  It scared me.”  Alex pulled Lena in closer and held her tightly.  She raised Lena’s chin so they were looking at one another.

 

“Don’t assume the worst with me,” Alex said, softly, “I’m not going to run away.”  Lena buried her head in Alex’s neck and they sat cuddled for a few minutes.

 

“Lena, I’m just as scared as you,” Alex said softly, “Can I ask you something?”

 

“You can ask me anything,” Lena said, leaning back a bit to look at Alex.

 

“What do you want from this relationship, in the end?” Alex asked.

 

“If it works out, I’d like a wife and a family,” Lena said softly, “I know how much you want kids.  We’ve talked about that in the past.  I want the same thing, even though the thought of being a mother terrifies me. I think it’s way too soon to begin discussing long term plans for us, Alex, but that’s what I want in my life.”  Alex was smiling as Lena answered.  She leaned down and gave Lena a soft kiss.

 

“I think you’d be a great mother,” Alex said.

 

“I guess my strategy could be to think about how Lillian handled things and just do the opposite,” Lena said sarcastically.

 

“You are nothing like that woman,” Alex said, “You need to follow your own instincts.  You are kind and loving and good and one day you’ll be a terrific mom.”  Alex’s phone buzzed and she looked down at it and chuckled.

 

“Speaking of moms,” Alex said, showing Lena the screen, lit up with a picture of Eliza and Alex.  Lena looked like she might panic again as Alex swiped to answer.  Alex pulled Lena in closer again as she spoke.

 

“Hey, Mom,” Alex said.  She listened a moment. Lena sat quietly and listened to Alex’s side of the conversation:

 

  * _Yes, Mom, I saw it. We’re dating…_
  * _I was going to tell you. We’ve only been on one date.  It’s brand new._
  * _She broke up with him, Mom. We weren’t together until after._
  * _Yes, Mom, I really like her too…_



Lena giggled as Alex was clearly getting exasperated with Eliza’s questions.  Lena was also relaxing as she could hear Eliza’s tone on the phone – she sounded happy for Alex.

 

  * _Are you going to give me a shovel talk too?  Kara already did that._
  * _I know, Mom. Look, she’s here and we’re dealing with it together._
  * _Yes, I said together. Don’t act so surprised._
  * _It is already different from Maggie, but can you not bring that up?_
  * _Ok, ok, I’ll tell her. I’ll call you later._
  * _Love you too, bye._



Alex hung up and rolled her eyes.  Lena raised an eyebrow and waited.

 

“She’s very excited about us,” Alex said, “She said to tell you that I can be very hard headed so you’re going to have to be patient with me.”  Lena burst into laughter.

 

“Did she really say that?” Lena asked, chuckling.

 

“Yes, she did,” Alex said, laughing softly.

 

“So, she’s okay with it then?” Lena asked.

 

“She’s thrilled,” Alex answered, wrapping both arms around Lena again.  Alex leaned down and soon enough they were kissing passionately, holding one another.  They were both surprised by a whooshing sound and they pulled apart.

 

“Oh, jeez, sorry,” Kara said, covering her eyes.  Her face was a bright shade of crimson. “I should have knocked, I didn’t think…”

 

“Relax, Kara,” Lena interrupted, giggling, “We’re fully dressed – it’s not like you barged into the bedroom or anything.”

 

“Oh, gosh, I would never,” Kara stammered, “Ew, if I saw that I might die.”

 

Alex laughed loudly as she and Lena moved away from each other a bit.

 

“You feel a little better, sis?” Alex asked.

 

“Yeah, I spent some energy,” Kara said, peeking out again then plopping on to a chair, “I’m still really mad at James.  You know, Catco doesn’t print stuff like that anymore.  We’ve worked so hard to make the magazine more news worthy then he puts that right on the front of our webpage like we’re TMZ or something.  He’s just vindictive.”

 

“He won’t be working for Catco much longer,” Lena said, “Unfortunately, I’m going to have to talk to the lawyers first.  Dating James and being his boss was a bad idea all around.”

 

“Do you think he’d sue?” Alex asked.

 

“I’m sure of it,” Lena said, “He has a way of making everything my fault.  If I wasn’t sure of it I’d have already fired him.”

 

“Do you want to make a statement or anything?” Kara asked.

 

“No, I’ve always said I want my private life private,” Lena said, “That hasn’t changed.  I can’t help what the paparazzi does but I don’t have to answer for what I do in my private life.” 

 

Lena took a moment to think then looked at Alex, “Although I suppose I should ask you before I make any decision.  This effects both of us.”

 

“I’m on board with the silent treatment,” Alex said, “I won’t comment either if any press tracks me down.  I’m not concerned.”

 

Lena scooched back over closer to Alex. “Close your eyes, Kara,” she said, as she leaned in to kiss Alex again.  Kara groaned and laughed at the two of them.

 

“Can we order pizza?” Kara asked as they pulled apart from one another, “I got really hungry with that all that fast flying.”

 

Lena laughed as she pulled up her phone app and ordered ten large pizzas, in different varieties.  

 

“James might have thought he was getting to me,” Lena said smiling, “But instead I’m with my two favorite people.  Turned out pretty good for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story keeps going...


	6. Decisions on what to do next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides how to handle James with support from the Danvers sisters

Kara was inspecting the last few pieces of pizza, all of which included some sort of vegetable.  Lena was watching her and catching Alex’s attention.  Alex rolled her eyes and Lena giggled.

 

“Kara, one mushroom is not going to kill you,” Alex huffed out, “For god’s sake, you already ate eight entire pizzas with meat and cheese.”

 

“I’m just really hungry,” Kara whined, “And you know I don’t like vegetables.”

 

“Well, we need food too,” Alex said, “And some people actually like variety.”

 

“I don’t need variety,” Kara said, “I just need a lot.”  She peeled off the last mushroom and stuffed another bite in her mouth.  Lena giggled at her then walked over and gave her a big hug from the back.  Kara huffed out a breath and smiled, “What’s that for?”

 

“For being so worried about me and Alex that you went crazy,” Lena said, “And flew all around and got yourself half starved to death.”

 

“I swear I’m going to throw James off a mountain,” Kara huffed.

 

“Please do not do that,” Lena said, teasingly, “I have enough murderers in my life already.”

 

“Wow, that’s some black humor there,” Alex said, smirking.

 

“So, I’ve been thinking while we were eating,” Lena started.

 

“Like your brain ever goes off,” Kara interrupted, teasing.  Lena smiled and continued.

 

“I need to make a call to my attorney,” Lena said, “And I’d like to post something on the Catco website.  I’d really like your opinions but it’ll probably take an hour to get prepared.  Do you guys want to stay here or would you rather go home and I’ll send it to you?”

 

“What if we go get some ice cream and come back?” Kara asked, grinning.

 

“Jeez, you really were hungry,” Alex said laughing.

 

“That would be fine,” Lena said, “Hang on.”  Lena called down to security.  She asked that Alex be added to her list of people that could come up unannounced and that James be removed.  That left Kara and Alex as the only people on the list.  “You two came in through the window so you should probably leave that way as well.  When you return just come through the lobby like normal.”

 

“I’ll be gentler this time,” Kara said to Alex, “promise.”

 

Alex put her hoodie back on and Kara picked her up easily.  They flew out of the window.  Lena smiled as she watched them travel a couple of blocks then disappear behind a building.  She closed the balcony door then went to her office and got to work.

 

Kara dropped into an open alley and placed Alex down.  Alex pulled off the hood as Kara whirled into her regular clothes.  They were a couple of blocks from Kara’s favorite ice cream parlor and they started walking.

 

“I’m surprised you’re taking this so well,” Kara said to Alex.

 

“I think you two are plenty upset enough,” Alex answered, “I honestly don’t care who knows about me and Lena.”

 

“I know, but it wasn’t right for James to put it on the internet like that!” Kara said, still clearly exasperated.

 

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you I don’t like the guy,” Alex said, “I think it’s par for the course for him.”

 

“So, I guess he probably will sue Catco if Lena fires him,” Kara huffed, “what a jerk.”

 

“Lena is always one step ahead,” Alex said, “And I’m sure she has the best lawyers money can buy.  She’ll be fine.”  Kara stopped walking and looked at Alex thoughtfully.

 

“What?” Alex asked, stopping.

 

“Alex Danvers, has Lena tamed you already?” Kara asked, giggling.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Alex asked a bit gruffly.

 

“It means you are calmer than I’ve seen you in…,” Kara stopped in thought, “I don’t know – ever?”

 

Alex crossed her arm into Kara’s to get her to start walking again.

 

“It’s probably the ten or so orgasms I’ve had in the past 24 hours,” Alex said, “I’m really relaxed.”  Kara punched Alex in the arm but started laughing loudly despite herself.

 

“You two are definitely going to be the death of me,” Kara said, chuckling.

 

They took their time at the ice cream parlor.  Kara insisted on eating one cone there even though they were bringing multiple pints back to Lena’s.  A family came in with two young children, one of whom was dragging along a tiny chihuahua puppy on a leash.  Alex watched the family, her heart full thinking about a family of her own one day.  Of course Kara immediately rushed over to pet the puppy, whose tiny tail was wagging furiously.

 

It was nearly an hour before they returned to Lena’s apartment.  She answered the door with some papers in her hand.  She was wearing her glasses and her hair was pulled into a messy bun.  Kara went straight to the kitchen to take care of the ice cream.  Alex went straight to Lena for a lingering kiss.  Lena giggled as they parted and walked towards Kara.

 

“Can we go over this stuff first then settle in for dessert and a movie?” Lena asked.

 

“She already ate a cone at the ice cream parlor,” Alex said, “That should tide her over for a little while.”

 

“And there was a puppy there,” Kara said, grinning widely.

 

“No wonder you seem so much happier,” Lena said, chuckling, “Now, come sit and read over something for me.”

 

They all walked over to the living room.  Kara plopped on a chair and Alex took a spot on the couch.  Lena handed them each a piece of paper.

 

“I decided I have to respond on the Catco webpage,” Lena said, “Not so much for me, but as the owner of the magazine.  The more I thought about it the more I was horrified by what James did and how it reflects on my business.  The lawyers approved of the idea but I’d like you to look it over before I publish it.”

 

They both nodded and began to read.

 

_Dear readers,_

_When I bought Catco I made a promise to each of you that our vision was changing.  I met with my employees and we all agreed on a vision of a magazine and a website that could provide hard hitting local news and investigative reporting as well as reporting on the lighter side of life in National City.  It was time for a change at Catco and we have all been working very hard as a team to provide a message that makes us proud._

_Today, we strayed from that promise.  A picture was published on our website with an insulting clickbait headline.  The photograph showed me kissing a woman on a public street with the headline “Lena Luthor’s New Love – A Woman?”_

_Our commitment to providing real news does not include invading personal lives.  If a public figure attends a public event and brings a date along there is an expectation that there will be pictures taken and published.  However, no one should have to look over their shoulder during their ordinary day and wonder if every action they take will be splashed all over the internet.  I know as much as anyone that this is a part of life for people of certain celebrity status, however it is not something that should happen at Catco._

_Even more upsetting is the headline itself.  There should never be any suggestion that a preference in any sexuality is somehow scandalous.  The fact that the headline points out salaciously that I am with a woman is patently offensive.  I offer my sincere apology to anyone who felt that this headline suggested some sort of judgment on the part of Catco.  While I personally feel that I do not owe anyone an explanation for my private life I feel that as the owner of this magazine I need to say this clearly – I am completely at peace with the person that I am today and I have never been happier with anyone than I am with the woman in the picture.  I believe that everyone should be able to love whoever they want – no questions asked._

_I make a promise to you today that the person who made the decision to publish this picture and headline will no longer be a part of our team.  However, in the end, the buck stops with me.  I am the owner of Catco and I am ultimately responsible for what shows up in our publications.  Again, I offer a heartfelt apology that this appeared on our pages.  I promise to do better in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Lena Luthor_

Kara finished reading and glanced up.  She saw that Alex was wiping a tear from her cheek as read.  Lena was watching her carefully.  Kara suddenly felt that she was intruding on a special moment between the two of them.

 

“Um, the letter is perfect,” Kara mumbled, standing, “Maybe I should go?”

 

“Don’t go,” Alex said, wiping her face, “It’s fine, Kara.  Stay for the ice cream and the movie and then get the hell out.”  They all laughed.  “Lena, it’s perfect.”

 

“Okay, then let me send it to the webpage and we can all relax,” Lena said.  She went to her office and returned quickly.  “I spoke to my attorneys.  They seemed confident that I could fire James for cause under these circumstances and his chance for success in a lawsuit would be almost nil.  We covered all our bases with HR when we started dating, thank goodness.  They said I could fire him on the spot but I’ve instructed them to prepare a severance package and a release form.  I’m going to let him retire from Catco quietly and with a bonus if he agrees not to sue and to just get out of my life. I texted James that we are meeting at Catco first thing Monday morning.”

 

“That’s very generous, Lena,” Alex said, “He doesn’t deserve it.”

 

“It’s for me as much as him,” Lena said, “I just want him gone and I don’t want to deal with a lawsuit – even if I’m going to win.”

 

“I’ll wait until after your meeting to deal with him,” Kara said, “He better take your offer or I swear I’m going to throw him off a mountain.”

 

“You do realize that you are constantly threatening to throw people?” Lena teased.

 

“Yeah, well people don’t like being thrown,” Kara answered, giggling.

 

They eventually settled down with their ice cream and agreed to watch Ocean’s 8.  Lena changed into sweats and a t-shirt and let Kara and Alex borrow some as well.  Halfway through the movie Kara looked over to see Lena curled up in a ball wrapped in Alex’s arms.  They were both sleeping.  Kara stood and turned off the television.  She knew Alex slept like a rock but she wasn’t as sure about Lena.  She moved Alex’s arm off of Lena then she picked Lena up gently.  She carried her into her bedroom and laid her down own her bed.  She went back to the den and grabbed Alex.  She laid her in Lena’s bed and giggled as Lena immediately scooched over and cuddled into her in her sleep.  She covered them with a blanket and turned off the lights.  She made sure the apartment was locked up then she swirled into her Supergirl suit and left from the balcony.

 

Lena turned over the next morning as the first sunlight made its way into the bedroom.  It took a moment for her to realize that Alex was asleep next to her.  She didn’t remember getting into bed the night before.  She got up and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.  As she came back into the bedroom Alex stirred.  She opened her eyes and immediately gave Lena a sleepy smile.  Lena climbed back into bed and snuggled into her.

 

“Did you bring me in here last night?” Lena asked softly.

 

“No, Kara must’ve carried us both and tucked us in,” Alex answered, laughing softly.

 

“I was exhausted,” Lena said, gently rubbing Alex’s back.

 

“Too much sex,” Alex said, giggling.

 

“Is there such a thing?” Lena asked, smirking.

 

“Nope,” Alex said, leaning up and kissing Lena then pulling back.  “You brushed your teeth and I’m gross.”

 

Lena laughed heartily, “You’re fine, Alex.”  Alex pulled back and stood.

 

“Don’t tell me a billionaire doesn’t keep an extra toothbrush,” Alex said.

 

Lena flopped onto her back, “Yes, just look in the closet in there.”

 

Alex found a toothbrush and got herself cleaned up.  She remembered the letter Lena wrote and thought about it for a moment before returning to the bedroom.  She climbed into bed and gently laid atop Lena and kissed her softly.

 

“Did you mean what you wrote in the letter?” Alex asked, almost in a whisper.

 

“That I’ve never been happier?” Lena replied.  Alex nodded.

 

“I know this is brand new, Alex,” Lena said, “But, yes, I meant it.”

 

Alex leaned forward and kissed Lena passionately.  She spent the next hour kissing Lena and making love, slowly and tenderly, pouring her heart into every motion.  It was sweet and tender and unrushed.  When they were both sated Alex pulled Lena tightly into her body and held her close.  She kissed her softly along her neck until she reached her ear.

 

“I’ve never been happier either,” Alex whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start with a little idea then I like it then I get caught in the details then I end up with a big, long story. I like to write the day to day stuff - hence six chapters and we've covered three days - ha!
> 
> Next chapter - Lena will confront James


	7. Reaping what you sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye James

Kara sat at her desk trying desperately to control her emotions.  James was in his office just across the corridor sitting at his desk as if nothing had happened.  The Catco newsroom was a bundle of tension.  It felt like everyone wanted to talk about the infamous Lena Luthor picture but no one dared bring it up. 

 

Kara heard the familiar clicking of heels as Lena walked out from the elevator with her attorney in tow.  Kara noticed that Lena’s heartbeat was slightly elevated.  She caught Lena’s eye and gave her an encouraging nod.  Lena nodded back and turned the corner and headed into the office with James.  Kara normally didn’t eavesdrop but today she was listening.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor,” James said, remaining seated behind his desk.

 

“This is Catco’s general counsel, Grace Van Owen,” Lena said, “Grace, this is James Olsen.”

 

James walked around and shook her hand, “Do we really need an attorney here, Lena?  We’re adults.  I think we can handle this ourselves.”

 

“Unfortunately, it has come to this, James,” Lena said sharply, “You are no longer welcome here at Catco.  You have a choice to make.  We have prepared a severance package for you that is very generous.  It allows you to retire from Catco immediately.  It is contingent upon you signing a complete release.  Ms. Van Owen will give you the details and if you’d like to run it by your own attorney you have until the end of the workday today.  If you do not choose the severance package you will be terminated immediately for cause.  Ms. Van Owen…”

 

The attorney quickly explained the terms of the severance package.  James paced angrily as she spoke.

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this, Lena,” he snarled when the attorney finished.  “You cheated on me then you’re angry because you got caught.”

 

“Cheated on you?” Lena said, “I never cheated on you.  I broke up with you then I started dating someone else.”

 

“It’s actually quite irrelevant,” Ms. Van Owen said, “Despite your personal opinions, Mr. Olsen, you violated clear company policy by publishing that picture.”

 

“Does she really have to stay for this?” James asked again, “Can I just talk to you for two minutes alone?  We dated for months, Lena.”

 

“Ms. Van Owen, can you wait just outside for a moment?” Lena asked, “I’ll come get you if I need you.”  The attorney nodded then left the office.

 

Kara clenched the end of her desk.  She did not like the idea of James alone with Lena.  She heard a noise and looked down to see that the edge of her desk cracked in her grip.  She looked around and was grateful no one had noticed.

 

“Lena, you can’t do this,” James said, “I know you’re upset about the picture and I shouldn’t have done that but I have protected you since the day I got here.”

 

“Protected me?” Lena asked, “from what?”

 

“Just a couple of weeks ago one of our reporters was investigating testing at L-Corp,” James said haughtily, “I quashed the story.”

 

“You did what?” Lena asked, “James, do you have any journalistic principles at all?”

 

“What do you mean?” James asked, “I was covering for you.”

 

“Covering for me?  For what, James?” Lena said, angrily, “You didn’t even consult me.  Why would you assume I have something to cover up?”

 

“You always have something going on, Lena,” James said, smirking.

 

“I’m not doing this,” Lena said, taking a deep breath, “I will not sit in judgment in front of you.  You are a petty, weak man, James Olsen and I want you out of my offices and out of my life.”

 

“You know, your girlfriend has some secrets of her own,” James sneered, “Maybe she hasn’t told you everything about her life and about her family quite yet.”

 

“Are you threatening Alex?” Lena growled out as she took a step towards James.

 

A loud thud made them both turn their heads.  Supergirl had landed roughly on the balcony and opened the door into the office.  Lena looked confused for a moment then realized Kara had been listening to their conversation.  Kara was glaring at James with a look of anger that even Lena found a bit terrifying.

 

“Supergirl?” Lena asked, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m gonna need James for a moment,” Supergirl said, striding up to James and grabbing him by the collar. 

 

She pulled him roughly onto the balcony.  For a moment Lena thought she might just throw him off.  She grabbed him by one arm and flew away with him. 

 

Kara sped across the sky with James.  He was shouting, clearly terrified.  She honestly didn’t have a very good grip on him but she knew she could catch him if he slipped.  They flew for a few minutes until they were well outside of the city and into the desert.  She flew up to the top of a cliff and dropped him a few feet from the edge.  He tumbled to the ground as she landed a few feet away.

 

“What the hell, Kara?” James asked angrily.

 

“Did you forget I have super hearing, James?” Kara screamed.  “How dare you threaten Alex.”  James looked up to see Kara’s eyes a deep shade of red as she yelled at him.  For the first time in his life he felt that he was dealing with a Kryptonian, not a human.  He was terrified.

 

“You know I would never actually do anything to hurt Alex,” James said, “I just want to keep my job.”

 

“By blackmailing Lena?” Kara asked, pacing back and forth angrily, “By threatening to expose my family secrets?”

 

“You don’t seem to be bothered by the fact that those two were running around together behind my back,” James said, straightening himself.

 

“Lena never cheated on you, you fucking idiot,” Kara snarled, “They got together when Alex went to see her after your breakup.”

 

James had never heard Kara say “damn” much less drop the f-bomb.  He looked down at his feet, unsure what to say next.

 

“Well I guess that explains why Lena wasn’t happy with me,” James answered, haughtily, “But she didn’t need to waste my time if she was trying to cover up being gay.”

 

Kara stepped closer to James, “Alex was right, you are worthless.”  With that she picked up James and threw him off the side of the cliff.

 

************************

 

 

Lena was shocked when Kara flew off with James.  She picked up her cell phone and called Alex.  When Alex answered she explained what happened in the office.

_Alex:  calm down, Lena, she won’t kill him_

_Lena:  Alex, I’ve never seen her like this.  She honestly scared me._

_Alex:  well, he shouldn’t have threatened me_

_Lena:  where do you think she took him?_

_Alex:  I honestly have no idea but I fully expect him to sign those papers when he gets back_

_Lena:  I can’t believe how calm you are right now._

_Alex:  Kara would never hurt James.  As mad as she is, they’ve been friends for years._

_Lena:  ok, well, I’ll be in touch when we’re done here_

_Alex:  talk soon, Lena_

 

Lena walked outside and told Ms. Van Owen she could go back to her office.  She looked at Kara’s empty desk and shook her head.  She walked back into the office and sat on the couch and waited.

 

*********************

 

James let out a blood curdling scream as he fell toward the ground.  His arms flailed wildly as he battled against gravity.  Suddenly he felt two arms beneath his back and his progress toward the ground slowed.  He desperately tried to gather his breath.

 

“Hello, Jimmy,” Superman said, “Looks like you got yourself in a bit of a pickle.”

 

Superman flew to the top of the cliff and placed James onto the ground.  Kara was still pacing back and forth.  James legs were wobbling.  Superman looked over at Kara and shook his head and grinned.

 

“Clark, she tried to kill me,” James squealed out.

 

“Oh, relax Jimmy,” Superman answered, “If she was going to kill you she never would have asked me to be here.”

 

“You knew she was going to throw me off the cliff?” Jimmy asked angrily.

 

Superman chuckled and slapped James on the back, “Well, Jimmy, that was a bit of a surprise.  Kara, you could have given me a heads up on that.”

 

“You had plenty of time,” Kara answered, “I could have saved him myself if I needed to.  He threatened to spill secrets to try to keep his job, by the way.”

 

“So, Jimmy,” Clark said, “It seems you’ve lost your way.  Kara called yesterday to fill me in on things and asked me to come.  I think we all agree it might be in your best interest to come back to Metropolis.  There’s room for a photographer at the Daily Planet.”

 

“So you two think you can dictate my life?” James asked.

 

“I could let her throw you off the cliff again,” Clark said, and Kara actually giggled.  James glowered at Clark.

 

“Look, buddy, you’ve really screwed up,” Clark said, “There’s no getting around it.  Cut your losses and come home.”

 

“I guess it’s my only choice,” James answered, still clearly upset.

 

“When we get back to the office you will apologize to Lena,” Kara said, “And you will never, ever do anything to hurt her or Alex again – is that clear?”

 

“Fine, whatever,” James huffed, “Can we go?”

 

“I mean it, James,” Kara said, “No attitude or anything.  You will apologize.”

 

“So, I’ll meet you at your apartment, Jimmy,” Clark said, “I’ve agreed to help you pack up and make sure you get on a flight to Metropolis.” 

 

Clark walked over and gave Kara a tight hug before flying away.  Kara grabbed James by the arm and flew back toward Catco.  When they reached the building, she dropped him unceremoniously onto the balcony.  She turned and flew away.  He stood and brushed himself off and walked back into the office.  Lena stood and looked him over.  The office door opened suddenly and Kara walked in with a coffee.

 

“Here you go, Lena,” Kara said, handing her the cup and glowering at James.  “I’ll be right outside if you need anything.”

 

Lena looked confusedly at the coffee then mumbled out, “Thank you, Kara.”

 

James looked down at the floor like a child who had been yelled at by his mother.  Kara walked out and closed the door.

 

“What was that about with Supergirl?” Lena asked.

 

“It was nothing,” James answered quickly, “Look, Lena, I’m going to sign those papers.  I think it would be best if I head back to Metropolis and start over there.  You know, put this behind me.”

 

“Okay, you can go ahead and sign,” Lena said.

 

James walked over to the desk.  He read the papers quickly and signed them.

 

“And one more thing,” James said, “I’d like to apologize, for everything. I didn’t handle things well and I’m sorry.”

 

“Ok,” Lena said, surprised by the apology, “I wish you the best in Metropolis, James.”

 

“I’ll just gather my things then,” James said.

 

“Thank you,” Lena said.  She left the office to give him a chance to pack up.  She stopped at Kara’s desk.

 

“My office in an hour?” Lena asked and Kara nodded.  Lena sent a text to Alex.

 

******************

 

Kara walked into Lena’s office to find Alex with her arms around Lena’s waist kissing her behind her desk.

 

“Really?” Kara asked, with extra exasperation, “You guys knew I’d be walking in.”

 

“I just got here,” Alex answered, “I was just giving her a kiss hello.”

 

“Looks more like two teenagers under the bleachers,” Kara said.

 

“And what do you know about that, Miss Danvers?” Lena asked, smirking.

 

“Nothing,” Kara answered, blushing furiously, “Never mind.”

 

“Fine, I’ll let that go for now,” Lena said, chuckling, “But would you like to tell us what happened when you took poor James out for a fly today?”

 

“I was so mad yesterday I called Clark…” Kara began.  She told them how she and Clark agreed that it would be best if they could get James back to Metropolis.  As much as Clark was disappointed with James they were long time friends and he felt he could help get him back on track.  Kara just wanted him gone so it was a win-win situation.  Kara continued along with the story of listening in at Catco and hearing James threaten Alex.  She told them about flying off to the cliff and what happened there.

 

“You actually threw him off the cliff?” Alex asked, cackling.

 

“That’s really not okay,” Lena said, although she was giggling as well.

 

“He threatened all of us,” Kara said, “And I knew Clark would catch him.”

 

“Well, Kara Danvers, you are certainly something else,” Alex said, walking over and hugging her, “Always protecting us.”

 

“I never thought I’d have to protect us from someone I thought was a friend,” Kara said sadly.

 

“I dated the man, Kara,” Lena said, “I slept with him for god’s sake.  We all thought he was better than that.”

 

“Ok, can you never, ever mention sleeping with him again?” Alex asked, making Kara and Lena both chuckle.

 

“That’s a deal,” Lena said, “Believe me, I’d rather forget.”

 

“So, I have to get back to work,” Alex said, walking over and giving Lena a quick peck, “See you tonight?”

 

Lena nodded and Alex gave Kara a quick hug before leaving.

 

“Tonight?” Kara asked, “Aren’t you two getting cozy quickly?”

 

“Yeah, about that,” Lena said, “I need your advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of advice could Lena need?


	8. They are falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks to Kara then gets some time with Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut

Lena motioned to Kara to come sit on the office couch with her.  They sat and Lena took a deep breath.  She looked for a moment like she might cry but she composed herself.

 

“Lee, are you okay?” Kara asked gently, “I know it’s been a rough couple of days.”

 

“Kara,” Lena said softly, “I’m in love with Alex.”

 

It was not what Kara expected her to say.  Kara looked at Lena quizzically for a couple of moments before grinning.

 

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Kara said, smiling, “I mean it’s kind of quick but if that’s how you feel then that’s a good thing, right?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lena answered.

 

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Kara asked, genuinely confused.

 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” Lena said, “I’ve never loved anyone before.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Kara said, sounding a little hurt.

 

“Wait, that came out wrong,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand, “Of course I’ve loved people.  I love you.  You’re my best friend.”  Kara immediately smiled softly and relaxed.  “I’ve never been in love before, and honestly I’m terrified.”

 

“Why are you so scared, Lena?” Kara asked.

 

“What if she never loves me back?” Lena asked.  She stood and paced.  “I don’t know if I could take it.  I hate feeling this way, so needy, so reliant on someone else.”

 

“Lena, I think that’s part of being in love,” Kara said, “It’s taking a risk.”

 

“I’m being ridiculous,” Lena said, straightening herself, “We’ve just started dating.  I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

 

“Come back here and sit down,” Kara said sternly.  Lena walked back to the sofa and plopped down and let out a big sigh. 

 

“Don’t do that,” Kara said, “Don’t push your feelings down and move on.  It’s not healthy.”

 

“Have you been talking to Brainy?” Lena asked.

 

“No, why?” Kara asked.

 

“Never mind,” Lena answered, “You’re right.  I know it’s not healthy but it’s the Luthor way.  Old habits.”

 

“Look, Lena, I can’t speak for Alex,” Kara said, “But she’s taking a leap with you too.  You guys have been together nonstop since you discovered your feelings for one another.  She wouldn’t do that if she didn’t care about you.”

 

“I know she cares about me,” Lena said, speaking softly, “She’s so wonderful, Kara.”

 

“You are a lovesick mess,” Kara said, chuckling and squeezing Lena’s hand.

 

“I am,” Lena said smiling, “I swear I can’t wait for the work day to end so I can see her again.  She’s all I think about.”

 

“Enjoy it,” Kara said, “It’s wonderful to feel that way, even if it is a bit scary.”

 

“I’m not ready to tell Alex yet,” Lena said.

 

“I talked to Alex about my relationship with you guys,” Kara said, “You can both talk to me in confidence.  I’m not going to be a go-between or repeat anything you say to me.  It’s the only way I can keep my relationship with both of you.”

 

“I understand Kara,” Lena said, “Thank you.”

 

“So, about not telling Alex how you feel?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m not ready,” Lena said, “And I think it’s too soon – even though I’m positive I’m in love with her.”

 

“You’ll know when the moment is right,” Kara said.

 

“Believe me, if I acted on my feelings I’d go home, tell her I love her, ask her to move in and then jump her bones,” Lena said.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to do the going home and jumping her bones part,” Kara said, making Lena erupt in a full-blown laugh.

 

“I have to get back to work,” Lena said standing, “or I’ll never get there.  Thank you, Kara, for everything you did today. I feel much better after talking.”

 

“That’s what best friends are for,” Kara said giving Lena a big hug, “I’m always here if you need me.”

 

“You do know that goes both ways,” Lena said, “And, by the way, we never got our time together this weekend with James screwing everything up.  How about you come over tomorrow night for dinner?”

 

“You can make it one night without Alex?” Kara teased.

 

“I think I’ll survive,” Lena answered, even as she planned in her head to maybe have Alex come over after Kara left.

 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kara said smiling as she left the office.

 

Lena sat and started working furiously.  She hadn’t noticed how much time passed when she heard a text notice on her phone.  She looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly five.  She looked at the text.

 

_Alex:  stuff at work gonna be late_

_Lena:  Okay.  Any idea what time?_

_Alex:  no way to tell will text later_

_Lena:  I have plenty to do at the office.  No worries._

 

Lena looked at the phone and sighed.  She wished she could type “Love you” to end the conversation.  She hoped one day soon she would.  She got back to work. 

 

By the time the text pinged again it was nearly eight.  Lena grabbed the phone quickly.

 

_Alex:  finally done starving_

_Lena:  I’ll pick up dinner for us on the way home if you’d like._

_Alex:  ur still at work?_

_Lena:  It’s early for me.  What would you like?_

_Alex:  anything need to take quick shower here_

_Lena:  Okay.  See you soon._

 

Lena immediately got on her laptop and ordered Pad Thai and spring rolls from a nearby restaurant.  She saved her work and grabbed her things.  She texted her driver and headed out.  She was home in a half hour.  She set the table and put a bottle of white wine in the ice in the freezer to get cold quickly.  About fifteen minutes later Alex knocked on the door.  Lena opened it with a smile.  She noticed immediately that Alex looked exhausted.

 

“Get in here,” Lena said, taking Alex’s hand and leading her to the couch. Alex flopped down heavily.  “Are you okay?”

 

“I shot someone,” Alex said, leaning her head back onto the couch and closing her eyes.  Lena was glad Alex’s eyes were closed because she was sure her reaction was a look of shock.  She wasn’t sure what to say so she gently slid her arm under Alex’s neck and brought her in to her body.  Alex immediately pulled her legs up onto the couch and snuggled into Lena.  They sat like that for a few moments quietly.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asked softly.

 

“It was a good shoot,” Alex said, sighing, “And I hit the guy in the leg – just like I’m trained to do.  He’ll be fine.  If I hadn’t shot him he would have hurt someone else.  Maybe even killed them.”

 

“Then it sounds like you did your job,” Lena said gently.

 

“I did, but I hate when it comes down to that,” Alex said, “J’onn took away the guns, which I didn’t really agree with.  Colonel Haley is too quick to order everyone to shoot.  I don’t know what the right answer is.”

 

Lena pulled back and looked at Alex, “Everyone wants the answers to be black and white.  That’s never the way the world actually works.”

 

“Isn’t that the truth?” Alex sighed out. She snuggled back into Lena and Lena scratched her back softly for a few minutes.

 

“I’m still not going to rub your feet,” Lena said and Alex burst into laughter.

 

“You’re the worst,” Alex said, pushing Lena back onto the sofa and laying on top of her.  Lena was laughing as their lips met in an uncoordinated sloppy kiss.  Alex stood up from the couch, still chuckling, “I’m starving.  Can we eat?”

 

Lena smiled and stood up and led Alex to the kitchen.  She took the food out from the oven where it was staying warm and grabbed the wine from the freezer.  They sat and ate.  Alex explained more about what happened at work.  Lena told Alex more about her interactions with James and then about some projects she was working on at L-Corp.  Their conversation was easy and comfortable.  When they were done they cleaned up and then went and changed into pajamas.  They settled back on the couch together and watched a few episodes of Veep, laughing together and enjoying the show.  After the third episode Alex let out a yawn.  Lena grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.  She took Alex’s hand.

 

“Come on sleepyhead,” she said standing and heading towards the bedroom.

 

“I’m not too sleepy,” Alex said, making Lena giggle.

 

“I hope not,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow at Alex and making her feel flushed immediately.

 

Alex climbed into bed.  She expected Lena to follow but Lena just stood next to the bed and looked down at her.  Alex watched as Lena slowly pulled up her t-shirt over her head.  Alex propped herself up on her elbows and smiled.  Lena smiled back and jiggled a little, making Alex laugh.  Lena reached down and pulled off her pajama pants, standing by the bedside completely naked.

 

“Please tell me you’re getting into this bed soon,” Alex said, licking her lips, her eyes hooded.

 

Lena reached into her nightstand and pulled out a small vibrator.

 

“I don’t really need this by myself anymore,” Lena teased as she turned it on and ran it over her own stomach.  Alex heard herself let out a small moan watching Lena.  She was incredibly turned on.  “I thought maybe it might be fun to use it together, though.”

 

Alex pulled off her own clothing as quickly as she could, “Get in here, now.”

 

Lena climbed atop Alex, straddling her.  She ran the vibrator softly up Alex’s stomach then across her chest.  She reached Alex’s nipple and held the vibrator against it.  Alex arched her back as the pleasurable sensation ran through her body.  Lena used her other hand to pinch at Alex’s other nipple and Alex let out a loud gasp.

 

“Too much?” Lena asked.

 

“God, no,” Alex moaned out, “It feels fucking incredible.”

 

Lena started rocking her hips back and forth slowly as she continued her ministrations at Alex’s breasts.  Lena’s breathing rate was picking up and Alex could feel her wetness.  Alex was lost in the all the sensation, the vibrating, the pinching, the rubbing of their mounds together.  All she could do was surrender to the feeling.  She closed her eyes.  She could hear herself moaning, even as she could barely control it.  She shuddered as Lena’s movements stopped.  She opened her eyes and looked up at Lena.

 

Lena shifted to the side slightly.  She took one of Alex’s legs and pulled it up over hers so that they were interlaced with one another.  She found a good angle and started rocking again.  The feeling of their clits rubbing together made Alex shudder beneath her.

 

“So good, Lena,” Alex moaned out.  Lena was breathing heavily and her hips were moving faster.  Alex watched as she turned the vibrator to a higher setting.  Lena slowed her hips then brought the vibrator down and slid it in between them.  The vibration hit them both and they were moaning loudly together.

 

“I’m going to cum, Alex,” Lena rasped out, pushing her hips down and making the vibrator clamp even tighter between them.  Lena started bucking and moaning out Alex’s name.

 

Alex’s orgasm hit hard.  Her body was shaking.  She grabbed onto Lena’s shoulders and felt her nails sinking into Lena’s back.  Her toes curled and she felt a gush of wetness as her entire body went taut.  Waves of pleasure soaked over her as Lena continued pushing her hips down atop her.  Finally, Lena pulled the vibrator away and they both slumped into one another, completely relaxed.

 

“Every time I think it can’t get any better,” Alex said, rubbing Lena’s back, “Then you surprise me again.”

 

Lena kissed Alex’s neck as she giggled, “I thought maybe we could start introducing some toys into the mix.  I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Mind?” Alex asked chuckling “I’m looking forward to whatever comes next.”

 

Lena giggled and kissed her way up Alex’s neck to her lips.  They kissed softly for a while until Lena pulled away and snuggled herself into Alex’s neck.

 

“Alex?” Lena said softly.

 

“Yeah, babe,” Alex answered, moving away a bit and laying on her side so that they were facing one another.

 

“Do you want a key to my place?” Lena asked, then she rushed out, “I mean, no pressure or anything, but just in case you were coming here and beat me home or if I had to leave early in the morning or …”

 

“Shhhh,” Alex said softly, leaning forward and interrupting Lena’s ramble with a gentle kiss, “Yes, I’d like a key.  And I could make one for my place for you – I mean I know it’s not the penthouse or anything…”

 

“I love your place,” Lena said, chuckling, “It feels way homier than here.  I had this place decorated by a designer and just went with it.”

 

“She did a good job, it’s beautiful,” Alex said, “But it doesn’t really capture you.  Maybe one day you’ll put your own heart into a place.”

 

“I was a little afraid I’d freak you out if I offered you a key,” Lena admitted quietly.

 

“We are moving quickly,” Alex said, “But it feels right, Lena.”  Alex leaned in for another kiss.

 

When they broke apart Alex looked at Lena and gently put her hand on Lena’s neck, “Today after the shooting I was upset.  I knew what I did was the right thing but it was still really hard to deal with.  All I wanted was to see you.  I knew I’d feel better with you.”

 

“The vibrator probably helped, too,” Lena teased and Alex laughed. 

 

Lena pulled Alex into her arms and held her tightly for a few moments, rubbing her back softly.  Alex relaxed into Lena and they settled into a comfortable position, still intertwined with one another.  Pretty soon Alex heard Lena’s breath settling into a sleepy pattern.  A few minutes later, Lena was snoring softly and Alex felt herself close to sleep.  She looked down at Lena and watched her sleeping.  She leaned forward and kissed Lena’s head softly.

 

“I love you, Lena,” she whispered just before falling into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was difficult to write - literally - I injured my hand and typing is a bitch - may slow my progress for a bit because I may need surgery. ugh.
> 
> i'm enjoying this story even though I usually know where i'm going and this was supposed to be a one-shot! i figured out an arc so I know where I'm going now...


	9. Emotions, Nerves and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time together and first dinner with Eliza

The next couple of weeks passed uneventfully.  Kara managed to spend time with Lena and Alex alone as well as the three of them hanging out together.  She grew closer to Lena as she told her about her growing up on Krypton and discovering her powers on earth.  They hadn’t discussed the day she was placed in her pod or her time stuck in the phantom zone.  Kara didn’t like to think about those times and Lena seemed to sense when she became uncomfortable and would steer the conversation to happier subjects.

 

Kara’s relationship with Alex seemed to be growing even closer as well.  They carved out time for coffee or for lunch a few times a week.  Alex seemed calmer and more at peace since dating Lena.  She was more confident in all the aspects of her life.  She was more open to hearing Kara’s opinions on things like running the DEO.  It was as if the anger of the last few months of Alex’s life was fading away.

 

Lena and Alex had settled into a routine with one another.  They spent nearly every night together unless one of them had a work issue that made it near impossible.  They generally spent the night at whichever apartment was more convenient based on their schedules.  They were settling into a domestic pattern which suited them well.  On a Wednesday evening they both arrived at Lena’s apartment a little after seven and walked into the penthouse together.

 

“Want me to order something?” Lena asked, “or do you want to make some sandwiches and salads?”

 

“Let’s eat whatever is in the fridge,” Alex answered, “I’m not too hungry.”

 

“You feeling all right?” Lena asked, kicking off her heels and walking towards Alex.  She put her arms around Alex’s shoulders and leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

“I’m good,” Alex said, “Just exhausted.”  They fixed a quick dinner then changed and settled onto the couch.  Lena grabbed a book and snuggled up to Alex to read.  Alex put on some music and started to read the day’s news on her phone.  They were settling into the quiet when Alex’s phone rang.  Alex sighed heavily at the interruption then answered it.

 

“Hi Mom,” Alex said.  Lena moved over then got up and went to the bathroom.  She wanted to give Alex some space to talk so she decided she would shower now instead of the morning.  A few minutes later she pulled her pajamas back on and draped a towel around her shoulders to keep her wet hair off of her.  She walked back into the den and sat down.

 

“How’s Eliza?” she asked.

 

“She’s fine,” Alex said, “Come here.”  Alex pulled Lena back into her former position closer to her on the couch.

 

“You don’t have to leave when people call,” Alex said, “I’ll let you know if I ever need privacy.”

 

“Okay,” Lena answered, “I don’t want to intrude on family stuff.”

 

“Well, get ready to intrude,” Alex said chuckling, “Because, if it’s okay with you, I’d like you to join me for dinner with my mom and Kara Saturday night.”

 

“Really?” Lena asked, cocking an eyebrow at Alex.

 

“Yes, really,” Alex answered, “Mom has a conference in town and she decided she would spend the night rather than drive back to Midvale.  She wants to have dinner.”

 

“Did she invite me or are we just showing up?” Lena asked, sounding a bit nervous.

 

“She asked if I wanted to bring you along,” Alex said, rubbing Lena’s back to relax her, “And of course I said yes.”

 

“You don’t think it’ll be weird?” Lena asked.

 

“Lena, you’re my girlfriend, right?” Alex asked.

 

“Well, we never put a label on it or anything,” Lena answered, giggling, “And ‘girlfriend’ kind of sounds like we’re headed to prom.”

 

“What do want me to call you?” Alex asked, lowering her voice into a sarcastic growl, “My lover?”

 

“Oh, god, stop,” Lena answered, laughing and slapping Alex’s shoulder.

 

“Whatever you are I want you there,” Alex said, still chuckling, “You already know Eliza so it shouldn’t be that awkward.”

 

“The other times I’ve been with her I wasn’t sleeping with you, Alex,” Lena said, “It’s quite different.”

 

“I certainly hope my mother is not thinking about what we do in the bedroom,” Alex teased.

 

“Or the shower, or the kitchen counter,” Lena answered, smirking.  Alex laughed.

 

“It’ll be fine, Lena,” Alex said, “But listen, don’t try to pay.”

 

“Why not?” Lena said, “It’s ridiculous that anyone would buy me dinner.”

 

“I know how you feel but it isn’t an economic thing, Lena,” Alex said, “Mom likes to do stuff for us and she already said she is treating.  You need to let her do that.”  Lena sighed and leaned back into Alex.  She stayed quiet for a few moments.

 

“You okay?” Alex asked softly.

 

“I have no frame of reference for this,” Lena said, her voice wavering, “the whole idea of a mom doing something nice for her daughter just because…”

 

Alex put down her phone and wrapped both arms around Lena.  They sat quietly for a few moments until Alex finally spoke softly.

 

“I’m sorry that no one loved you the way you deserved when you were a kid, babe,” Alex said quietly.

 

“I think my real mom might have,” Lena said, “I was only four when she died so I don’t have any solid memories – more just a feeling.”

 

“How did she die?” Alex asked gently.

 

“She drowned,” Lena said, her voice flat, “I watched her drown in front of me.  I didn’t do anything but stand and watch.”  Alex almost couldn’t bear the pain she felt in her heart hearing Lena’s words.  Lena’s tone sounded like she was telling a story about someone else, as if it hurt too much to attribute the tragedy to her own life.  Alex felt hot tears spilling from her eyes as she turned Lena’s shoulders so that they were facing one another.

 

“No young child should ever lose a parent,” Alex said, leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching, “and I understand that you feel guilt.  I feel so much guilt about Jeremiah that I can’t breathe sometimes.”  They sat quietly holding each other for a few minutes.

 

“Alex?” Lena finally said softly.  Alex looked at Lena and nodded slightly for her to continue, “I thought you would tell me that it’s not my fault.”

 

“I would hope I don’t need to tell you that,” Alex said quietly, “I’m sure you know that there’s no way a four year old could do anything to stop an adult from drowning, but sometimes we feel guilty for things that are completely out of our control.”

 

“I know it’s crazy but I felt like I deserved the way Lillian treated me,” Lena said, “after what happened with my mother.”

 

“Oh, babe, you deserve love,” Alex said, “that’s all you deserve.”  Alex leaned back and pulled Lena into her so that they were laying wrapped in each other’s arms on the couch.  They stayed like that for some time, quietly holding each other.  Alex scratched Lena’s back softly and Lena gently twisted her fingers in Alex’s hair.  When they both let their sadness drift away Lena pulled back and looked at Alex.

 

“I’d love to go to dinner with your family,” Lena said, then she leaned forward and kissed Alex softly.

 

“Good, because we all want you there,” Alex answered.  She stood and led Lena to the bedroom.  They cuddled into each other immediately.

 

“Alex, would you be upset if we just went to sleep tonight?” Lena whispered softly, “I’m spent.”

 

“Of course not, babe,” Alex answered gently.  Lena turned to her side, pulling Alex’s arm so that Alex was spooning her.  They both fell quickly into sleep.

 

********************

 

By the time Saturday evening came Lena had worked herself into a bundle of nerves.  Alex waited patiently as Lena changed outfits multiple times.  Finally, Alex walked into the closet to find Lena standing in her underwear and black slacks holding two different blouses in front of her.  Alex grabbed one of the blouses and held it up next to Lena.

 

“C’mon, put your arm in,” Alex huffed out.  Lena laughed softly as Alex helped her put her shirt on.

 

“You’ve never helped me put clothes on before, Alex,” Lena said, giggling.

 

“I really prefer taking them off of you,” Alex huffed, “But I thought you might stay in here forever.”  Alex buttoned the last button and quickly handed Lena some black booties.  Lena slipped them on and texted her driver.

 

“I want to make sure I look good tonight,” Lena answered, almost whining.

 

“You always look good,” Alex answered taking Lena’s hand and leading her to the door.  They hopped on the elevator.  “Now stop being so nervous.  Eliza already likes you.”

 

“I’ll try,” Lena answered.

 

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to the restaurant.  They stepped from the car and Alex took Lena’s hand.  They walked together inside and the maître d guided them to a booth near the corner.  Eliza and Kara were there waiting.  Kara jumped up and pulled Lena into a tight hug.  Kara’s exuberance made Lena feel a bit more relaxed.  Eliza pulled back from hugging Alex and stepped toward Lena, who was unsure what to do.  Eliza reached out and squeezed Lena’s hand gently then sat back down.  Alex and Lena slid into the booth across from the two women.

 

“Sorry we’re a little late,” Alex said.

 

“It’s no problem, we just sat,” Eliza answered, “the waiter hadn’t even gotten here yet.”

 

“Can I guess?” Kara asked giggling, “Lena couldn’t decide what to wear.”

 

“I think she was on her 18th outfit when I intervened,” Alex laughed and Lena turned a bright shade of crimson.

 

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, Lena,” Eliza said. Lena was caught off guard and sat quietly, “Dating Alex and choosing Kara as your best friend.  I apologize for how I raised these two.”  Lena giggled, relaxing as Eliza teased her daughters.

 

“Unfortunately, Kara is correct,” Lena said, “She knows me too well.  I was a bit nervous about tonight and I might have changed outfits a few times.”

 

The waiter approached the table.  Eliza ordered a glass of prosecco and everyone agreed to have the same.  In just a few minutes the waiter returned with the fluted glasses of sparkling wine.

 

“I’m so glad you could all make it,” Eliza said, raising her glass so they all clinked together before taking a sip.

 

“So, what was your conference about, Eliza?” Lena asked.  The next few minutes were taken up by Lena and Eliza talking excitedly about new advances in biotechnology.  Alex and Kara listened attentively for a while until they were both clearly getting bored by the science talk.

 

“I’m thrilled you two are getting along so well,” Alex finally said, “But how about we talk about what we are going to eat.”

 

“Yes, better subject,” Kara said excitedly.

 

“Please tell me you ate before you came,” Eliza said, looking at Kara.

 

“Of course I did,” Kara said, “I know better than to order multiple entrees at a fancy restaurant.”

 

“But she has no problem eating eight burgers for a light lunch at my office,” Lena said, giggling as she read the menu.

 

“Rao, I’m so glad I don’t have to eat politely in front of you anymore,” Kara said, smiling widely.

 

The waiter returned to the table and they placed their orders.  Kara ordered two appetizers and an entrée, making Eliza shake her head and chuckle.  They all chatted for a bit as the first wave of food arrived at the table.

 

Lena could tell that Kara was concentrating on eating slowly.  She took the piece of sourdough the waiter had placed on her bread plate and slid it over to Kara’s plate.  Kara looked up and gave her a grin.  They ate their appetizers and ordered a bottle of wine to accompany their entrees.  The conversation was pleasant as their food arrived.

 

“So, what's been going on at work for you, Alex?” Eliza asked.  Alex sighed then looked up at her mother.

 

“I was on desk duty for a few days,” Alex said, “I was involved in a shooting.”

 

“What?” Kara asked, laying her fork down and forgetting her food, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“It’s fine,” Alex said trying to keep her voice even, “Everything is fine.”  Lena reached over and intertwined her fingers with Alex’s hand.  Alex’s breath evened out.

 

“What happened, sweetie?” Eliza asked softly.

 

“There was an altercation between some of the Children of Liberty guys and some aliens down at the riverfront,” Alex said, “It started as a barfight then got rougher.  Someone pulled a gun.  I shot him in the leg.  He’s fine.  It was a good shoot.  The desk duty thing is standard procedure.  I was never in any trouble.”

 

“I hate that I’m not working with you anymore,” Kara said, the anger in her voice clear.

 

“So do I,” Alex answered gently.  Lena let go of Alex’s hand and rubbed her back softly.

 

“We have to figure out a way for you to communicate with me,” Kara said quietly, “without the DEO knowing – just in case you need me.”

 

“I can do that,” Lena answered immediately, “I can make a communication device way more advanced than anything the government currently uses.”

 

“Seriously?” Alex asked, resuming eating.  Kara seemed to relax and picked up her fork to eat again as well.

 

“Do you doubt me?” Lena teased, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Not for one second, babe,” Alex answered chuckling.

 

“Will it take long?” Kara asked, clearly excited with the prospect of being able to talk to Alex surreptitiously.

 

“I’ll come up with something soon,” Lena said, “We’ll work on it this week.”

 

The girls went right back to dinner.  Eliza looked at them quizzically for a few moments.

 

“What?” Alex asked, looking at Eliza.

 

“Do you three have any idea the seriousness of what you’re talking about?” Eliza asked.  “Lena could get in big trouble creating a device to circumvent the government’s clear orders that Supergirl is not to help the DEO.  Alex, you could be fired.  Kara, well – I don’t know what to say.”

 

“I’m pretty close to quitting as it is, Mom,” Alex huffed out, “The only reason I’m staying is to try to keep the DEO from getting any worse.”

 

“Eliza, I won’t be doing anything illegal,” Lena said, “If I want to develop a new emergency communication device I can.  I have no obligation to share any of my technology with the government.”

 

“And I’m free to help anyone I want so long as I don’t break any laws,” Kara said.

 

“I thought the two of you were impossible,” Eliza said, sighing, “Now I’m dealing with three.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena said immediately, her nerves clearly popping back up, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Eliza looked at Lena confusedly for a moment before speaking, “You don’t have to apologize, Lena.  I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I think it’s sweet how much you clearly care for both of my girls.”

 

Alex draped her arm over Lena and gave her a quick kiss on the temple, “We drive Mom crazy with worry, babe.  You’ll get used to it.”   Alex stood from the table, “Anyone know where the restroom is?”

 

“I do,” Kara said, jumping up, “I’ll show you.”  Alex glanced at Lena and smiled apologetically for leaving her alone.  Kara obliviously took Alex’s hand and led her away from the table.

 

Eliza looked up at Lena and smiled softly.

 

“Lena, I’m really glad you agreed to join us tonight,” Eliza said, “It’s clear how much Alex cares for you.”

 

“I’m glad to be here,” Lena answered, “And I’m sorry to be so on edge.  I never experienced this sort of thing with my family – just sitting around enjoying each other.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.  We’ve had some tough times in our family,” Eliza said softly, “I fear I was a little harder on Alex than I should have been when Kara first got here.  Then after Jeremiah disappeared we were all a mess.  Somehow we’ve managed to stay close through it all.”

 

“You’re a good mom, Eliza,” Lena said thoughtfully, “your daughters adore you.”

 

“Well that’s about the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Eliza said sincerely, “You know, Lena, I watched how you slid Kara your extra food without any thought and how you grabbed Alex’s hand as soon as she got upset about work – you’re good for my girls.  I’m glad they found you.”

 

Lena was trying not to tear up as Alex and Kara appeared at the table.  Alex slid in and looked at Lena questioningly.  She grabbed Lena’s hand and Lena relaxed into her shoulder.

 

“Everything good here?” Alex asked.

 

“Everything is great,” Lena said, smiling at Eliza.

 

The bill came and Lena stared at it as Eliza picked it up immediately.

 

“My treat,” Eliza said, smiling at the girls.

 

“Will you let me treat another time?” Lena asked politely.

 

“We’ll see,” Eliza said smiling.

 

They finished dinner and walked out together.  They all walked with Eliza down the block to the hotel where the conference was being held.  Kara offered again for Eliza to stay with her but Eliza insisted that she was enjoying the vacation feel of the hotel suite.  They all hugged and Eliza went into the lobby.  It was only a minute before Lena’s driver pulled up to the curb.  Kara wanted to go flying for a bit so she gave them another hug before walking into the alley next to the hotel. 

 

Alex and Lena hopped into the car and were back at her penthouse a few minutes later.  As soon as they walked in Alex pushed Lena against the door and kissed her.  Lena pulled back for a breath and looked at Alex.

 

“Excited about getting the shirt off, are we?” she asked smirking.

 

Alex kissed Lena’s neck as she started unbuttoning her shirt. 

 

“It’s been too long,” Alex mumbled as she kissed her way down Lena’s neck.

 

“Since last night?” Lena asked, giggling.

 

Alex stood up and gazed at Lena, her lips swollen from their kiss and her shirt hanging open.  She slowed down her breath and pulled Lena into a tight hold.  She leaned in and kissed her much more softly.

 

“You did great with the family thing tonight,” Alex said as she took Lena’s hand and led her towards the bedroom, “I couldn’t wait to get you home and rip your clothes off but now I think I’d rather take my time with you.”

 

Alex kissed Lena softly and placed her hands on her waist.  Lena draped her arms over Alex’s neck and relaxed into the feeling of her soft kisses.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Alex whispered, “I can’t get enough of you.”

 

All of Lena’s emotions seemed to roll over her as Alex kissed her neck softly.  Lena’s mind filled with the thoughts of the last weeks – of their first night together, of their first date and those that followed, of comforting Alex after the shooting, of telling Alex about her mother then falling asleep in her arms, of feeling like a part of Alex’s family.  She suddenly felt the most vulnerable she’d ever felt in her life.  She could feel tears pooling in her eyes.

 

“Babe, what is it?” Alex asked, stroking Lena’s cheek softly, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“Alex, you didn’t upset me,” Lena said quietly.

 

“Then what’s wrong?” Alex asked, looking into Lena’s eyes.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Lena said softly, “I love you, Alex.”  A tear escaped down her cheek. 

 

Alex leaned forward and kissed away the tear.  She held Lena closely and whispered into her ear, “I wanted to say it but I was too scared.”

 

She turned her head slightly and kissed Lena softly but passionately.  When she pulled away she looked at Lena and stroked her neck softly.

 

“I love you, Lena,” Alex said quietly then she pulled her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news - no hand surgery necessary. bad news - splint for a least four weeks. Luckily the pain has mostly subsided but the typing is still slow!!!
> 
> There's going to be some measure of angst soon - I can't have all happiness and fluff


	10. After I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena after they share their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't go straight to angst after they professed their love - the obvious place to go is a chapter of smut. So warned.

_“I love you, Lena,” Alex said quietly then she pulled her in for another kiss._

 

“You do?” Lena asked softly, looking up at Alex.

 

“Yes, I do,” Alex answered, giggling at Lena then resuming kissing her neck while mumbling, “I actually said it the other night.”

 

“I’m sure I’d remember that,” Lena said, leaning her head to give Alex easier access.

 

“You may have already been asleep,” Alex said, sucking softly on Lena’s pulse point and making her moan softly.  Lena pulled slightly away from Alex and smiled at her softly.

 

“You told me you loved me after I fell asleep?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, I may have done that,” Alex said, chuckling, “I’m realizing now how ridiculous it sounds.”

 

Lena leaned up and kissed Alex softly, “I think it’s sweet.”  Their kisses grew deeper though neither of them seemed in any rush.  They took their time undressing each other, peppering each other with kisses along the way.  When they were fully naked Alex gently pushed Lena so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.  She knelt in front of her and kissed her breasts, stopping to suck roughly enough to leave light marks.  Lena laced her fingers into Alex’s hair and enjoyed the sensations, moaning softly.  Alex gently pushed Lena’s shoulders so that she was lying back, her knees bent over the edge of the bed.

 

“What’s your plan here?” Lena asked, propping herself on her elbows.

 

Alex laughed and pushed Lena’s knees further apart.  She looked up and smirked at Lena before leaning in and licking roughly between Lena’s legs.

 

“Oh, fuck, Alex,” Lena moaned out, lying back and clenching the sheets.  Alex hummed softly as she continued licking and sucking at Lena.  Lena wrapped her feet over Alex’s shoulders and gave in completely to her.  She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of Alex between her legs.  She could feel herself getting worked up, her wetness coating her thighs.  She was trying to keep from bucking against Alex as her breathing was becoming raspier.

 

“Yes, Alex, just like that,” she prodded, beginning to arch her back into the sensations.  Alex moved from between her legs and kissed her thighs softly.  Lena let out a big huff.  Alex stood up and looked at Lena.  Lena opened her eyes and looked up at her.

 

“What?” Lena asked, “I was getting close.”

 

“I have something in mind,” Alex said leaning down and kissing Lena deeply.  Lena could taste herself on Alex and the tingling between her legs remained intense.

 

“You’re making me crazy,” Lena whispered out, “teasing.”

 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Alex said, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Lena flopped back at first then decided to move herself fully on to the bed.  She didn’t know what Alex had in mind but she might as well be comfortable.  She heard Alex coming back into the room and looked over.  Alex was wearing a deep brown leather strap on harness.  She was holding a rather large dildo in her hand.

 

“If you’re up to it, I need you to help me with this,” Alex said, smirking at Lena’s clearly surprised expression.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Lena said, suddenly, making Alex laugh, “Come here.”

 

Alex got into the bed next to Lena, “So, I went to this high end shop a friend told me about. They hand make all the leather stuff.”

 

Lena ran her finger along the harness, “It’s soft, it’s nice.”

 

“Yep, and they sell only higher end toys,” Alex said, “so this - it fits so that both of us should be able to feel pressure.” Alex showed her the dildo.  It looked like a strapless dildo but it fit perfectly into the harness.  “And it has a remote for vibration.”

 

“So, you wanted to get me worked up then bring out the big guns,” Lena teased.

 

“I was getting us both worked up,” Alex said, “will you help me?”

 

It occurred to Lena that she might have felt embarrassed with anyone else in this situation but Alex made her feel comfortable sharing everything.  Lena took the dildo in her hand and looked at it for a moment to make sure she understood how it worked.  She put it down and pushed Alex back onto the bed.  She leaned up and kissed Alex and she slid her hand down between Alex’s legs.  She quickly found that Alex was just as worked up as she was.  Alex had the harness attached loosely.  Lena took the dildo in her hand and rubbed the short end against Alex’s wetness.

 

“Just relax, Alex,” Lena said softly as she made sure that the end was moist enough.  Alex was breathing deeply as Lena gently inserted the short tip.  Alex gasped softly. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m good,” Alex answered, “It was a little more than I thought.”  Lena pulled the harness over the dildo and tightened it until everything seemed to be in place.

 

“I think I’m the one who’s going to get a little more of this deal,” Lena purred out as she tugged slightly on the dildo.   Alex moaned as it rubbed against her clit perfectly.

 

“Fuck, Lena,” Alex said, “that feels incredible.”  Lena took Alex’s breast into her mouth and sucked roughly on her nipple as she rubbed back and forth on the dildo.  Alex’s back arched slightly, “Oh, god, that’s good.” Alex suddenly brought her legs together and turned on her side.  She flipped Lena onto her back and climbed between her legs.

 

Alex slowed things down again, letting some of her weight onto Lena as she kissed her, pushing her tongue gently through Lena’s lips.  She brought her hand up and held Lena’s neck as she kissed her, relishing in the feeling of their bodies together.  Lena tried to control her breathing.  She was thoroughly enjoying the intimacy of holding Alex and kissing her but she was also desperate for Alex to push inside of her.  She let her hands trail down slowly to Alex’s ass then pulled her in even closer.

 

“What do you want, Lena?” Alex asked softly, letting her warm breath run over Lena’s neck.

 

“I want you,” Lena answered, moaning, “inside me, Alex.”

 

Alex sat back onto her knees.  She rubbed the end of the dildo right against Lena’s clit, making Lena gasp for breath.  Alex ran her fingers through Lena’s wetness and rubbed it onto the dildo, making sure it would slide into Lena easily.  She gently spread Lena’s legs a bid wider and lined herself up.  She pushed in the first inch or so then stopped to let Lena get adjusted.  Lena whimpered a bit.

 

“Is this okay?” Alex asked softly and Lena nodded.

 

“Just go slow,” Lena said, breathing deeply.  Alex gently moved herself over Lena and slid in a bit deeper.  She took her time, concentrating on Lena’s breathing until the dildo was fully inserted.  As Alex let her weight down slightly she felt the pressure on her own clit and she moaned.  Lena’s finger clasped Alex’s back as she reacted to the noise.

 

Alex looked into Lena’s eyes and kissed her as she began rocking back and forth.  Soon it became obvious that the sensation was too much for them to kiss and to breathe.  They were both moaning as the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room.

 

“Christ, Lena, this feels so good,” Alex moaned out, desperately trying to control how rough she was being.

 

“Alex, faster, please,” Lena grunted out, holding tightly to Alex’s waist, “I need more.”

 

That was all that Alex needed to hear.  She adjusted her position slightly and began humping Lena for all she was worth.  They were both breathing heavily, their moans mixing together.  Alex could feel how wet Lena was as the dildo slid in and out easily.  She knew Lena was getting close by the sound of her breathing.  Somehow Alex’s brain functioned enough to push the button on the remote.  The vibration started and Alex’s hips bucked even harder.

 

“Fuck,” Alex moaned out, her eyes clenching shut as she desperately tried to wait for Lena.  Luckily it was only a moment before she felt the tightness cinching around the dildo and she heard Lena moaning out her name.

 

“Yes, Alex, don’t stop, oh god,” Lena moaned as she wrapped her legs tightly around Alex’s back and pushed Alex even deeper inside of her.  Alex could feel the sweat on her forearms as she continued pulsing into Lena.  Finally, she couldn’t hold herself up anymore and she collapsed onto Lena.  She flipped the switch off and let them both come down from their orgasms.

 

When Lena’s breathing ebbed down she kissed Alex’s neck softly, “That was amazing.”

 

Alex looked at Lena.  Her look told the story immediately.  She wasn’t finished.  She pulled out of Lena, making her whimper softly.

 

“Turn over,” she said, helping Lena flip to her stomach.  Alex immediately pulled Lena back so that she was on her hands and knees.  Alex rubbed the dildo on Lena’s still sensitive clit and Lena flinched and moaned.  Alex easily slid the dildo into Lena.  She held Lena’s waist and started fucking her from behind. 

 

“Jesus, Alex,” Lena moaned out, bunching the sheets in her hands, “It feels so fucking good.”

 

Alex was spurred on by Lena’s cursing, pushing in and out of her roughly.  She knew the second round wouldn’t last as long as the first.  It was only a couple of minutes before Lena’s raspy breathing let Alex know she was close again.  Alex grabbed Lena’s shoulders and pulled her up.  Alex was on her knees and Lena’s back was up against Alex’s breasts.  Alex was still moving softly back and forth inside of Lena.  She reached around and rubbed Lena’s clit as she turned the vibration back on.  Lena’s orgasm hit immediately and it hit hard.  She screamed out as Alex held her gently in place.  Alex’s orgasm washed over her and she moaned deeply into Lena’s back, her hips bucking and moving the dildo deeply into Lena.  Alex couldn’t hold on and Lena flopped forward.  Alex moved forward with her and moaned as the last few bucks of her hips signaled that she couldn’t go any more.  She turned off the vibrator again and slowly slid out from Lena, who was lying motionless beneath her.  Lena’s eyes were closed and she was still breathing heavily.

 

Alex took off the harness and let it drop to the floor beside the bed.  She moved over to Lena and rubbed her back softly.  Lena flinched a bit at the first touch then relaxed completely.

 

“Babe, are you okay?” Alex asked, kissing Lena’s shoulder.  Lena slowly turned over and brought her hands up so that they were cupping Alex’s face.  She pulled her forward and they kissed softly for a few minutes until Lena finally pulled back.

 

“I might not be able to walk tomorrow,” Lena said, smirking at Alex.

 

“Really?” Alex answered, “I feel like I did most of the work.”

 

“Why am I in love with such a horse’s ass?” Lena asked, laughing.

 

Alex pulled Lena into her arms, her voice more serious, “Lena, you make me feel so good.”

 

“So do you, love,” Lena answered, tenderly, “It’s never been like this with anyone else.”

 

“I want the world to stop,” Alex said looking down at Lena, “And I want to stay here with you.”

 

“We can’t stop the world, darling,” Lena said, running her hand through Alex’s hair, “But at least we can face it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, some plot next...


	11. Some News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets affected by some family news

Kara and J’onn walked into Alex’s kitchen to make some more popcorn for the group.  Alex, Lena, Nia and Brainy had moved from the monopoly table to sit on the floor in front of the television.  Lena and Brainy were holding the video game controls in their hands, their faces concentrated, while Alex and Nia cheered them on.

 

“I feel like I’m in a house full of children,” J’onn said laughing.

 

“I love game night,” Kara answered, giggling as she watched Alex and Lena high five as Brainy tossed his controller to the ground.

 

“I don’t ever think I’ve seen Alex so happy,” J’onn said, looking toward the group tenderly.

 

“I know,” Kara answered, “Lena is so good for her.”

 

“How are you handling their pairing, Kara?” J’onn asked, “It must be complicated for you.”

 

“I thought it would be,” Kara said, “But it’s turned out easier than I ever imagined.  Both of them make time for me – and when the three of us are together it’s great.  I never feel like the third wheel.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” J’onn said, “It doesn’t take an empath to see that Alex is in love.  I don’t know Lena as well as you but I’d venture to say she feels the same.”

 

“She does,” Kara said, “She’s completely head over heels for Alex.”

 

They walked back into the den with the bowl of popcorn.  Brainy was complaining that video games of the 21st century were too simplified for his level of mathematical computation.  Alex was rolling her eyes wildly.  Nia and Lena were both doubled over laughing.  They abandoned the video game for some popcorn and drinks and were chatting happily when Alex’s phone vibrated.  She looked down then quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the television. 

 

“Guys, be quiet,” Alex said, her tone serious.  She found a news channel.  The banner running along the bottom of the screen read:

 

_Breaking news:  Lex Luthor to be moved from prison tomorrow_

Lena gasped loudly, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.  They all listened intently as the news anchor explained that Lex would be moved to a hospital facility to be treated for an unspecified illness.  The anchor said that reports indicated that the illness could not be treated in a standard prison hospital.  Authorities would not specify where Lex was being taken or how long he would be outside of the maximum security prison.

 

Kara listened intently, her hands fisting subconsciously.  She immediately worried that this was a ploy by Lex to escape custody.  She looked at Alex who was furiously texting on her phone.  Suddenly her hearing picked up the sound of Lena’s heart beating way too quickly.  She looked up to see Lena grabbing at her chest.

 

“Lena,” Kara shouted, running over to her.

 

Alex looked up to see Kara catching Lena as her knees buckled.  Alex threw down her phone and ran over as Kara gently picked up Lena in her arms.

 

“Can’t breath,” Lena gasped out, her breathing quick and shallow.

 

Alex looked at Kara in a panic.  J’onn, Nia and Brainy all waited for instruction.  Kara remained calm as she walked to the couch and settled with Lena next to her.  She spoke quietly to Lena while motioning for Alex to come closer.

 

“You’re okay,” Kara whispered, “Your heartbeat is strong.  You’re having a panic attack, Lee.  I used to have them – I know how scary it is, but you’re going to be okay.”

 

Alex listened to Kara and immediately recognized the symptoms.  She had talked Kara through many attacks when they were younger but her brain seemed to have turned off when she saw Lena in pain.  She concentrated her thoughts as she sat and pulled Lena into her arms.

 

“I want you to breathe with me,” Alex instructed Lena gently, “try to concentrate on just breathing.”

 

Lena felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest.  She could feel the sweat on her forehead and on her hands even as her body felt chilled.  She listened to Kara and to Alex encouraging her and she put her mind on the single task of breathing with Alex.

 

“That’s it,” Kara said as Lena’s breathing slowed to keep pace with Alex, “You’re doing great, Lee.  You’re going to be fine.”

 

Alex kept her breathing steady until Lena was able to get hers back in control.  Lena was still shaking slightly and Alex asked for a blanket.  J’onn quickly grabbed one from the bedroom and draped it gently over Lena.  Nia went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water.  She handed it to Kara and Kara nodded thankfully.  Brainy moved closer and put his hand on Lena’s leg.

 

“Lena Luthor,” Brainy said, “I know you are scared but you are not alone.”

 

A tear fell down Lena’s cheek and Alex gently wiped it away.  Lena realized she was clutching onto Alex’s shirt and she let her hand relax.  Alex immediately interlaced their fingers.

 

“I’ve got you, babe,” Alex said, “We’re all here for you.”  Lena started to feel some control again and she spoke softly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, “I’ve had some anxiety before but that’s never happened.  I feel ridiculous. I’m sorry.”

 

“Lee, don’t apologize,” Kara said, “I’ve had panic attacks.  They’re awful.  Alex used to have to talk me down.  There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“I can’t believe he’s getting out,” Lena said.

 

“He’s not being released, right?” Nia asked, “It sounds like he’s sick.”

 

“I know Lex,” Lena said, “There’s more to this.  And now…” A sob broke through and Lena clenched onto Alex’s shirt again.

 

“What is it babe?” Alex asked softly.

 

“You, Alex,” Lena said, sniffling, “And Kara.  You’re both in danger.  If he has a plan it’s going to be to hurt Supergirl.  And he’d never accept you and me.  If something happens to either of you I’ll never forgive myself.”

 

“Lena, we are not going to let him hurt anyone,” J’onn said, speaking with authority.  “Kara and Alex are like daughters to me.  I will not let Lex hurt my family.  You are part of that family now.”

 

“I’m not letting him get near either one of you,” Kara said, staring at Lena and Alex, “Until he gets back into maximum security we’re staying together.”

 

“Kara, he knows about kryptonite,” Lena said, “You’re not safe either.”

 

“Kryptonite can’t hurt me,” Nia said.

 

“Nor I,” Brainy added.

 

“You see, Lena,” J’onn said gently, “It’s not just you anymore, or any one of us.  We’ll get through this together.”

 

Lena relaxed a bit again and took a deep breath.  Kara handed her the water and she took a sip and laid her head onto Alex’s shoulder.  Alex rubbed her back softly.

 

“Thank you,” Lena finally said, looking up, “All of you.”  Lena sat up a bit and looked at Alex, “Can you find out any more details about what’s going on?”

 

Alex looked around and saw her phone lying on the ground.  She pulled her arm from behind Lena and nodded at Kara.  Kara immediately moved closer and wrapped Lena into her arms.  Lena relaxed back and Alex stood and grabbed the phone.

 

“Let me make some calls,” Alex said, “J’onn can you see what your contacts know?  And Brainy, maybe you can get on the laptop and see what you can find.”

 

They all went to work.  Nia took Alex’s place on the couch.  She looked up shyly and held out her hand.  Lena smiled and took her hand in hers.

 

“Lena, I don’t fully understand my powers yet,” Nia said, “But I’m an alien too.  I go by Dreamer.  I’ve been helping Kara.”

 

“So, you’re her,” Lena said, chuckling, “I guess I’m the only one here who can’t do anything special.”

 

“That’s not true,” Kara said hugging her tightly, “You made a suit that saved my life.  You’re my hero, Lena.”

 

“I think we all have our roles,” Nia said thoughtfully, “If we work together we can make sure that Lex doesn’t hurt anyone.”

 

“I don’t know how I’d handle this without all of you,” Lena said.

 

“That’s what friends do, Lena,” Nia said, “We’ve got your back.”

 

They spent the next half hour talking to contacts and reporting to one another but in the end they came up mostly empty.  The one big piece of information they were able to find out was the location of the facility where Lex was to be treated.

 

“At least we know something,” J’onn said, “So let’s make a plan.”

 

“I don’t want either of you alone at any time while he’s out,” Kara said, looking at Alex and Lena, “The four of us can take shifts.”

 

“I have a private security team already,” Lena said.

 

“Nope, I want you with a Super friend,” Kara answered seriously.

 

“Superfriends,” Brainy said, “I like the sound of that.”

 

“I have to agree,” Alex said, “As much as I don’t like it, I think it’s necessary.  If Lex is actually ill then we’ll know in a few days time and we can back off.  If it’s a ploy then I’d rather err on the safe side.”

 

“What about the communication device you were working on for us?” Kara asked Lena, “Is it ready?”

 

“I was planning on giving you the prototype tomorrow,” Lena said, “I’ll make six of them and we can each take one.  We’ll have to be together for a short meeting so I can show you all how they work.”

 

“Let’s do that first thing in the morning,” J’onn said, “Lex should be in transit by the afternoon.”

 

“I believe we should get a good night’s sleep and meet at L-Corp at 8:00 AM,” Brainy said, “We can receive our comms and discuss our schedules at that time.  This will allow us some time to think independently.”

 

“That sounds like a good plan,” Alex said, letting out a deep breath.

 

They all cleaned up quietly, everyone lost in thought.  J’onn, Nia and Brainy said their goodbyes.  Kara, Alex and Lena made their way back to the couch. 

 

“My body is exhausted,” Lena said, “I’ve never felt like this.”

 

“A panic attack takes a lot out of you,” Alex said, “We should get to bed.”

 

“I’m not leaving,” Kara said, standing with her hands on her hips.

 

“You don’t have to get into the Supergirl pose,” Lena said, chuckling slightly, “I’m not going to object.”  Kara stared at Alex.

 

“It’s fine, Kara,” Alex said smirking, “You can stay in the guest bedroom but you might want to turn off your super hearing.”

 

“Jeez, Alex, do you have to be like that right now?” Kara whined.

 

“Relax Kara,” Alex said, laughing, “I’m just trying to lighten the mood.  I’ll be good for one night.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara huffed out, “I don’t need any more stress.”

 

Lena stood and yawned.  She walked over and gave Kara a long, tight hug.

 

“Thank you for everything, darling,” Lena said, holding Kara close, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Lee,” Kara said, “It’s going to be fine.”

 

Alex got a big hug as well before Kara retreated to the guest bedroom.  Alex and Lena changed into pajamas and climbed into bed.  Lena immediately snuggled into Alex.

 

“He hates people like us as much as aliens,” Lena whispered, her voice faltering.

 

“People like us?” Alex asked, sarcasm dripping her in voice, “People who love one another?”

 

“You know what I mean,” Lena said sadly, “He’s so awful.”

 

“Maybe he really is ill,” Alex said, “We might be getting all worked up about nothing.”

 

“I hate to say it, but I hope he is sick,” Lena said, “But I don’t believe it.  He’s always one step ahead.”

 

“We’ll find out more soon,” Alex said, “And until then we have the best protection in the world.”

 

“Why can’t we be normal people, with normal problems?” Lena huffed out.  Alex pulled back and smiled at Lena.

 

“That’s never gonna happen,” Alex said, “We have ridiculous family issues.”

 

“Maybe that’s why I love you so much,” Lena said, “You understand what it’s like to be different.”

 

“I think we’ve both had a lot to deal with,” Alex said.

 

“I can’t lose you,” Lena said.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alex said, kissing Lena’s forehead softly.

 

Lena snuggled into Alex’s neck.  It took a while but she finally succumbed to sleep.  Alex held her in her arms all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad could happen, right?


	12. One Step Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their preparations then all hell breaks loose

Alex smelled coffee.  She turned her head to see the first light of morning coming through the window.  She looked across the bed and watched Lena’s back rise as she took a breath in her sleep.  Alex laid back as her thoughts filled with the memories of the past night.  She shuddered as she recalled Lena’s panic attack.  She rolled over and stepped out of bed carefully, trying not to wake Lena.  She walked softly out of the bedroom.  Kara was standing in the kitchen sipping coffee and mixing pancake batter.

 

“Stress cooking?” Alex asked as she made her way to the coffee pot.

 

“Pretty much,” Kara answered, pouring the batter onto the skillet, “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

 

“Nah, it’s about time to get moving anyway,” Alex answered, opening the fridge and grabbing out some fruit.

 

“Is Lena still sleeping?” Kara asked.

 

“Yep, I’ll grab her as soon as we get breakfast set up,” Alex said.  Alex started chopping fruit and they continued their preparation in silence for a few minutes.  Kara seemed to be deep in thought. She usually couldn’t stay quiet for any length of time.  Finally, it drove Alex crazy.

 

“Okay, Kara, why are you so bothered?” Alex said, “I know Lex is out there but I’ve seen you a lot less worried about things that are way worse.”

 

“Lex isn’t an ordinary problem,” Kara said angrily, “He’s a direct threat to the people I love.  He hasn’t even done anything and Lena was more upset than I’ve ever seen her.”

 

Alex stopped cutting the fruit and stood up.  She walked behind Kara and gave her a hug from the back.  Kara giggled as she tried to flip a pancake with Alex clinging to her.

 

“You’re the best,” Alex said, chuckling, “All worried about the woman I love.”

 

“I love her too,” Kara said then she rambled, “Not the same way, or anything, I mean…”

 

“I would hope not,” Alex said, now fully laughing, “Or I’d have to kick your ass.”

 

Lena walked out into the kitchen, her hair still messy and her glasses on.  She took in the scene in the kitchen and smiled.

 

“Why would you ever kick your sister’s ass?” Lena asked, walking up to the two women.

 

Alex let go of Kara and turned and gave Lena a quick kiss before answering, “She was threatening to try to win your love away from me.”

 

“Oh, Rao, I was not,” Kara said, giggling, “I’m just worried about you.  I’m worried about all of us.”

 

“Kara, are you going to eat all of those pancakes?” Lena asked, looking at the growing stack on the counter.

 

“I eat even more when I get stressed,” Kara answered, huffing out a breath, “You can have one if you want.”

 

“I think she is in love with me,” Lena said, winking, “Offering one of her stress pancakes.”

 

Kara laughed as Lena made her way over to the cut-up fruit and filled a bowl.  Alex grabbed a pancake and tore off a piece and started eating.

 

“I didn’t say you could have one,” Kara teased.

 

“I’m tense too,” Alex mumbled, her mouth full.

 

Lena chuckled at their antics and poured herself some coffee.

 

“I imagine I worried you both with my reaction yesterday,” Lena said, her voice softer and more serious, “Thank you again for being there for me.”

 

Alex walked over to Lena and pulled her into a hug.  She held her close and rubbed her back gently.  Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and laid her head on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“Love you, babe,” Alex said gently.

 

“You too,” Lena answered softly.

 

“Okay, now I feel awkward,” Kara said, eating her pancake and not sure where to look.

 

Lena giggled and pulled away from Alex and sat at the table next to Kara.  They finished up breakfast then all stood to get ready for work.

 

“I’m going to fly home to get a change of clothes really fast,” Kara said, “I’ll be right back.  Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

 

“I’m going to jump in the shower,” Lena answered.  Kara opened the window and looked around before spinning into her Super suit and flying away.  It took less than five minutes before she returned and landed back in the den.  She immediately listened and heard both Lena and Alex’s heartbeats as they got ready for work.  She took a deep breath then got herself ready. When she got back to the den they were both waiting.  Lena called her driver and they all headed to L-Corp.

 

*********************

 

Lena’s phone buzzed and Jess let her know that J’onn, Brainy and Nia had arrived.  Lena told her to let them in and they entered her office and greeted Alex and Kara.

 

“Good morning, ladies,” J’onn said.

 

“Good morning, everyone,” Lena said, “Let’s head to my private conference room.”

 

She led them through a door in her office to another set of rooms.  They entered a room with a large table and all sat down.

 

“This room is completely private,” Lena said, “There is no internet access to or from this area.  Your phones will not work at all.  There is no chance that anyone outside of this room can hack into it.  The security is monumentally better than anything our government uses at our embassies in foreign countries.  I’ve tried to explain it to the higher-ups, but they never listen. Anyway, whatever we say in this room stays in this room.”

 

“Wow, I need one of these at the DEO,” Alex said, “I have to go down to the bunker to have anything nearly as secure as this.”

 

“I’ve got our communication devices ready to go,” Lena said.   She used a set of tweezers to pick up a tiny chip from the table.  “Alex, can I do yours first? Come sit.”

 

Alex walked over to Lena and sat on a stool in front of her.

 

“This is going to implant inside the front curve of your ear,” Lena explained, “It will stay there all the time.  You don’t have to worry about getting it wet or anything.  It should be impervious to the elements.  It’s so small you will forget that it’s there and no one will be able to see it.  It might pinch just a tiny bit when I put it in.”

 

Lena carefully pulled up on Alex’s ear and placed the tiny chip.  When it touched her skin it lit up for a second and Alex let out a tiny gasp. 

 

“Okay?” Lena asked.

 

“That’s it?” Alex asked, “I can’t even feel it anymore.”

 

Everyone sat one by one and Alex watched closely as Lena placed the devices.  Lena sat last and Alex placed hers.

 

“Now what?” J’onn asked.

 

“Well, we clearly do not want to hear each other all the time so I programmed an activation and deactivation code,” Lena said, “I had to make it a phrase we normally wouldn’t use so it wouldn’t activate accidently.  To turn it on any one of us needs to say ‘Superfriends unite’.”

 

Immediately they could hear the sound of their own shuffling in the room in their earpieces.  Kara walked to a corner of the room and whispered softly, “Can you guys hear me?”

 

“Yes,” came a chorus of answers, and they all looked at each other with big smiles.

 

“Superfriends go home,” Lena said and the units turned off.

 

“Well, that’s easy,” Nia said, “What’s the range?”

 

“Pretty much worldwide,” Lena said, “They work through my private satellite.”

 

“You have a private satellite?” Alex asked, her mouth gaping.

 

“Yes, darling,” Lena answered, as if it was the same as owning a microwave, “The devices work as trackers a well.  I’ve sent each of you an encrypted email message you can use to see where any one of us is located. I’ve also included instructions to voice program your own comm device should you decide to do so – for example, Nia and Brainy could devise a code that would only turn on their two comms rather than communicate with all of us.”

 

“Lena, this technology is incredible,” Kara said, “But it’s a little scary.”

 

“Unfortunately, that seems to be the case with almost everything I create these days,” Lena said quietly, “That’s why I’m trying to steer clear of government contracts and stick to medical research.  Even that field has its issues.”

 

“Well, it’s good that we have it for now,” Alex said, “How do you want to handle the next couple of days?  We can’t be together all the time.  We all have to work.”

 

“I’m fine here at L-Corp,” Lena said, “The security is top notch.   As long as I stay on the top floor Supergirl could fly here before anyone could get to me.  I’m worried about you, Alex.”

 

“I’m safe at the DEO,” Alex said, “I think as long as we have one of you with us outside of work we should be good to go.”

 

“So, let’s agree that neither of you goes anywhere without one of us, right?” Kara said.  Alex and Lena both nodded.

 

“What about you?” J’onn said, looking at Kara.

 

“Nia is with me all day at Catco,” Kara said, “just in case Lex gets some kryptonite around me somehow.  Other than that I’ll be with Lena and Alex – if anything goes bad we’ll turn on the comms and you guys come help us.”

 

“That should suffice,” Brainy said, “Director Danvers, I think we should get to the DEO before Colonel Haley notices that we have not arrived.”  Alex nodded and they all walked back into Lena’s office.  They all began walking out but Alex hesitated.

 

“Can I have a second before we go?” she asked and the others nodded as they left Lena and Alex alone in the office.   

 

Lena walked over to Alex and put her arms around her waist, “I’m fine, Alex.”

 

“You sure?” Alex asked, “I don’t want to leave you.”

 

“I’m sure, darling,” Lena said, “My peregrine falcon.”

 

“What?” Alex asked, and Lena smiled as she walked a few feet away.

 

“That’s the code for the two of us,” Lena whispered, and Alex’s face lit up as she heard Lena in her earpiece.

 

“I’m not going to be able to concentrate at all in life with you in my ear,” Alex said, smiling widely.  Lena chuckled as she heard Alex through her earpiece as well.

 

“Falcon away,” Lena said, and the earpiece turned off.   She walked back over to Alex and gave her a quick kiss, “You’d better go or Kara is going to wonder what’s going on in here.”

 

“Do we have to let her sleep over again tonight?” Alex asked, smirking.  Lena laughed.

 

“Get out of here,” Lena answered smiling.  Alex got in one more quick kiss and an ass grab before she turned and walked out of the office.

 

*****************

 

The day passed uneventfully.  Kara turned on the comms once to make sure they were working:

 

_Kara:  knock-knock_

_Alex:  Kara? Good thing I’m in my office alone…_

_Kara:  knock-knock_

_Nia:  who’s there?_

_Kara:  cash_

_Lena:  cash who?_

_Kara:  no thanks, I like peanuts_

_Alex:  (groan) that’s awful_

_Brainy:  I’m confused_

_J’onn:  You know, like the type of nut, Brainy, a cashew_

_Kara:  (giggling)  I just wanted to make sure these things were working… I’m turning us off.  Bye everyone.  Superfriends go home._

 

Lena sat at her desk with a smile on her face.  She sighed deeply.  She never had a real family.  The five people in her earpiece were the closest she’d ever come.  She couldn’t help herself, “My peregrine falcon.”

 

_Lena:  are you still alone?_

_Alex:  yep, you?_

_Lena:  I’ve got a meeting in two minutes, I just wanted to hear your voice_

_Alex:  I love you_

_Lena:  I love you_

_Alex:  Are you sure Kara needs to stay tonight?_

_Lena:  (laughing)  I have to go, see you later.  Falcon away._

The day and night passed uneventfully.  J’onn was able to get confirmation that Lex was being treated at a top-secret government medical facility for some type of poisoning.  The odd news was that the result of the poison seemed to be that Lex was stronger rather than weaker.  The prison guards noticed when Lex got angry and was able to break off a metal table leg to beat another inmate.  The only visitor allowed was Lex’s attorney who had remained present for most of his stay.

 

Lena, Alex and Kara spent the evening binge watching Parks and Recreation and eating Chinese food.  They were all more relaxed than the prior evening but Alex could tell that Kara remained alert.  She kept her glasses off and Alex watched as she tilted her head every now and then listening to the world outside the apartment.

 

The next morning Lena rose early and made a huge stack of scrambled eggs and bacon.  Kara’s face lit up when she walked out into the kitchen.  Alex joked that they would never get Kara to leave if they kept providing so much food.  They all got ready and made it to work without any issues.

 

Lena was sitting at her desk working mid-morning when Jess knocked on her door loudly.

 

“Come in,” Lena said, looking up.

 

“I think you’ll want to see this,” Jess said, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

 

They both watched as the news channel showed footage of complete carnage at the National City waterfront.

 

“I see at least a dozen of them,” the reporter said breathlessly as she ducked behind the column of a building, “And they seem to be shooting indiscriminately.”

 

“Can you tell what they are?” the news anchor asked the reporter.

 

“They look like machines,” the reporter answered, “I don’t know if anyone is inside or if they’re just robots.”  A loud explosion went off and the camera went black.

 

Lena and Jess looked at each other with wide eyes as the news channel went to a different camera from a longer angle.  The robot/machines were shooting lasers.  People were running and screaming.  There were explosions everywhere.  Police and military were arriving at the scene and trying to fight back.  Lena heard a noise in her ear.

 

_Kara:  I’m on my way with Dreamer.  Alex?_

_Alex:  The DEO is sending three teams.  I’m on First and MLK.  I should be there in two minutes.  Army is already there.  Brainy is at the DEO._

 

Lena looked over at Jess, “Thank you, Jess.  I’ll keep it on in here.”  Jess walked out of the office and Lena sat back at her desk and watched.  Her heart was beating wildly.

 

_J’onn:  I’m staying put for now.  If you want me to come, let me know._

_Alex:  No, J’onn.  I don’t need Colonel Haley on my ass about a Martian suddenly showing up to help.  Stay where you are._

 

Lena watched the television intently.  She saw one of the robot/machines fly backward and quickly recognized the red and blue uniform that knocked it out of the air.  She took a relieved breath and sat back.  Suddenly she heard glass crashing down behind her.  She turned and saw one of the robot/machines landing just behind her.  The office door flew open as Jess rushed in when she heard the noise.  Jess screamed loudly as the robot/machine picked up Lena and flew out of the broken window.

 

_Alex:  what was that?_

_Kara:  I don’t know, is everyone okay?_

 

Lena was in shock as she was pulled from her desk chair.  She was so scared she couldn’t produce a noise.  She held tightly to the robot/machine as they flew over the city.  She looked up and into the glass covering its face.

 

_Lena:  (screaming in a panic) Lex, let me go!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is Lex's endgame...  
> who will survive...  
> who will make the ultimate sacrifice...  
> when will I have time to write the next chapter...
> 
> comments and ideas always appreciated


	13. Fates Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Superfriends attempt to rescue Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New splint on hand - feels better but typing is goofy - sorry for any errors

_Alex:  Lena, we can hear you, stay with us_

_Kara:  I’m headed toward L-Corp_

_Alex:  Brainy, pull up the tracker_

_Brainy:  They are headed due north toward the Transverse Ranges, about to hit San Marcos Pass_

_Alex:  J’onn, come get me now.  I’m at the wharf, pier 36_

_J’onn:  On the way_

_Lena:  Lex, you’re hurting me, please_

The group heard a loud slamming noise and then shuffling in the background.

_Kara:  Brainy, I need more information_

_Lena:  What is this place?  Lex, how much kryptonite do you have?_

_Brainy:  Her coordinates are 34 degrees, 05’57” north, 116 degrees, 49’29” west_

_Alex:  Kara, stand down – he’s got kryptonite_

_Lena:  Good god, Lex, it’s like an army base – how many people are working for you here – 40, maybe 50?_

_Alex:  Lee, you’re doing great, keep giving us info, stay calm_

 

Alex and J’onn landed at the DEO.  Alex apprised Colonel Haley of the situation. 

 

“We need at least two DEO teams and some help from the Army,” Alex said, “They have a base less than 20 miles from her location.”

 

“We cannot let Lex Luthor get any information from Lena,” Colonel Haley responded, “She’s one of ours and her knowledge of our operations is invaluable.  You’ll get the support you need, Director Danvers.”

 

“J’onn will fly me there,” Alex said, “Vasquez can lead the teams from here.”

 

“And Director Danvers,” Colonel Haley said, “After this is over we can discuss whatever communication devices you’re using right now for your private team.”

 

Alex nodded her head, unconcerned with that problem while Lena was in Lex’s hands.

 

_Lena:  Christ, Lex, you don’t have to tie me up_

_Kara:  Alex, where are you?_

_Alex:  I’m on the way with J’onn, we’ve got DEO and Army backing us_

They all paused for a moment at a new voice in their ears.  The microphone was picking up Lex’s conversation with Lena.

_Lex:  It’s been a long time, sis, since you sent me to hell without a second thought_

_Lena:  You did that to yourself, Lex.  I’m not responsible for your choices_

_Lex:  And now you cavort with Supergirl – or should I say, your bestie, Kara Danvers_

_Lena:  She’s a better person than you’ll ever be_

The sound of a slap rang through the earpieces, followed by a whimper from Lena.  Alex gasped loudly and J’onn sped up their flight toward Kara.

_Lena:  Wow, you’re a really tough guy - hitting a woman strapped to a chair_

_Lex:  I hope you enjoy watching your Kryptonian friend die today, Lena -- almost as much as you’ll enjoy what I do to your girlfriend when I get my hands on her.  She’s going to learn some lessons before she dies._

_Lena:  You’re sick, Lex_

_Lex:  I’m sick?  I’m sick?  You’re a deviant, Lena.  I used to think we had some things in common but not anymore.  You disgust me._

_Lena:  The feeling’s mutual, Lex, and you’re never going to get to either one of them._

_Lex:  They’ll come for you, and they’ll both die for their efforts.  And you’ll watch._

_Lena:  Go fuck yourself._

The sound of a second slap rang through.

_Alex:  Please, Lee, don’t goad him.  We’re here.  We’re coming to get you._

_Kara:  I can’t find anything… it just looks like mountains_

_Lena:  How long did it take you to blast into this place, Lex?  I have to give you credit – hiding out in a cave covered by a false front on the north ridge… you’re better than the Taliban_

_Lex:  (laughing wickedly)  better than the Taliban, good one, Lena.  I had this operation going for years.  I kept some things so far off the books I knew you would never find them._

_Kara:  I’m headed to the ridge._

_J’onn:  I see you, Kara.  We’re right behind you._

 

Alex relayed their position back to Vasquez.  The DEO units were about a half hour out.  The Army units were on their way.

 

_Lex:  Okay, so I guess it’s time we give your people a call…_

 

The video screen lit up at the DEO with an incoming message.  Colonel Haley nodded to Brainy, who allowed the video call through.  Everyone listened intently through their comms.

 

“Hello there, Lex Luthor calling,” Lex said, in a sweet, sarcastic voice, “I’m looking for Director Danvers.”

 

“Director Danvers is offsite due to your actions at the waterfront,” Colonel Haley answered, “I’m Colonel Haley.  I’m the highest ranking officer at the DEO.”

 

“Then I guess you’ll have to do for the moment,” Lex answered, “I have one of your government lackeys here with me.”

 

Lex pointed the camera towards Lena.  Here face was already bruised and her lip was bleeding.  Brainy winced at the sight and was glad that Alex and Kara couldn’t see the video.  He feared they would rush in without waiting if their emotions got the best of them.

 

“I assume you’d like to get her back,” Lex said.

 

“I can’t negotiate with terrorists,” Colonel Haley said.

 

“Oh, but I think she has information that could be very useful to someone like me,” Lex said, “My sources say she’s working on projects that could give a guy unlimited powers – turn me into a Super of sorts.  I’d hate to think what I might have to do to her to get that information.”

 

Alex, J’onn and Kara were scouring the side of the ridge.  Kara finally spotted the opening.  The door was lead so she couldn’t see through but she was sure it was the way in.  Alex relayed their position to the backup teams.

 

“What do you want, Mr. Luthor?” Colonel Haley asked.

 

“I want Supergirl and Director Danvers to meet with me,” Lex said, “Just the two of them.  Once they are here we can discuss my further demands.”

 

“Supergirl doesn’t work for me,” Colonel Haley answered, “I can’t make her meet with you.”

 

“Tell them they have one hour,” Lex said, “If they are not here I’ll call again – but Lena won’t be doing so well.  I’ll take it slow.  I won’t kill her quickly.”

 

Lex gave them a position to meet then abruptly ended the video call.  Brainy scoured the map to see that it was a gas station about 10 miles from his hideout.

 

_Lena:  Lex, all of this – it’s just a ploy to get to them?_

_Lex:  Oh, Lena, you can’t possibly be that naïve.  I’m going to keep them here and you’re going to help me.  You’re going to make me Super.  If you don’t then I’ll torture them before I kill them.  The choice will be yours – just like you made a choice to hurt me._

_Lena:  I don’t know how to give you powers, Lex.  I haven’t figured it out._

_Lex:  We’ll get you working soon enough.  I have enough kryptonite here to make Supergirl very, very uncomfortable before I end her.  As for Alex, I think we’ll see if she just forgot how good it was to be with a man._

 

Lena let out a sob and Lex laughed at her.

 

_Alex:  I’m here, Lena.  I’m right outside.  We can hear everything.  Kara has the suit you made.  It’ll keep her safe.  We’re coming.  Stay strong._

_Lena:  I love her, Lex.  No matter what happens – I love her._

_Alex:  I love you, Lena._

 

Alex fell to her knees in the sand.  Kara walked up to her and wrapped her in her arms.  J’onn turned his head toward the sky and centered himself in meditation.  He needed to find calm before they went inside. 

 

“We’re going to save her,” Kara said, her voice determined.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Alex said, “I mean it.  Don’t stop me.”

 

“Alex, let’s concentrate on getting Lena out,” Kara said, “You really shouldn’t be in this fight with your emotions so high but I know I’m not going to stop you.  Promise me you’ll focus on Lena when we get in there.  We can deal with Lex later.”

 

Alex nodded.  Vasquez’s voice rang in Alex’s DEO comms.  They were a mile out with the Army in tow. 

 

_Alex:  Lena, can you give us any information on weapons?_

_Lena:  Lex, are you making M4 Carbines these days or do you just deal in arms?_

_Lex:  Aaah, I didn’t know you knew weapons, Lena.  It’s our main source of income – selling and buying.  You know, it’s not much different than selling televisions or cars, once you find your buyers._

 

Alex told Vasquez to prepare the teams that the men inside were armed with assault rifles.

 

_Lena:  But what about the kryptonite?  I’ve figured out how to put it in bullets and we’ve developed a net that can trap a kryptonian._

_Lex:  Child’s play.  I have a distribution method that’s way better.  It’s a laser of sorts – it maximizes the density of the element.  One shot and Supergirl’s a goner.  And the gun is the size of a small revolver.  It’s my life’s best work._

 

Alex looked at Kara and shook her head.

 

“I don’t know if the suit will protect you,” Alex said, “You can’t get near him.”

 

“I’ll steer clear,” Kara said, “J’onn can take him down.”

 

“I’m here,” Nia said, suddenly appearing behind them in her Dreamer suit.  “I borrowed your motorcycle, Alex.  Hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all,” Alex said, “You and J’onn work on keeping Lex away from Kara.  We’ll get Lena and shut this place down.”

 

The troops pulled up to the rendezvous area.  The team made a plan and they all assembled.

 

“Just one second,” Alex said.  She walked over to the edge of the ridge.  She gave the Peregrine Falcon prompt to her comms.

 

_Alex:  Lena, this is just you and me.  We’re coming in.  You don’t need to respond.  I just want you to know, when we get out of this we’re taking a vacation.  You and me.  We’re going away and staying in bed all day for as long as we want.  I love you, Lena.  I’m not losing you now.   Stay strong, we’ll be there soon._

 

Alex walked back to the group and nodded.  The troops moved to positions around the entrance.  Kara flew up above the leaded door and focused her heat vision.  The door blew open and the troops rushed in.  Kara sealed herself in her power suit and followed them with Alex, J’onn and Dreamer right behind.

 

The shooting started immediately.  It was chaos as Lex’s minions were caught unaware.  They were firing indiscriminately and the troops were gaining ground easily.  Some of Lex’s men threw down their weapons and surrendered.

 

_Alex:  keep moving forward, I don’t see Lena_

_J’onn:  There are rooms both west and east.  Dreamer you go east._

_Nia:  Got it, wait… I can see them in a vision… they’re below us somehow._

Kara scanned the room and found a hidden staircase.

_Kara:  There’s a staircase in the northeast corner._

_Lena:  Hear that shooting, Lex?  Looks like your plan might be coming unraveled._

_Lex:  What the hell?  What’s going on?_

 

Lex was shouting out to his men, his voice clearly panicked.  Men were shouting back and the noise of shooting was constant.

 

Nia, J’onn and Alex made their way down the staircase with DEO agents behind them.  They broke into the room and immediately ducked for cover as Lex’s men shot towards the narrow hallway where they were standing.

 

_J’onn:  It’s a funnel here.  It’s going to be hard to get through._

_Lex:  If I die here, so do you, Lena._

 

Kara heard Lex’s threat and burst down the stairwell and out from the hallway.  Lex laughed maniacally as she flew toward him, unarming his men along the way.  Lex picked up a gun and aimed it toward Supergirl.

 

_Lena:  No! Kara!_

 

The green ray hit Kara’s shoulder, immediately knocking her to the ground.  J’onn and Nia rushed forward to Kara’s side.  Alex kept moving forward.  DEO agents subdued Lex’s men around them.  Lex put down the kryptonite weapon and pulled out a regular revolver.  He pointed it at Lena’s chest.

 

_Lex:  This isn’t how I planned it._

 

His finger twitched at the trigger.

 

_Lena:  Please no, Lex…_

 

Alex aimed her gun and shot.  She heard two shots ring out in the cave.  When she looked up Lex was lying on the ground.  Lena was still tied to the chair, which was toppled over next to him.  They were both covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara? Lena?


	14. Waiting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group waits to hear Lena's fate

“No! God, Lena, no,” Alex shouted as she bounded toward Lena.  Lex’s body blocked her path.  She flipped him out of the way.  Her head shot had killed him instantly.  Lena’s eyes were half shut and she was moaning softly.

 

“Lena, I’m here, baby,” Alex cried out, “Medic!  I need a medic!”

 

Alex quickly cut Lena’s wrists and ankles from the chair and laid her down gently.  She was bleeding from a gunshot wound to her chest.  Alex placed pressure on the wound with her bare hands.  Lena continued to moan softly, eyes closing.

 

“Stay with me, Lee,” Alex sobbed out, “You need to stay with me.”

 

Two army medics quickly approached the scene.  Alex moved to the side to let them work, grabbing Lena’s hand and continuing to talk to her softly.

 

“Please, Lena, fight,” Alex whispered, “I need you to fight.”

 

“Alex,” Kara groaned out as she limped toward her sister, holding her side painfully.

 

“Kara, are you okay?” Alex asked, holding tightly to Lena while staring up at her sister.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Kara said, making her way to Alex’s side, “My powers are out but I’m fine.”

 

“We need to get her to the base,” the medic said to Alex, “We have a level one trauma center there.  She’s lost a lot of blood.  We need to move now.”

 

“It’s too far,” Alex cried.

 

“I’ll fly her,” J’onn said, “Call ahead and let them know we’re coming.”  Alex nodded and J’onn reached down and cradled Lena in his arms.

 

“Hang on babe,” Alex said, softly kissing Lena’s cheek, “I love you.”

 

J’onn turned and quickly carried Lena up the steps and flew out of the mountain cave. 

 

“Nia, where’s my bike?” Alex asked.  Nia tossed her the keys and pointed to the motorcycle.

 

“Alex, I’m riding with you,” Kara said.

 

Alex and Kara got onto the motorcycle and Alex tore off toward the Army base.

 

_J’onn:  I’m two minutes from the base._

_Kara:  We’ll be there soon.  I’m with Alex on her bike._

_Brainy:  Kara, why aren’t you flying?_

_Kara:  No powers, and I’ve got a hell of a bruise on my shoulder.  Thank Rao for Lena’s power suit._

_Brainy:  Colonel Haley is overseeing the collection of all kryptonite from the site._

_Alex:  J’onn, how’s Lena?  J’onn?_

_Brainy:  I believe his comms are scrambled within the Army base._

_Alex:  Get them unscrambled, Brainy_

_Brainy:  I can’t do that.  Lena is the only one with access to the satellite.  I don’t believe I can work around the Army’s security protocols without more knowledge of the system._

_Kara:  Alex, you need to slow down – you’re going to kill us_

_Alex:  Just hang on, Kara_

 

Alex and Kara arrived at the base just ten minutes later.  The guards at the gate were informed they were on their way and let them pass through.  Alex parked her bike and jumped off quickly.  It took a moment before she realized Kara was having a hard time.  Kara stumbled as she dismounted.

 

“Kara, shit, you’re really hurt,” Alex said, holding her up gently.

 

“No, Alex, I’m okay,” Kara said, “I’m just not used to pain or being without powers.  It’s exhausting.”

 

“Can you make it inside?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, let’s go,” Kara answered with determination.

 

The women walked into the base.  Wearing the Supergirl suit made things a lot easier.  The Army officers were falling over themselves trying to help out.  The women were immediately led to the hospital facility and brought into a waiting room. 

 

“Does anyone know where the man is who brought Ms. Luthor here?” Kara asked.

 

“Um, ma’am, he’s not a regular man,” an Army soldier answered, “he can fly like you.  He said to tell you he’d be back shortly.”

 

“Can anyone tell us the status on Ms. Luthor?” Kara asked.

 

“Just that she’s in surgery,” the soldier said, “If you wait here someone will come talk to you as soon as they can.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara answered.

 

“Ma’am?” the soldier looked at Alex, “there’s a restroom right over there if you want to clean up.  I’ll go grab you some fresh clothes.”

 

Alex looked down at herself.  She was covered in blood.  It was all over her shirt, her arms and her hands.  She let out a sob and Kara quickly took her into her arms.

 

“Sit for a minute, Alex,” Kara said gently, leading Alex to a small sofa in the waiting area, “Catch your breath.”

 

“I didn’t get there quick enough,” Alex cried, “I told her she’d be okay.”

 

“I couldn’t get to her either,” Kara said, “We both tried Alex.  There was nothing more you could have done.”

 

“I can’t lose her,” Alex whimpered out, “I just can’t.”

 

Kara held Alex tightly in her arms.  She didn’t know what to say.  Her heart was broken for her sister but she was also feeling her own pain.  Her best friend was fighting for her life.  Kara didn’t think she could live without Lena either.

 

They sat quietly for a few minutes.  The soldier returned with some clothing for Alex but she stayed in Kara’s arms, unable to make herself move.  Kara looked up as footsteps rounded the doorway.  J’onn walked in.  Eliza walked in behind him.  She walked up to the sofa and knelt in front of her daughters.  She cupped Alex’s face in her hands and kissed her forehead softly.  She rubbed Kara’s hair.  They all huddled together for a few moments.  Eliza noticed the clean clothing and looked at Alex.

 

“C’mon baby,” Eliza said, taking Alex’s hand, “You don’t want Lena to wake up and see you looking like this.”

 

Alex nodded and stood slowly.  Eliza went with her into the restroom.  Alex pulled off her shirt and tossed it into the trash.  Eliza wet a towel.  She motioned for Alex to sit on a small bench.  She gently wiped the dirt and blood from Alex’s face and arms.  She rinsed the towel and moved on to Alex’s hands.  Alex just sat in a daze, letting Eliza take care of her.  When Eliza was satisfied she handed Alex a dry towel.

 

“Dry yourself off, honey,” Eliza said, “And get your clean clothes on.”

 

Alex stood slowly and changed into the army uniform.  When she was dressed Eliza pushed her hair from her face and pulled her into a tight hug.  They eventually parted and made their way back into the waiting area.  Nia and Brainy had both arrived.  Nia had her arm draped around Kara, who was crying softly.  Brainy looked like he had no idea what to do.  J’onn was pacing fretfully.  Alex and Eliza sat down on the couch.  A few minutes later a nurse came out into the waiting area.  Alex jumped up from the sofa.

 

“They’re still working on her,” she said, “I wanted to give you an update.  Ms. Luthor suffered a through and through gunshot wound to her chest.  The good news is that the bullet missed her heart and her other major organs.  The bad news is that she suffered a pneumothorax and she’s lost a lot of blood.  They’re doing their best to get the bleeding under control.  I’m sorry I don’t have more to tell you.  It’s still touch and go right now.  I’ll come back with another update as soon as I have more news.”

 

The nurse turned and walked away quickly.  Eliza gently pulled Alex back onto the couch.  Kara suddenly stood from her spot then kneeled on the floor.  She bent her head down and began praying in Kryptonian.  Everyone was silent.  At the end of her prayer she whispered in English.

 

“If it is Rao’s command to bring someone home today,” Kara whispered, “I ask that it be me instead.”

 

Alex broke completely hearing Kara’s words.  She sobbed into Eliza’s shoulder.  Eliza held her tightly but reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand as well.  She pulled Kara onto the sofa with them and held on to both of her daughters.

 

“No, this family has had enough,” Eliza said forcefully, “If God, or Rao, or anyone is out there listening then we’re asking to save Lena, not to take anyone else.  I will not abide by that prayer, Kara Danvers.”

 

Kara let out a small whimper.  Eliza sat up straight, forcing Alex and Kara to do the same.

 

“Lena is strong,” Eliza said, “She is going to fight and she is going to be okay.  That is where all of our energy will be focused – on her healing.” 

 

They all turned as Colonel Haley walked into the room. 

 

“Colonel Haley,” Brainy said, “I didn’t know you were coming.”

 

“I don’t think Alex is up for any DEO business right now,” Kara said, standing forcefully in her Supergirl pose even if she felt weaker than ever.

 

“I’m not here for that,” Colonel Haley said, sighing softly.  She walked over to Alex and knelt beside her.  “I’m sorry you’re going through this.  I wish it had gone differently.  Lena Luthor is a special person and I know how much you care for her.”

 

“Thank you, Colonel,” Alex said softly.

 

“I trust Brainy will keep me updated,” Colonel Haley said, “I’m working from here until we get Lex’s cave cleared out.  I’ll do my best to make sure you have as much space as you need, Director Danvers.”

 

She stood and walked away from the room.  Everyone sat quietly for a moment.

 

“That was unexpected,” J’onn finally said.

 

“She’s been wary of the president lately,” Alex said, “And some of the commands coming down from above.  I think she’s caught following orders she doesn’t necessarily agree with.  She’s not a terrible person.”

 

Kara chuckled then pointed over at Nia.  She was sleeping in her chair. 

 

“Does she still do that often?” Eliza asked.

 

“She’s getting more control of it,” Kara said, “But she still dozes off sometimes.”

 

They waited for another half hour with no word.  J’onn sat and Alex had begun pacing.  Kara sat cuddled into Eliza.  Finally, the surgeon walked out into the room.

 

“She’s stable,” he said.  Alex covered her mouth with her hand to hold in a sob.

 

“Can I see her?” Alex asked immediately.

 

“She’s in the SICU,” he said, “She’s unconscious and she has a breathing tube.  Her face is swollen and wounded.  I don’t want you to be caught off guard.  She doesn’t look good.”

 

“What her prognosis?” Eliza asked.

 

“She needs to get past the next few hours,” he answered, “She’s very, very weak.  Any complication at this point could be fatal.  If she can regain her strength without any further problems then her prognosis is very good.”

 

“I’d like to see her,” Alex said again.

 

“Okay, come this way,” he said, “Only one person with her.  There’s not a lot of room in there.  The rest of you can see her after she’s recovered enough to get to a regular room.”

 

They all nodded.  Kara squeezed Alex’s hand.

 

“Alex?” Kara said quietly, “Can you tell her I love her too?”  Alex nodded and followed the surgeon.

 

Even with the warnings Alex was taken aback when she saw Lena.  The noises of the breathing machines and the monitors were further off-putting.  She took a moment to compose herself then made her way to Lena’s bedside.  She gently held her hand and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

“I’m here, Lee,” Alex said, crying, “You’re so strong.  You’re doing so good.  I’m staying here with you. I’ll be right here when you’re ready to wake up.”

 

Alex watched Lena for a few minutes.  A nurse came in with a rolling stool.

 

“This isn’t technically a visiting area,” she said gently, “But they said it was okay for you to be here.  I brought this so you could sit with her.”

 

“Thank you,” Alex said sincerely.  She sat on the stool and held tightly to Lena’s hand.  The nurse brought a bottle of water and told Alex to come find her if she needed anything else.  Alex settled herself into a comfortable position and watched Lena’s chest move up and down with the breathing machine.

 

“I love you, Lena,” Alex said, softly, “And Kara said to tell you she loves you too.” Alex let out a chuckle despite the circumstances.  “Everyone is here waiting for you to wake up.  And I’m not forgetting my promise.  When you get out of here we’re taking a vacation.  Just you and me, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still touch and go all around... Alex did kill Lex... Lena is not out of the woods...Kara doesn't have any powers and she's not feeling so good...
> 
> this is more angst than I usually have in my stories!


	15. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena continues to recover

Evening came and Alex sat still next to Lena’s bed, their fingers still intertwined. Her head was resting on the mattress when she felt a slight tug on her hand.  Her head popped up to see Lena’s eyes flitting open.

 

“Lena, I’m right here,” Alex said, standing quickly and squeezing Lena’s hand.

 

Lena’s eyes opened more fully and a look of panic overtook her.  She tried to reach up toward her breathing tube with her free hand while her grip tightened onto Alex. The nurse came quickly over to the bedside and calmly talked to Lena.

 

“Ms. Luthor you are using a breathing tube to help your lungs,” the nurse said, placing her face close to Lena to be sure she was hearing her, “Just relax and let the machine do it’s work.  Don’t fight it.”

 

It took a moment for the words to sink in but Lena’s grip on Alex loosened a bit and she let her other hand drop to her side.  After a few seconds her body relaxed and she looked at Alex.  A tear dropped down her cheek. Alex reached up and brushed the tear away.

 

“You’re going to be okay, Lee,” Alex said, choking back her own tears, “You’re at the Army hospital.  Everyone is here for you – Kara, Nia, Brainy, J’onn – even Eliza.  You really scared us.”

 

Lena squeezed Alex’s hand and Alex leaned forward to kiss the least bruised section of Lena’s cheek she could find.

 

“Ms. Luthor, I’m going to take your other hand,” the nurse said, “I want you to squeeze once for yes and twice for no.  Do you understand?”

 

Lena moved her eyes to the nurse and squeezed once.

 

“Good.  Are you in any pain?” she asked.  Lena squeezed twice.

 

“Your oxygen levels are coming up but we’re probably going to need to keep this tube in until the morning,” the nurse said, “Do you understand?”

 

Lena squeezed once.

 

“Ok, I’m going to leave you for a few moments with your visitor,” the nurse said, smiling softly at Alex, “If you feel any pain I want you to give her a few squeezes so she can come get me.”

 

Lena squeezed once more and the nurse let go of her hand and walked back to her station.  Lena pulled Alex’s hand so that she was closer.  She let go of her hand and reached up and wiped at the tears that were trailing down Alex’s cheeks.

 

“Don’t you dare do that,” Alex chuckled through her tears, “Don’t you try to comfort me.”

 

Lena brushed her hand against Alex’s cheek one last time then let it fall back to the bed.  Alex immediately intertwined their fingers again.

 

“Are you tired?” Alex asked, sensing that Lena could barely keep her eyes open.  Lena squeezed her hand once.

 

“Then sleep, my love,” Alex said, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Lena let her eyes fall closed.  Within a few seconds her grip on Alex’s hand relaxed and Alex knew she was asleep.  Alex walked out to the nurses station.

 

“I’m going to tell the others that she woke up,” Alex said, “But I don’t want her to be alone, so if she wakes up again will you come get me?”

 

“I’m sure she’ll be out for a while again, Director Danvers,” the nurse said, “I’m surprised she woke up even for a moment then… she’s a tough cookie.  It’s a very positive sign.  I’m going to let the doctor know.”

 

“She’s a fighter, that’s for sure,” Alex said smiling. 

 

Alex walked out into the waiting room.  She expected to find peace but it was clear J’onn and Eliza were in a heated conversation with Kara.

 

“Hey, everybody,” Alex said, looking confusedly at the group, “Lena just woke up for a few moments.”

 

“Oh Rao, that’s great news,” Kara said, smiling widely, “Did she say anything?”

 

“She’s still got the breathing tube,” Alex answered, “But she was able to squeeze our hands to give yes or no answers.  She’s asleep again.  The nurse said it’s a really good sign.”

 

“That’s wonderful news, honey,” Eliza said, walking over to Alex and rubbing her shoulder gently.

 

“So, what’s going on out here?” Alex asked, looking at Kara.

 

“Nothing,” Kara answered grumpily, plopping back down on the sofa.

 

“Maybe you can talk some sense into her,” J’onn said, sternly looking at Kara.  “Her powers haven’t come back at all and she’s not healing.  It’s already dark so she’s not getting any natural sunlight.  I want her under the sun lamps but she refuses to let me take her.”

 

“I’m not leaving until she wakes up and I get to see her,” Kara said stubbornly.

 

Alex sighed heavily and walked over to the sofa.  She sat next to Kara and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

“You can’t see her until morning,” Alex said, “They’re not moving her out of the SICU until then.  Kara, I can’t worry this much about both of you.  I’m going to have a breakdown.  Please go with J’onn and get under those lamps for a few hours.  You’ll be back before she wakes up tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t want to leave,” Kara said, trying to hold back her tears.  Alex leaned back and looked at her.

 

“I feel pretty sure no one is going to stop us if I bring Supergirl in really quick,” Alex said, “If I can get you in there to see her will you please go with J’onn and get under the lamps for a few hours?”

 

Kara huffed out a deep breath then nodded.  Eliza let out a heavy sigh of relief.  Alex took Kara’s hand and led her to the doors to the SICU.

 

“Let me tell the nurse so you don’t startle them,” Alex said.  She walked through the door then reappeared a minute later.

 

“We’re really breaking the rules so we need to be quick,” Alex said as she led Kara into the SICU bay.

 

Alex thought she may have made an error bringing Kara in when she saw the look on Kara’s face seeing Lena.  Kara stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath to compose herself.  Once she calmed herself she approached the bedside and gently took Lena’s hand.  She took a couple more breaths before leaning forward close to Lena’s ear.

 

“Hey Lena, I don’t know if you can hear me,” Kara said, “But I couldn’t wait any longer to see you.  I made Alex get me in here.  I have to leave for a few hours but I wouldn’t go until I got to come talk to you.  You really scared me, Lee, but you’re so strong.  I know you’re going to be fine.  I love you so much.  You’re the best friend in the world – the universe even.  I can’t wait until we can hang out again…”

 

“Um, Kara, if she was awake she’d tell you that you’re rambling,” Alex whispered teasingly.

 

“She probably would,” Kara said, chuckling through tears that were escaping despite her best efforts to hold them back.

 

Alex pulled Kara into a hug.  The women stood for a few minutes holding each other tightly until Kara finally let go.

 

“I have to go now, Lena,” Kara said, leaning forward and squeezing Lena’s hand, “I promise I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Kara, will you tell everyone else they can go,” Alex said, “There’s no point in being here all night.  I’ll update by phone.”

 

“There’s no chance Eliza is leaving,” Kara said, “She’ll sleep out on the couch.  J’onn and I will be back as soon as the lamps work.”

 

“Kara, don’t press it,” Alex said, “I need you fully healed.”

 

“Ok, I promise,” Kara said, pouting slightly.

 

Alex laughed softly and gave Kara another quick hug.  Kara walked out and Alex took her place on the stool again.  She eventually fell asleep.  She was awakened by the sounds of footsteps coming toward the bed.  She nearly fell off the stool as she stood up quickly.  The surgeon helped her gain her balance.

 

“You okay there?” he asked, smiling politely.

 

“Sorry, the stool has wheels,” Alex answered, blushing furiously, “and I kind of dozed off.”

 

“From what I heard of your day yesterday I’m surprised you slept as little as you did,” the surgeon said.

 

“What time is it?” Alex asked.

 

“0500,” the surgeon answered.

 

“You guys get an early start around here,” Alex said, yawning.  She looked down at Lena and sighed deeply.

 

“I think she’s past the worst of it,” the surgeon said, “her oxygen levels are high enough to remove the breathing tube.  I’m going to have to ask you to wait outside.”

 

“Really?” Alex said, “You know I went to medical school.”

 

“Then you should know why I can’t have family members present during procedures,” the surgeon said gently but sternly, “Once it’s done we’ll bring her down the hall to a regular room and you can visit again there – much more comfortably.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Alex answered grumpily.  She couldn’t help but smile a little at being called a family member as she walked through the doors,

 

She walked out to find Eliza asleep on the sofa right where Kara said she would be.  Alex cleared her throat and Eliza blinked her eyes open.  She sat up sleepily and looked at her watch.

 

“How is she?” Eliza asked.

 

“Better,” Alex said, sitting next to Eliza, “they’re taking out her breathing tube then moving her to a regular room.”

 

Eliza smiled widely, “That’s wonderful news, honey.”  She pulled Alex into a hug.

 

“You can go home and get some real sleep, Mom,” Alex said, “I think she’s out of the woods.”

 

“Let’s wait for her to get to the regular room,” Eliza said, “Then I’ll get going.  I guess I need to text J’onn.  He flew me here.”

 

“I forgot you don’t have a car here,” Alex said, chuckling.

 

“It’s fine,” Eliza said, “You should text the group anyway.”

 

Alex texted everyone an update.  Replies were immediate from everyone.  Kara let Alex know that she was feeling much better and that her bruises were gone.  J’onn added that Kara was indeed better but had completely flared out and would need a couple of days off.  They decided they would drive to the hospital and J’onn could take Eliza home.  Kara would stop at Alex’s apartment on the way to get her some fresh clothes and toiletries.  Nia and Brainy told Alex to let them know as soon as Lena was up for visitors.

 

“I’ve never felt so terrible and so lucky at the same time,” Alex said, sighing as she read the text string.

 

“Sometimes it takes a big jolt for us to notice the blessings in our life,” Eliza said.

 

“Mom,” Alex said softly, “I know it’s quick but it’s not because Lena got hurt.  I knew before – I love her.”

 

“Well you weren’t exactly hiding it,” Eliza said, smiling widely, “I’ve never seen you happier, Alex.”

 

“I’m going to marry her,” Alex said, getting the nerve to look up at her mother, “She’s the one.”

 

Eliza hugged Alex tightly.

 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Eliza said gently, “But a little motherly advice… maybe you could let her recover fully before you pop the question.”

 

Alex laughed, “I’m not asking her now, Mom.  I mean that’s my long-term plan.”

 

“Ok, good,” Eliza said smiling, “Right now you both need to focus on her healing.”

 

The nurse stuck her head out and let Alex know they were moving Lena.  Alex hugged Eliza and told her a quick goodbye then quickly followed the nurse.  When she entered the room, Lena was awake and coughing.  The doctor was in the room, talking to Lena about her condition.  As soon as Alex walked in Lena held her hand up and croaked out her name.

 

“Alex,” Lena said, her voice scratchy and weak.

 

“Don’t try to talk,” Alex said, rushing to the bedside and taking Lena’s hand.

 

“Your throat is gonna take a little while to heal,” the surgeon said, “You should really try to rest it.”

 

“What about the rest of her?” Alex asked, looking down at Lena and rubbing her arm softly.

 

“The biggest worry we have now is infection,” the surgeon said, “we’ll monitor closely for the next couple of days for any signs.  You’re on antibiotics and pain medications so I would expect you’ll be very tired and a bit loopy, Ms. Luthor.  Let’s get past the next two days and then we’ll go from there.”

 

Lena was trying to say something and Alex leaned down closely.

 

“A pen,” Lena croaked out, making a writing motion.

 

“You want a pen and paper?” the nurse asked and Lena nodded as much as she could, “I’ll find something.”

 

“Try to rest,” the surgeon said gently, “I know you’re not used to being in bed, but you really need to heal right now."

 

The doctor left, leaving Alex and Lena alone.  Alex brushed back Lena’s hair gently.  One of her eyes was swollen nearly shut, looking even worse than it had the day before.  Her face was badly bruised.  Alex was struggling not to cry again.

 

“Are you in any pain?” Alex asked softly.  Lena shook her head no.  The nurse walked in with a pad and paper.  Lena nodded at her in thanks.  She immediately scribbled on the pad.  Alex looked down to see what she wrote:

 

_Kara?_

 

 

Alex smiled at Lena and shook her head.

“Of course, your first thought is worrying about someone else,” Alex said, “God, I love you.”

 

She leaned forward and kissed Lena very, very softly on the lips.

 

“Kara’s fine – her powers are a little wonky but she’ll be okay in a couple of days. I guess you don’t have any memories from after surgery yesterday,” Alex said, “But first Kara insisted that I tell you that she loved you.  Then she got all worked up and wouldn’t leave until she got to see you.”

 

Lena managed a small smile. 

 

“She rambled on for a while about how great you are,” Alex said, chuckling, “Then we finally got her to go under the sunlamps to recover.  She’ll be here in a couple of hours.”

 

Lena scribbled on the paper again

 

_I love you_

 

“I love you, Lena,” Alex said, “I’m not sure how much you remember from before you got shot…”

 

Lena started scribbling again furiously.  Alex waited then laughed as she read Lena’s writing.

 

_ VACATION _

 

“Yes, babe,” Alex said, “we are definitely doing that.  You and me.”

 

Tears spilled out onto Alex’s cheek and when she looked down Lena was crying as well.  She desperately wanted to be able to hold her in her arms but all she could do was gently hold her hand and rub her arm.

 

“God, I wish I could hold you right now,” Alex said.

 

“Soon,” Lena whispered out softly.  Lena’s eyes started to get heavy again.

 

“Go back to sleep, babe,” Alex said, “I’ll be right here.”

 

Lena took the pad one last time in her hands.  Alex looked down to see what she had written.  She sighed heavily as she looked at the question.

 

_Lex?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just when everything was looking better she had to ask about Lex...


	16. Best Friends/Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visits and Lena gets more awake time

“He’s gone, Lee,” Alex said, quietly, “I shot him.  He didn’t make it.”

 

Lena’s gaze left Alex and she stared up at the ceiling.  A tear escaped and she pulled her hand from Alex’s and wiped it away.  Alex whimpered at the loss of contact.  Lena closed her eyes and crossed her arms over herself.  She sighed heavily.  Alex didn’t know what to do.  She placed her hand softly on Lena’s arm.   Soon Lena’s breathing evened out and Alex knew she was sleeping again.  Alex gently took Lena’s hand back in hers.  She tried to stay quiet as she cried.  She didn’t know how much time had passed when she heard the door opening. She didn’t look up but she felt warm arms around her shoulders.

 

“Come here, sis,” Kara whispered, pulling Alex up from her chair.  Kara held Alex tightly as Alex cried into her shoulder.  When Alex was able to compose herself she pulled back and looked at her sister.

 

“Why are you in the Supergirl suit?” Alex asked, “I thought you lost your powers.”

 

“I did, but I couldn’t very well get onto this base as Kara Danvers,” she answered, “J’onn dropped me off a few hundred yards from the gate and I walked up like I had flown here.”

 

“Makes sense,” Alex huffed out.  She sat back in the chair.  Kara looked over at Lena.  She walked to the bedside and gently brushed back Lena’s hair.

 

“She could barely talk when she woke up,” Alex said, “So she asked for a pen and paper.  The first thing she did was ask about you.”

 

Kara wiped away a tear as she looked down at her best friend, “I’m not surprised.  She’s always worrying about everyone else.”

 

“She asked about Lex,” Alex said, sighing.

 

“What did you say?” Kara asked.

 

“I told her truth, that I shot him and he was dead,” Alex said, “She just got this blank stare then she cried a little, then she curled into herself as best she could and fell back asleep.”

 

“Is that why you’ve been crying so much?” Kara asked.

 

Alex nodded, the tears starting again, “Do you think she’ll hate me?”

 

“Oh Rao, no,” Kara answered, “Alex, she was kidnapped and beaten by Lex.  He threatened both of us.  He tried to kill her.”

 

“I know, but she looked so sad,” Alex said, “And then she zoned out.”

 

“I guess she did,” Kara said, “She’s probably in shock.  Alex, I think you may have to wrap your head around the fact that she’s not going to recover from this quickly – not physically or emotionally.”

 

“That’s true,” Alex said, thinking clearly for the first time since she told Lena about Lex.  “I think I might be in a bit of shock myself.”

 

Kara walked back to Alex and pulled her into her arms again.

 

“We’re all going to need to take this slow,” Kara said, “For now, just a few minutes at a time - then we’ll work up to hours, then days, then eventually things will be okay.  This has been very traumatic.  Don’t try to minimize it.”

 

“Maybe you should have been a counselor instead of a journalist,” Alex said, smiling softly.

 

“Actually, I think a counselor might be a good idea,” Kara said, “For both of you to get through this at some point.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alex said.

 

Lena shuffled on the bed and Alex immediately moved to the bedside.  Lena opened her eyes and looked at Alex.  She held up her hand and Alex quickly held it in hers.  She intertwined their fingers and kissed Lena’s palm softly.  Kara walked over to the opposite side of the bed.  Lena looked over at her.

 

“Hi,” Lena croaked out quietly.

 

“Hey, I heard you’re not supposed to be talking,” Kara said, grinning widely, “Are you gonna act up already?”

 

Lena managed a small grin but then grimaced and moaned softly.

 

“Are you hurting?” Alex asked and Lena nodded.  “I’ll go grab the nurse.”

 

Alex walked quickly to the hall.  Kara gently moved closer and took Lena’s hand.

 

“Alex will find someone to help,” Kara said, as much to herself as to Lena.  She took a deep breath.  She felt Lena squeeze her hand and she made eye contact. 

 

Lena mouthed to Kara, “I’m okay.”

 

“Oh, Lee, I hate to see you hurting,” Kara said, “I would trade all my powers forever to make you okay.”

 

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand tightly.  Alex came back into the room with the nurse.  Alex and Kara moved out of the way.

 

“Having some pain?” the nurse asked gently and Lena nodded, “I’m going to give you another dose of medication in your IV.  You’ll probably fall asleep again but that’s fine for now.”

 

Lena nodded as the nurse injected medication into the IV bag.  She told Alex and Kara to come get her if they needed anything else and that the doctor would be back in the afternoon to check on Lena.  Alex immediately took her place by Lena’s side again.  In just a few moments Lena was asleep.

 

“This sucks,” Alex huffed out.

 

“Okay, how much sleep did you get?” Kara asked.  Alex shrugged her shoulders.

 

“I bet maybe two or three hours,” Kara said, “And when was the last time you ate?”  Alex sighed heavily.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Kara said, “I’m going to find you some food then you are going to take a nap.  I’ll be right here and I’ll wake you up the moment you’re needed.  Got that?”

 

Kara didn’t wait for an answer.  She strode out into the hall.  About five minutes later she returned with a bag in one hand and two bottles of water in the other.  She opened the bag and pulled out breakfast sandwiches.

 

“The mess hall is pretty nice here,” Kara said, “This seemed like the easiest thing to eat.”

 

“Thanks,” Alex said, taking a bite and realizing she was very hungry, “Did you only get one for yourself?”

 

“I ate one there and brought one back,” Kara said, “Don’t give me grief.  I know it’s not normal to only eat two.  I don’t have my powers back yet so I’m not so hungry.”

 

“They didn’t have coffee?” Alex asked.

 

“They did,” Kara said, “But not until after you nap.  And shower and change.  I know Eliza cleaned you up some but you’re still gross.  I brought you a bag of your stuff.”

 

“Gee, thanks I guess,” Alex said, grinning at Kara.

 

“Someone’s got to tell you like it is,” Kara said.

 

Kara left the room again and came back quickly with a pillow and a blanket.

 

“The nurse said the blue chair folds down into a cot,” Kara said.  Kara looked at it quizzically for a moment.  Alex walked over and pushed a lever on the side.  The chair folded down.

 

“That was way easier than I thought,” Kara said, giggling.  Alex smirked at her and grabbed the pillow.  She laid down and Kara threw the blanket over her.  Kara sat on the edge of the chair and rubbed Alex’s back softly.  Alex hummed peacefully and quickly fell asleep.

 

Nearly three hours later the door opened and the surgeon walked into the room.  The noise roused Alex.  She stood up immediately.  Kara stood in her Supergirl pose and nodded at the surgeon.

 

“Supergirl, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the surgeon said, shaking her hand, “You’re a true hero.”

 

“The real hero here is your patient,” Kara said seriously, “She’s saved my life more than once.  I’m very grateful you were able to help her.”

 

“Let me see how she’s doing, then,” the doctor said, walking to her bedside.  He checked all the vitals and the chart then he lightly placed is hand on her shoulder, “Ms. Luthor?”

 

Lena huffed out a breath and opened her eyes.  She looked at the doctor questioningly for a moment then realized where she was.

 

“Alex?” she croaked out.

 

“I’m right here,” Alex answered, moving from behind the doctor to the other side of the bed.  Lena immediately held out her hand.  Alex took her hand and Lena relaxed visibly.  Kara watched the two women interact and she knew that they would recover as long as they were together. 

 

“I need to do some neurological testing so I need you to look at me,” the doctor said.  Lena looked toward him.  He shined a light in both of her eyes then had her follow the light as he moved it back and forth. 

 

“I know your throat hurts but I’m going to ask you a few questions,” the doctor said, “Can you tell me your name?”

 

“Lena Luthor,” she answered softly.

 

“And do you know why you’re here?” he asked.

 

“Gunshot,” Lena answered.

 

“Do you know what day it is?” he asked.

 

Lena paused for a moment, “Thursday, I imagine.  I’ve been sleeping a lot.”

 

“It is Thursday,” he answered, “Do you know who the president is?”

 

“Baker,” Lena answered, then she muttered, “Asshole.”

 

The surgeon chuckled, “Ok, you seem to be doing fine.”

 

He ran some further tests, making Lena push back against his hands, wiggle her toes and move her legs.  She grimaced when she moved her legs.

 

“I know that doesn’t feel good,” the surgeon said gently, “You’re doing great.”

 

The nurse walked in with a tray of gauze and bandages.

 

“We need to change the dressing on your wounds,” the surgeon said, “You guys may want to wait in the hall.”

 

“Do we have to?” Alex said as Lena held her hand tightly.

 

“No, you can stay if you’re comfortable,” the surgeon answered, “But if you have trouble with blood or wounds you should wait outside.”

 

“I’ll go grab us some coffee,” Kara said, quickly walking out.

 

“I would have thought Supergirl would be all right,” the nurse said, giggling.

 

“She’s more of a softie than most people know,” Alex answered, smirking.

 

The surgeon cleaned the wound on Lena’s chest and changed the dressing then rolled her onto her side to deal with the wound on her back.  Lena moaned softly and Alex played with her hair gently to keep her calm.  It was clearly painful and it was breaking Alex’s heart.  She was relieved when it was done.

 

“You’re doing very well, Ms. Luthor,” the surgeon said when he finished, “You are a very lucky lady.  I’ll be back to check on you one more time before I leave for the night.  You can have water or ice chips if it helps with your throat in the meantime.”

 

The doctor and the nurse left and Kara returned with the coffee.  Alex took a sip and let out a satisfied hum.

 

“Hey,” Lena whispered out.  Alex and Kara both went to her bedside, opposite one another.

 

“Hey, you,” Kara answered, “Are you cleared to speak?”

 

“It’s a little better,” Lena answered, her voice still clearly scratchy, “Ice?”

 

Alex took the pitcher from the bedside tray.  She grabbed a spoon and gently fed Lena some ice chips.  Lena sighed heavily as she swallowed.  They sat quietly for a few moments.

 

“Thank you,” Lena whispered out looking at Alex then at Kara.  A tear dripped down her cheek, “Thank you for saving me.”

 

“I wish we could have gotten there faster, babe,” Alex said, wiping her own tears away, “I wish things had gone differently.”

 

“You mean with Lex?” Lena asked softly.

 

“Yeah,” Alex answered quietly, dropping her head.

 

“Look at me,” Lena said and Alex looked up, “I would have killed him myself if I’d had the chance.  The Lex I grew up with was long gone.”  Lena motioned for some more ice and Alex immediately gave her another spoonful.

 

“I’m tired again,” Lena said, sighing.

 

“Then sleep, babe,” Alex said.

 

“Yes, please,” Kara said, “Then maybe I can get Alex to go take a shower.  I hope you can’t smell how awful she is.”

 

Lena actually let out a small chuckle while Alex reached over and smacked Kara on the shoulder.

 

“You can clean up,” Lena said, “Kara’s here.”

 

“I’ll go in a bit,” Alex said grumpily.

 

“I love you,” Lena said, “Even if you smell.”  Kara let out a loud chuckle and Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“So even now you two are going to gang up on me,” Alex answered, rolling her eyes at Lena.

 

They all relaxed and before long Lena was asleep again.  The nurse showed Alex where the latrines were for the female soldiers and she took a long, hot shower.  She shampooed her hair three times until she finally felt clean.  She brushed her teeth and put on her own clothes and made her way back to Lena’s room.

 

“You look much better,” Kara said as she walked into the room.

 

“I feel like a new person,” Alex said, sitting down close to Kara, “She’s still out?”

 

“Yep, sleeping like a baby,” Kara answered, “Is it okay if I stay a while longer?”

 

“You can stay as much as you like,” Alex answered, “You obviously can’t hero right now and I’m sure Nia can cover for you at Catco.”

 

“I don’t want to be in the way,” Kara said.

 

“You’re never in the way,” Alex said, draping her arm over her sister, “Honestly, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said, “Maybe I could leave for a few minutes to see what the mess hall has for lunch?”

 

Alex laughed, “Bring me back something good.”

 

“I will,” Kara said, “Before I go – one thing.”

 

“What?” Alex asked.

 

“Don’t ever doubt what you and Lena have,” Kara said seriously, “I can’t believe it took this long for you two to figure it out – you were made for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we'll have a little time jump for the next chapter - I don't want to deal with the minutiae of hospital recovery - it's time for some fluff


	17. Home together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex time together

It had been four weeks since Lena was shot.  Ten days spent in the hospital until she was stable enough to go home.  Alex insisted she stay at her apartment.  It didn’t take any convincing for Lena.  She didn’t want to be alone at her place. 

 

Colonel Haley had briefed Alex a couple of days after the shooting.  She and Alex agreed that she would be officially on leave from the DEO for three weeks.  After that she would work from home for the following three weeks, dealing with issues that could be handled by computer or phone.  She would go to the DEO for planning meetings or anything else deemed necessary.  None of her leave time would count as vacation – although she had so much vacation time built up she felt she would never use it.  Alex was thankful for Colonel Haley’s help.  She had turned out to be much more supportive than Alex had ever imagined.

 

Other than visits to the doctor and occasional short walks with Alex, Lena had mostly stayed in since her release from the hospital.  She worked from the apartment and took conference calls when necessary. She was still sore although she was immensely improved.  She couldn’t lift anything the least bit heavy and she tired easily but she was starting to feel human again.  The gang visited regularly.  They even had a game night, albeit a short one.   Eliza had joined them for dinner a couple of times, doting on Lena as if she were her own daughter.

 

Life was slowly starting to feel normal again but Lena was frustrated.  Alex was still being so careful around her that it was like walking on eggshells.  Lena tried to express that she was feeling better but Alex was holding back.  They hadn’t even had a proper snuggle, much less anything else. 

 

Lena was done with it so she made a plan.  She knew Alex had a late afternoon meeting at the DEO.  She called her driver and had him bring her to her penthouse to grab a few things.  She called her favorite restaurant and talked to the chef.  He sent one of his employees to Alex’s apartment with everything she needed.  He helped Lena set the table and put out everything she would need.  He had a written list of instructions for final preparations.

 

When he left Lena busied herself placing candles strategically around the room.  She took the blue irises she had her driver pick up and placed them in a vase on the table.  She downloaded a playlist of soft Jazz music and queued it on her phone.  She rifled through her bag from her penthouse and pulled out the clothing she had picked up.  One unfortunate remaining problem was that wearing a bra was horribly uncomfortable.  As much as she was fine being braless at home it wasn’t a good option for her wardrobe when she went out or when others were around.  Every time she had to put a bra on she was miserable until she was able to take it off.

 

Lena pulled out a lacy green camisole and matching panties.  She figured the camisole would be comfortable enough yet still sexy.  Also, it would cover the scar on her chest, which was still red and angry looking.  She put on the lingerie then pulled on a pair of dark grey jeans.  They used to fit her tightly and she realized that she had lost a bit of weight through the ordeal.  She wasn’t so happy with the looser fit but it would have to do.  She grabbed a black silk blouse that buttoned up the front.  She put it on and left the top buttons undone so that her camisole peeked through.  She glanced in the mirror and decided it was a good look.

 

She fluffed her hair up and used some product to enhance the long loose curls.  She put on a very light smattering of makeup – just like she knew Alex liked.  She walked back into the main area of the apartment to finish getting setup when she heard the door opening.  She turned and huffed out a sigh of disappointment that Alex was so early and she wasn’t ready.

 

“Hello!” Kara called out and she walked in with a big bag full of ice cream pints.  Kara looked up to find Lena looking at her confusedly.  She couldn’t help it when her eyes dropped down to Lena’s half open shirt.

 

“Kara?” Lena asked rhetorically, hurrying to button up her shirt, “I didn’t realize you were coming by.”

 

Kara blushed furiously as she backed toward the door, “Geez, Lena, I’m sorry.  Alex told me you guys were just hanging out tonight and that we could watch a movie. I was done work so I grabbed ice cream and came straight here.”

 

“Relax, Kara,” Lena said, giggling, “I’m surprising Alex with a romantic dinner so you are officially uninvited.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be going then,” Kara said, chuckling a bit.

 

“Wait,” Lena said, “Can you stay a minute and talk?”

 

“Sure,” Kara said, “Let me put this in the freezer.  You guys can keep the two pints I brought for you.”  She pulled two pints out and put them in the freezer door then shoved the bag onto an empty shelf.

 

“How much did you buy?” Lena asked, eyes wide.

 

“I got a few pints for myself,” Kara answered, giggling.

 

“It’s good to see you’re your old self again,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“So, what’s up?” Kara said.

 

“I realize this might be a bit awkward but I really want your advice,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand and leading her to sit at the table next to her.

 

“Ok, I’ll help if I can,” Kara answered.

 

“The thing is – since the shooting Alex has been very careful with me,” Lena said, “Kind of too careful for my liking.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, genuinely confused.  Lena huffed out a breath, wishing Kara would catch on to what she was talking about without her actually saying it.

 

“I’ve told her I feel better but she seems afraid to touch me,” Lena said, “She’s scared she going to hurt me, I guess.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll get past it soon enough, Lee,” Kara said, “It was really tough seeing you hurt so much.”

 

“Kara, I’m just going to say this clearly,” Lena said, “I’m horny and I want Alex to have sex with me but she keeps insisting we should wait a little longer.  What the hell do I have to do to convince her?”

 

Kara turned a bright shade of red then burst into laughter.

 

“Kara!” Lena whined.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s not funny,” Kara said, still chuckling, “It’s really not.”

 

“Stop laughing,” Lena said, even as she started giggling at Kara’s amusement.

 

“Ok, I’ll stop,” Kara said, gaining her composure, “Look, Lena, I think the signals you’re sending with this setup are pretty clear – especially with your shirt half open and your boobs hanging out like they were when I walked in.”

 

“Were you looking at my boobs?” Lena teased.

 

“I really was distracted by them, I must admit,” Kara said, chuckling.

 

“I’m hoping Alex notices too,” Lena sighed.

 

“She will,” Kara said, “Look, Alex has always been a very tactile person.  She loves to touch and to cuddle.  I’m sure she wants to be with you just as much as you want to be with her.  You need to go slow and reassure her every step of the way.  Don’t assume that she knows you are okay – tell her, over and over again if necessary.  She wouldn’t forgive herself if she hurt you, so you need to reassure her.”

 

“Okay, I will,” Lena said.  She reached over and squeezed Kara’s hand, “Thank you.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m trying to help my sister get laid,” Kara huffed out, “I’m taking my ice cream and going home!”  Lena laughed loudly and Kara grinned at the sound.

 

Lena’s phone buzzed and she looked down, “Alex just left the DEO.”

 

“Do you need any help before I go?” Kara asked as she pulled her bag from the freezer.

 

“No, I think I’ve got it,” Lena answered.

 

“Don’t forget to unbutton that shirt again,” Kara teased, “It’s a good touch.”

 

“Get out of here,” Lena teased back.

 

“And I don’t need to hear how it went,” Kara said, giggling as she pulled the door closed behind her.

 

Lena took the alfredo sauce from the refrigerator and poured it into the large sauce pan on the stove and set it to simmer.  She turned the pasta water up to a boil and pulled out the seasoned, peeled shrimp and the fresh pasta.  She turned the oven on to rewarm the roasted asparagus.  She tossed the salad greens with the dressing and put them on plates then added the fresh sliced pears, pine nuts and goat cheese.  She placed them on the table and dimmed the lights and lit the candles.  She turned on the music and checked herself quickly in the mirror.  She unbuttoned her shirt a bit again then rested back on the arm of the sofa.

 

The key turned in the lock and Lena took in a breath.  Alex opened the door and walked in a couple of steps.  She looked around the apartment then met Lena’s eyes.  It didn’t take but a moment for her eyes to move downward.  She grinned and bit her bottom lip.

 

“What do we have here?” Alex asked, dropping her purse on the entry table and walking over to Lena.

 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Lena said, standing and wrapping her arms over Alex’s shoulders, “I kicked your sister to the curb.”

 

Alex giggled and leaned down and kissed Lena softly, “I don’t mind at all.”

 

“Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll finish up with dinner,” Lena said, pulling away slightly.

 

“I can help,” Alex answered immediately.

 

“Absolutely not,” Lena said, “I’ve got it.  I already had help preparing it.  Please let me finish.”

 

“Okay,” Alex answered gently.

 

“You’re going to need to let go,” Lena teased as Alex still held on to her hips.  Alex leaned down for another kiss and Lena sighed softly as their lips met.  Alex grinned as she pulled back and let go of Lena.

 

Lena walked into the kitchen and scanned the instructions one more time.  The sauce was simmering and she dropped in the shrimp.  She put the fresh pasta into the boiling water for two minutes then drained in and set it into the sauce.  The shrimp were pink and plump and the pasta was fully coated.  She put a serving on each plate then pulled out the asparagus.  She placed a few spears carefully on each plate then placed them on the table.

 

Lena looked at the table and was pretty pleased with herself.  The food looked perfect.  The flowers and candle set the right tone.  She poured out the wine then looked up as Alex came out from the bedroom.  She had changed into some black jeans and a tight-fitting maroon sleeveless wrap shirt.  She had pulled her hair down to the side for a softer look.  Lena smiled widely and pulled out one of the chairs.  Alex walked over and sat down.  Lena took the irises from the table and put them on the counter so they could see each other better.

 

“Blue irises,” Alex said, “I got those for a girl once.  I thought she was really hot.”

 

“Really?” Lena said, grinning, “How did that turn out?”

 

“Pretty damn good,” Alex said, chuckling.  She picked up her wine glass and held it out for Lena to clink hers against.  “So are we celebrating?  Did I forget something?”

 

Lena swallowed her wine and grinned, “I wanted to have a romantic night together.  I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“I assure you I don’t,” Alex answered.

 

“Shall we?” Lena said, picking up her fork.  Alex took a bite of the shrimp pasta and moaned loudly.  Lena grinned ear to ear.

 

“Did you make this?” Alex asked, her mouth still half full, “It’s so good.”

 

“I only assembled it,” Lena answered, “I had Sergio prepare it all and he sent someone over earlier to tell me how to get it on the plate.”

 

Alex took another bite and looked at Lena.  She was clearly ogling Lena’s breasts.

 

“Like what you see?” Lena teased, leaning forward a bit.

 

“You know I do,” Alex said, smiling.  She turned a bit more serious as she added, “You look beautiful, Lena.”  Lena felt herself blush.

 

They talked about work and Lena told Alex about Kara stumbling in while she was setting up.  She left out the part about the sex advice but she did tell Alex that Kara seemed to appreciate the open shirt look as well.  Alex couldn’t stop giggling.  When they finished dinner they cleaned up the kitchen then poured out the remaining wine and moved to the couch.  They drank and talked and laughed together.  Lena was sitting close to Alex so that their legs were touching.  She reached over and intertwined their free hands and rubbed her thumb lightly over the back of Alex’s hand.  When the conversation paused Lena put down her glass and moved even closer.  She cupped Alex’s neck and leaned in and kissed her.  Alex pulled back for a moment then placed her glass down.  She gently put her hand on Lena’s waist and leaned back in.  They kissed softly at first then Lena licked along Alex’s lip.  Alex whimpered softly as she let their tongues meet and the kissing became more intense.  Suddenly Alex pulled back.

 

“Wait,” Alex said, sitting back and taking a deep breath, “We need to slow down.”

 

“Darling,” Lena said gently, pulling Alex’s chin softly so that their eyes met, “We can go slowly and we can be gentle but I have no intention of stopping.”

 

“Lena, you’re still hurting,” Alex sighed out, “I don’t want to make it worse.”

 

“Alex Danvers, I know exactly how I feel,” Lena said, moving forward and kissing Alex’s neck softly, “And I know what I want.  I want you.”  Alex’s breath hitched.  Lena pulled back and stood.  She took Alex’s hand and led her to the bedroom.  Alex paused again as they reached the side of the bed.

 

“Are you sure, Lee?” Alex asked.

 

“I’ll talk you through,” Lena answered as she unbuttoned her shirt in an overtly sexy way, “I promise I’ll let you know if anything is bothering me.” 

 

Lena let her shirt drop from her shoulders.  She leaned forward and pulled Alex in close and let their lips meet again.  As they kissed she unbuttoned Alex’s pants and unzipped them slowly.  Alex reached down and pulled off her jeans then went to work on Lena’s.  Lena pulled off Alex’s shirt, leaving them both in their underwear.  Alex let her hands fall to Lena’s waist as they kissed then slid her hand up a bit under the camisole.  Lena did her best not to flinch.  She didn’t want to break the mood at this point.  She gently took Alex’s hands in hers and pulled back slightly.

 

“How about I leave the top on?” Lena said, “Maybe we could concentrate on other areas?”

 

Alex looked down at the slightly shorter woman.  She could see the edge of her scar peeking out from the top of her camisole. She brought her lips down and kissed her ever so gently above the scar then brought their lips together again.  After a long, passionate kiss they pulled back then got into bed.

 

“Lay on your back for me,” Alex said softly.  Lena laid back.  Alex carefully moved herself next to Lena so that she was not putting any weight on her.  Lena grabbed Alex by the nape of her neck and pulled her in for more kisses.  They stayed for a while, just kissing and exploring their necks, their jaws, their ears.  Finally, Lena couldn’t take any more.

 

“Alex, please,” Lena whispered out. 

 

She took Alex’s hand and moved it downward.  Alex moved back onto her knees and looped her fingers into the waistband of Lena’s panties.  Lena arched her hips so that Alex could pull them down.  Alex took a deep breath as Lena got settled again.  Alex moved back for another kiss but this time she let her hand slide between Lena’s legs.  Lena didn’t kiss Alex back as much as she breathed heavily into Alex’s mouth.  Alex let her fingers trail back and forth and Lena’s breath rasped out.

 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Alex said, softly kissing Lena’s neck.

 

Alex moved herself down between Lena’s legs.  Lena let her arms fall to her sides and held on to the sheets.  Her legs were quivering already.  Alex leaned in and licked her softly, taking her time and steering clear of the spots she knew would put Lena over the edge.  Lena hummed out her enjoyment and relished in the feel of Alex’s touch.  Alex finally moved toward Lena’s clit and sucked softly.  Lena let out a loud moan and her legs involuntarily hitched.  She could feel Alex smile against her.  Alex pulled back then moved back up the bed and kissed Lena deeply.  Lena could taste herself on Alex and she whimpered as she licked at her lips.  Alex pulled back.

 

“I love you,” Alex said quietly as she moved back down between Lena’s legs.

 

Lena was overwhelmed.  Between the physical sensations and Alex’s sweet words she couldn’t form a coherent sentence.  Alex wiped her fingers along Lena’s folds then inserted two fingers into Lena.  She curled them gently and Lena groaned.

 

“Alex, keep doing that,” Lena sputtered out. 

 

Alex gently thrust her fingers in and out, curling them each time.  Lena was biting her bottom lip and gasping for air.  Alex watched her closely, making sure she was okay.

 

“Don’t stop,” Lena implored, grasping the sheets tighter in her hands.

 

Alex brought her other hand onto Lena and started rubbing at her clit.  Lena cried out and gasped, her back arching slightly.

 

“I’m going to cum, Alex,” she whimpered out, her eyes shut and her head arching back, “Don’t stop.”

 

Alex sped up her movements just a slight bit and Lena went over the edge.  She gasped for breath and called out Alex’s name.  Alex kept up her movements until Lena released the sheets from her grasp and tapped on Alex’s arm.  Alex gently removed her fingers and Lena let out a final whimper.  Alex moved back up the bed and her eyes met Lena’s.  Lena immediately grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss.  They kissed for a few minutes then Lena pushed back on Alex’s shoulders to get her to lay back.

 

“You don’t have to,” Alex said quickly.

 

“I want to,” Lena said, looking at Alex seriously.

 

“I’m afraid,” Alex sighed out, moving away slightly, “I don’t want to accidentally move too fast or whatever, with you close to me.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Lena said, soothingly.  She pulled Alex back closer and kissed her softly until Alex relaxed again, “I have an idea.”

 

Lena got out of bed and walked over to the bag she had packed.  She reached in and pulled out a wand vibrator.   She got back into bed and sidled next to Alex. 

 

“You really thought this through,” Alex said, chuckling.

 

“Yes, I did,” Lena said, “Now please help me get the rest of your clothes off.”

 

Alex sat up and pulled off her bra and panties.  Lena smiled then pushed Alex’s shoulders so that she flopped down.

 

“Now please relax,” Lena said, placing kisses on Alex’s neck and collarbone.

 

Alex laid back and Lena let her hand make its way down Alex’s body.  She pushed against her thighs until they were parted.  She looked down towards the foot of the bed then looked at Alex.

 

“Open them more,” she instructed and Alex moved her legs further apart.

 

Lena turned the vibrator on.  She brushed it against Alex’s nipple and Alex moaned softly.  Lena rubbed it against her breasts for a few moments then trailed it down between Alex’s legs.  As soon as it found it’s destination Alex moaned loudly.

 

“Fuck, Lena, I’m not going to last long,” Alex groaned out.  Lena smiled and pulled the vibrator away.  Alex gasped for air and looked at Lena, who was smirking slyly.

 

“For the love of God…” Alex started.  Lena pushed the button to make the vibrator move faster and pushed it roughly between Alex’s legs.  Alex screamed out and arched into the sensation.  She came undone immediately calling out Lena’s name.

 

“Lena, Lena, fuck, Lena,” Alex screamed out.  Lena lowered the vibrations and Alex started to come down from her orgasm.  Just as she thought Lena would pull away she pushed in more deeply, sending Alex right back into ecstasy.  Alex came again, this time in a silent scream as the sensations ripped through her body.  Lena slowly turned the vibrator lower and pulled it away.  Alex was left heaving her breaths as she lay on the bed.

 

“I guess it’s my turn to ask if you’re okay,” Lena chuckled as she leaned forward and kissed Alex’s lips softly.

 

“Holy shit,” Alex said, giggling, “I guess we were both overdue.”

 

“Can we not let that happen again?” Lena teased as she snuggled into Alex.

 

They laid together quietly for a few minutes.  Lena shifted herself a bit a few times.

 

“Are you hurting?” Alex asked, the concern clear in her voice as she gazed down at Lena.

 

“No,” Lena sighed out, “I just want to feel you against me.”

 

“I’m right here, babe,” Alex said, shifting her position so they were facing one another.

 

“I want to take this off,” Lena said, pulling on the bottom of her camisole nervously, “But I thought you might not like it.”

 

Alex sat up and looked down at Lena with the most loving gaze.  She pulled Lena up gently and kneeled in front of her.  She reached down and held the bottom of the camisole.

 

“Lift your hands,” Alex whispered. 

 

Lena put her hands above her head and Alex gently lifted the camisole up and pulled it off.  Lena instinctively brought her hands over her scar and started to lay back. Alex immediately took Lena’s hands in hers and kept her sitting up.  Alex guided her hands away from her chest and held them tightly.  Alex could see tears building in Lena’s eyes.  She gazed down at the bright red area and let her finger run around the edges.  She leaned in and kissed softly just above the spot of the wound.  She carefully leaned into Lena until they were laying down again, side by side.  Alex slid her body as close as she could to Lena’s.  She intertwined their legs and brought their chests together gently.  Lena buried her head into Alex’s neck.  Alex could feel Lena’s tears as she held her closely.  At that moment Alex knew she had never shared anything more intimate.

 

“I’ve got you, my love,” Alex whispered, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were due for a fully happy chapter, right?
> 
> Wrapping up pretty soon... this has played itself almost out. There will be a vacation before I end - I'm open to suggestions.


	18. Jealous much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk. Alex and Lena bump into an old flame.

Lena walked into L-Corp for the first time in six weeks.  Jess nearly fainted when she rounded the corner with no warning.  She jumped from her chair and ran over to Lena then stopped short.  It was clear she wanted to hug Lena but she didn’t know what to do.  Lena smiled softly then reached out and embraced Jess.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Jess said immediately, “You had me so scared.  All of us.”

 

“Apparently I’m really tough to get rid of,” Lena teased.

 

“I didn’t expect you back yet,” Jess said.

 

“I know, but the board meeting is at the end of next week and I have a few people in the building I need to see so I figured I’d come,” Lena said, “I’m feeling pretty good.  I’ll only be here a couple of hours.”

 

“Do I need to set anything up?” Jess asked.

 

“Yep, here’s the list,” Lena said, sending Jess a note from her phone, “I don’t really care what order they come in.”

 

“I’ll get right on it,” Jess said.

 

Lena walked into her office and looked around.  The broken window on the balcony had been repaired and there was no sign anything had happened.  She shivered slightly as she remembered being taken from her office.  She took a deep breath and went and sat at her office chair.  Jess buzzed her right away to let her know that the head of R&D was on the way.

 

Lena opened her laptop and pulled up her notes.  She spent nearly three hours in meetings.  When she finished she went to work making an agenda for the board based on her discussions.  She was nearly done when she heard a noise on the balcony behind her.  She gasped and felt her body freeze in panic.  She turned to see Supergirl walking toward the balcony door.

 

Kara had been flying around the city when she heard Lena’s heartbeat at L-Corp.  She flew by a few times watching Lena meeting with employees.  On her last fly-by Lena was alone so she decided to land and say hello.  As soon as she touched down she realized her mistake.  Lena’s heart rate soared.  Kara knew she should have let her know she was coming.  When Lena finally turned to see it was Kara her heartbeat slowed.

 

Kara stood sheepishly outside the balcony door.  Lena walked over and opened it shakily.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kara said, as she burst in and pulled Lena into her arms, “I never should have flown onto the balcony without letting you know first.  I scared you.”

 

Lena sighed heavily and just held onto Kara for a few moments, gathering her breath and calming herself.  When she composed herself she pulled back and managed to give Kara a smile.

 

“You’re used to just dropping by,” Lena said, “And I usually enjoy the surprise.  I guess I’m still suffering the effects of what happened.”

 

“I’ll text before I come to the balcony from now on,” Kara said softly.

 

“Maybe that would be a good idea for the time being,” Lena answered, “You know I love when you visit, though.”

 

“I didn’t know you were coming back to work,” Kara said, relaxing a little and taking a seat on the couch.

 

“I’m actually getting ready to leave,” Lena said, “I had a few people to see so I came in but I’m done.  Would you like to go get lunch with me?”

 

“I’d love it!” Kara said, so excitedly that it made Lena chuckle.

 

“How about you leave the way you came and meet me in the lobby in regular clothing?” Lena asked, smiling widely.

 

“Perfect,” Kara said, jumping up and giving Lena a quick hug before flying out.  Lena giggled, feeling normal again.  She gave Jess some quick instructions then headed down to the lobby.  Kara was waiting.

 

“How about I treat you to Chinese?” Lena asked, grinning, “All the potstickers you can eat.”

 

“You are so lucky I can’t actually do that in public,” Kara answered, smirking, “I might be able to bankrupt you.”

 

“I doubt that, darling,” Lena said, eyebrow raised, “Let’s go.”

 

They made the short walk to the Chinese restaurant and sat down.  Lena immediately asked for three large orders of potstickers.  Kara grinned from ear to ear.

 

“Excited about the food?” Lena asked.

 

“Well, yes,” Kara said, “But I’m really just so happy to be here with you.”

 

“So am I,” Lena said, “This feels normal.  Sometimes I forget how incredible normal really is.”

 

“I remember feeling that way forever when I first got to the Danvers,” Kara said, turning a bit serious, “I wanted my old life back so badly.  It felt like it took forever to get adjusted.  I have a distinct memory of the first time I realized I went a whole day without thinking about home.”

 

“That must have been so difficult,” Lena said, reaching across the table and squeezing Kara’s hand, “I honestly don’t know how you turned out so wonderful.”

 

“I could say the same for you, Lee,” Kara answered, her voice lighter again, “You seem to always be overcoming something.  You’re doing it again now.”

 

The potstickers arrived and Kara immediately shoved two into her mouth.

 

“You know, those are all for you,” Lena said, teasingly, “You don’t need to rush.”

 

“You’re not having any?” Kara asked, “You asked for three orders just for me?”

 

“I’m going to get some veggies,” Lena answered, smiling.

 

“That’s awful,” Kara said, mouth full, “But if it makes you happy…”

 

The waiter came by and Lena placed her order, as well as some General’s Chicken for Kara. 

 

“So, are things going okay with Alex?” Kara asked.

 

“Better than okay,” Lena gushed, “We’re going out to dinner tonight to start planning a vacation together.  We both carved out two weeks at the end of next month so now we get to decide where to go!”

 

“That’s exciting,” Kara said, grinning at Lena’s excitement, “Do you have any ideas?”

 

“Honestly, I’ve been all over the world,” Lena said, “I don’t care where we go.  I just want Alex to be happy.”

 

“She hasn’t traveled much outside of the United States,” Kara said, “I’m sure she’d be happy to go almost anywhere.  I’m really excited for you guys.”

 

“Kara, I want to tell you something, but I need you to promise that you won’t be weird around Alex,” Lena said.

 

“Oh, Rao, please don’t ask me anything else about sex with Alex,” Kara said blushing, “I don’t think I can take it.”

 

“It’s not about that, silly,” Lena said, giggling.

 

“Okay, then, what is it?” Kara asked.

 

“I visited with a jeweler,” Lena said, smiling, “I’m having an engagement ring made for Alex.”

 

Kara paused for a moment then stood up from her seat.  She walked over and pulled Lena up and hugged her so tightly.  She let out a happy squeal and picked Lena up and spun her around.  Lena laughed loudly even as she objected to the spinning.

 

“Kara, I’m still a little sore,” Lena said through her laughter, “put me down!”

 

Kara let Lena down and pulled back, smiling ear to ear.

 

“Thank goodness we got here early and there’s no one around,” Lena said, scanning the restaurant, “that wasn’t very subtle!”

 

“It’s fine,” Kara said, excitedly, “I’m so happy!”

 

“You are definitely going to act weird around Alex,” Lena said, chuckling.

 

“No, I won’t.  I swear,” Kara said, “I would never ruin the surprise.  When are you going to ask her?”

 

“I haven’t decided,” Lena said, “We’ve only been dating three months.  It’s a bit soon to propose.”

 

“Then why are you getting a ring?” Kara asked.

 

“So I’ll be ready,” Lena said, “I know I’m going to ask her eventually.”  Kara sat for a few moments looking confused.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand human relationships,” Kara said, “You and Alex have known each other for like two years.  You love each other.  You both go on and on about how great the other one is.  Why wait?”

 

“I guess to be sure?” Lena said.

 

“You seem pretty sure,” Kara said.

 

“I am,” Lena said, “I want to give Alex time to be sure.”

 

“Why do you think she needs more time?” Kara said.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Lena answered.

 

“Yep, I’ll never understand,” Kara said, “But I’ll keep it a secret until you decide the time is right.”

 

“Do you think I should talk to Eliza?” Lena asked.

 

“About Alex?” Kara asked, “Why would you do that?”

 

“It’s a custom on earth,” Lena said, “To ask permission of the parents of the person you want to marry.”

 

“If it’s an important custom than you probably should,” Kara answered, “Eliza is big on traditions.”

 

“That’s good to know,” Lena said.

 

They finished their lunch and Kara walked Lena all the way back to her penthouse before giving her a long hug and telling her goodbye.  Lena was exhausted.  It was her longest outing since the shooting and she knew she was booked to go out to dinner.  She decided to lay down.  Within a few minutes she was asleep.

 

Alex rushed into the apartment a little after six.

 

“Lee, sorry I’m late,” Alex called out as she closed the door behind her and walked into the bedroom to change.  Lena woke up to Alex’s voice and groggily turned over.

 

“Babe, are you okay?” Alex asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing Lena’s back softly.

 

“I’m fine, what time is it?” Lena asked.

 

“A little past six,” Alex answered.

 

“Wow, my power nap turned into a four hour snooze,” Lena said, “I guess I was more tired than I thought.  I need to get freshened up.”

 

“Do you still want to go out?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes,” Lena said, sitting up and leaning over for a quick kiss, “I feel quite well rested… and I’m hungry.”

 

They both got ready quickly and decided to go to a casual pub a couple of blocks away.  The food was good and the drinks were great.  They decided on a booth and slid in to the same side.  Lena pulled out her laptop and put it on the table.  They ordered drinks and appetizers.

 

“Where should we start?” Lena asked, pulling up Google and looking at Alex.

 

“I have no idea,” Alex said, “I haven’t traveled much.”

 

“Well, are you more interested in seeing sights or in relaxing?” Lena asked.

 

“I’d like to do both,” Alex said, “I don’t want to lay on a beach for 10 days straight but I also don’t want to be run ragged every moment.  Does that make sense?”

 

“Yes, love,” Lena said, “And I’d rather not do a beach at all if it’s okay with you. I have enough trouble with the fact that I’m whiter than a snowman and now with the scar I’m a bit uncomfortable.”

 

“Whiter than a snowman?” Alex said, laughing, “You’re beautiful, Lee, but I guess I can see where you might not tan.”

 

“It’s really irritating,” Lena said, chuckling, “I just get red like a beet.”

 

“Then let’s avoid beaches,” Alex answered.

 

The waiter brought their drinks.  Alex took a swig then pulled the laptop in front of her.  She typed in a search about romantic vacations.  They both laughed as the first few results were all beach resorts.

 

“Google is out to get me,” Lena said, making Alex laugh even harder.

 

Lena glanced up and met familiar eyes.  She drew in her breath and watched as the woman walked toward their booth.  Alex followed Lena’s look and her body tensed.

 

“Hey, guys,” Maggie said a bit awkwardly, “It’s been a while.”

 

“Hello, Maggie,” Lena said.  It took Alex a moment to compose herself.

 

“Hi,” Alex said.

 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Maggie spoke.

 

“I’ve never been here before, do you like it?” Maggie asked, directing the question to Alex.

 

“The fish and chips are great,” Alex answered, “And there’s a whole bunch of beers on tap you’d probably like.”

 

“Really, what’s good?” Maggie asked, clearly becoming more comfortable.

 

“There’s an Irish red ale that I’m sure you’d love,” Alex said, “And they change out the IPAs every week.  Those are like Russian roulette… most are great but every now and then you get one that’s awful.”

 

Maggie laughed, “Sounds like something you would go for, Danvers.”

 

Alex and Maggie seemed to be getting more comfortable but Lena was becoming more agitated.  She did not like the way they were conversing in such a familiar manner.  She knew she was being ridiculous but she felt herself wanting to shove Maggie away.

 

“So, you guys working on a project together?” Maggie asked, pointing at the laptop, “I guess this is better than the office.”

 

“We’re not working,” Lena said, “we’re planning a vacation.”

 

Maggie paused for a moment, clearly confused, “Ya’ll going somewhere with Kara?  Girls trip?”

 

Lena draped her arm over Alex’s shoulder and stared at Maggie, “Just me and Alex.”

 

Alex glanced at Lena, looking confused by Lena’s suddenly aggressive behavior.

 

“Oh, oh,” Maggie stuttered out, the realization hitting her, “You guys are a thing?”

 

“We’re dating,” Alex said, “We have been for a while.  The media put out some pictures of us together.  I figured the whole world knew.”

 

“I don’t pay attention to that stuff,” Maggie said, shuffling her feet and looking uncomfortable again, “Well, I hope you guys have a good time.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena said, still holding her arm around Alex, “I’m sure we will.”

 

“Ok so, see you around,” Maggie said, smiling politely at both of them then joining a table of people across the pub.

 

“Lena, what was that about?” Alex asked.

 

“What?” Lena asked, taking her arm back and taking a big swig of her drink.

 

“You know what,” Alex said smirking, “Grabbing me like I was a possession and staring down Maggie with your scary CEO face.”

 

“I did not grab you like a possession,” Lena said defensively, “I touch you all the time.”

 

“Fine, whatever,” Alex said, “Let’s get back to planning.”

 

They spent the next couple of hours eating, drinking and surfing the web.  By the time they finished Alex felt like she had been in a geography class and they still hadn’t made any decisions.

 

“That wasn’t very productive,” Alex said as Lena closed up the laptop.

 

“Yes, it was,” Lena said, “We eliminated lots of things.”

 

“I guess that’s true,” Alex said, standing and stretching her legs a bit as Lena slid out from the booth.

 

Lena took Alex’s hand in hers and led her out towards the exit.  It was a little awkward walking out past the tables holding hands but Lena didn’t let go.  They passed near Maggie’s table and Alex gave a small wave with her free hand.  Maggie smiled and nodded.  They walked out into the chilly evening air and turned toward Alex’s apartment.  They walked toward home in comfortable quiet.  As they got into the elevator Alex looked at Lena.

 

“Did it bother you to bump into Maggie?” Alex asked.

 

“No,” Lena answered.

 

“You’re acting weird,” Alex said.

 

“No I’m not,” Lena answered.

 

“You nearly made me bump into about three tables on the way out,” Alex said, “Dragging me by the hand.”

 

“I wasn’t dragging you,” Lena said.

 

“Lena, you know I’m over her, right?” Alex asked as she opened the apartment door.  She hung her coat on the hook then turned toward Lena.

 

Lena glared at Alex.  She pushed her back against the door roughly and smashed their lips together.  Alex was caught off guard but she didn’t mind.  She grabbled Lena’s waist to pull them closer.  Lena took Alex’s hands and put them above her head.  She held them there as she moved her mouth down Alex’s neck.  When she got to her pulse point she sucked hard.

 

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Alex huffed out, torn between pleasure and a little bit of confusion.

 

Lena bit down and sucked harder, sure to leave a mark.  Alex moaned.  Lena pulled back and looked at Alex.

 

“Leave your hands there,” Lena said.  She leaned in and pressed their mouths together, plunging her tongue into Alex’s mouth before she could answer. 

 

Lena reached down and unbuttoned Alex’s jeans.  She pushed the zipper down and slid her hand into Alex’s panties.  With her other hand she grabbed roughly at Alex’s breast over her shirt.  She could feel Alex’s nipple harden beneath her touch.  She didn’t let up on kissing Alex with wild abandon while both hands remained at work.  Alex could hardly breath.

 

Lena slipped two fingers into Alex and began thrusting.  Alex was struggling to keep her hands above her head but she dared not let them down.  Lena was controlling her and she was perfectly fine with it.  Lena pinched at Alex’s nipple and Alex whimpered into their kiss.  Lena moved back just enough to speak.

 

“You are mine,” Lena whispered as she fucked Alex hard and fast.  Alex could feel herself approaching orgasm.  Her legs were getting wobbly and her breathing was mostly a series of rapid gasps.  Lena pushed in a third finger and brought their lips together.  Alex moaned into Lena’s mouth.

 

“Fuck!” Alex shouted out as her orgasm washed over her.  Her legs trembled and Lena moved her other hand down and grabbed her ass to steady her even as she continued thrusting roughly.

 

“God, Lena, oh god,” Alex moaned out, dropping her hands onto Lena’s shoulders and hanging on.  Alex could feet her wetness dripping through her panties and down her thighs.  Her body shook for a few more minutes until Lena finally let up.  Alex held onto Lena to steady herself until she caught her breath.

 

Lena pulled her hand out from Alex’s pants.  She brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean.  Alex’s watched, her eyes wide.  When Lena was done she turned to walk toward the bedroom.  Alex leaned forward and grabbed her wrist and turned her around so they were facing each other.  Alex pulled her close and leaned in then stopped before kissing her.

 

“Jealous much?” Alex asked in a whisper.

 

“Shut up,” Lena answered softly, smirking.

 

“You are,” Alex said.

 

“Yes, I am,” Lena said, “You happy?”

 

“You know you’re the one I love, right?” Alex said, placing a soft kiss on Lena’s neck.

 

“I’d better be,” Lena hummed out.

 

Alex looked into Lena’s eyes, “I am yours.”  She leaned forward and their lips met in a gentle, passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned chapter based on a reader suggestion - next chapter we'll find out their vacation plans and Lena will visit Eliza


	19. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena have a little trouble making plans; Lena goes to visit Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to have a little more angst than I originally planned - but I think it makes sense and is true to their characters

Alex woke up and turned over expecting to curl up with Lena.  She blinked her eyes open to find an empty space on the bed next to her.  She laid on her back for a few moments, getting adjusted to the daylight.  She looked at the clock to see that it was almost 8:30. It was Saturday and neither she nor Lena planned on working so she was a bit disappointed Lena wasn’t in bed.  Her thoughts turned to Lena pinning her against the door the night before and a smile crept onto her face.  She huffed out a sigh and stood from the bed.  She rooted around for some pajamas and put them on and walked out into the den.

 

Lena was lounging on the recliner with a pillow on her lap balancing her laptop.  She had pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.  Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing her black boxy glasses.  She was clearly working on something even as Alex approached.  When Alex got close she looked up and smiled.

 

“Good morning, love,” Lena said.

 

Alex reached down and took the laptop from Lena’s lap.  Lena held it for a second, her brow furrowed irritably, but Alex pulled it away and put it on the coffee table.  Alex grabbed a throw blanket from the top of the couch and climbed onto the recliner, shimmying herself in next to Lena.  She pulled the blanket over them and cuddled into Lena, who was now giggling softly.

 

“I was working on something,” Lena said chuckling.

 

“It’s Saturday,” Alex mumbled, curling herself around Lena, “No working.”

 

Lena looked down and kissed Alex softly, her glasses making it difficult to get a good angle.  Alex reached up and gently took off Lena’s glasses and placed them on the end table.  She brought her hand back to Lena’s cheek and pulled her in for a better kiss.  When they parted Alex nuzzled into Lena’s neck and relaxed.

 

“Are you going back to sleep?” Lena asked, tickling Alex’s side.

 

“It’s the only way to wake up with you,” Alex answered giggling, “start my day right.”

 

“You wake up to me every day,” Lena answered teasingly.

 

They both seemed to realize the gravity of Lena’s answer at the same time and they laid quietly for a few moments.  Finally, Alex shifted so they were looking at one another and spoke.

 

“I want to wake up to you every day, babe,” Alex said softly, “officially.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked tentatively.

 

“Well, we’ve never discussed it,” Alex said, propping herself on her elbow, “We’ve just sort of unofficially lived together since you were hurt.”

 

“I thought you wanted me here,” Lena said softly, looking down as her insecurities began rising to the surface.

 

“Hey, Lee,” Alex said, gently pulling her chin up so their eyes met again, “I definitely want you here.  More than anything.  Most of my day is spent looking at the clock waiting to get home to you.  You can be very distracting, you know.”  Alex grinned widely and a smile grew on Lena’s face.

 

“I love you so much, Alex,” Lena answered.

 

“So, you’re the one who has to travel back and forth all the time to grab your stuff,” Alex said, “Maybe you could just move in here – permanently?”

 

“Alex, my dear, as tempting as that offer sounds,” Lena said, “I don’t think we could fit all of our stuff here.”

 

“You’re probably right about that,” Alex said, chuckling.

 

“And I don’t want you to move into my place,” Lena said. 

 

“Well, okay,” Alex said, a bit confused at where the conversation was headed.

 

“Wait, I wasn’t clear when I said that,” Lena said quickly, “I just… I don’t like where I live.  I’ve never really liked my apartment.  It’s always felt temporary.  When I’m there I feel like I’m visiting.  When I’m here I feel like I’m home.”

 

Alex didn’t know what to say.  She pulled Lena closer and held her in her arms for a few moments.

 

“So, what do you want to do?” Alex asked.

 

“Maybe we should keep up the status quo for now,” Lena said, “I’m fine grabbing things as I need them.  We could discuss something more permanent after vacation?”

 

“Works for me,” Alex answered, kissing Lena softly.

 

“Speaking of vacation,” Lena said, “That’s what I was working on.”

 

“Well why didn’t you say so?” Alex said over dramatically, “I wouldn’t have taken the laptop away.”

 

“I don’t remember you giving me any opportunity to speak,” Lena said chuckling.

 

“Did you come up with any ideas?” Alex asked.

 

“I did,” Lena answered, “I thought about the places that you seemed most excited about and I think I’ve come up with a solution.  I’d like to charter a yacht for us to take us around the Mediterranean.  We could make stops at any number of places but I’m thinking the best bet would be to start in Italy – maybe fly into Venice then make a stop in Rome.  We could go on to Croatia, Turkey, Greece, France, Spain.  We can make any itinerary we’d like.”

 

“Whoa, slow down,” Alex said, her eyes wide listening to Lena’s plan, “that sounds amazing, Lee, but I’m not sure I can afford that.”

 

Lena looked at her like she had never been more confused in her life.  She sat up, making the blanket fall off of them and she stared down at Alex for a long moment.

 

“Alex, I’m paying for the trip,” Lena said sternly.

 

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that,” Alex said defensively.

 

“Why not?” Lena asked.

 

“Because I’m my own person, Lena,” Alex answered stubbornly, “I don’t need you paying for my life.”

 

Lena took a deep breath then stood up.  She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and sat at a stool.  Alex walked over and sat across from her.

 

“Are we having a fight?” Alex asked.

 

“I don’t want to fight,” Lena answered, seriously, “but I need to think before we have this discussion.  Right now I feel angry and I’m not even sure why.”

 

“Okay, I tell you what,” Alex said, feeling frustrated herself, “I’m going to go for a run.  We can both gather ourselves and talk when I get back.”

 

Alex stood and went to the bedroom.  She emerged a few minutes later in her running clothes and walked up to Lena.  She turned Lena’s stool and shifted herself between Lena’s legs and put her arms around her waist.  She leaned down and kissed Lena for all she was worth.  Lena had to gasp for breath as Alex finally pulled back.

 

“We are not going to fight about a vacation that is supposed to make us happy,” Alex said, “Let’s work it out when I get back, okay.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and looked up at Alex and nodded.  Alex left and Lena sighed deeply.  She gathered her thoughts.  The night before she had been jealous.  She expected Alex might be angry or question her trust but instead Alex assured her over and over again that she loved her.  This morning Alex asked her to move in and when Lena delayed on a decision she expected Alex might be disappointed.  Instead, Alex patiently held her in her arms and accepted Lena’s pace.  Alex never failed her, never pushed her, she was steady as a rock. 

 

Lena wanted to spoil her.  She wanted to show her the world.  She wanted to give her everything she had ever wanted in life.  She didn’t care about the money.  She had more than she could ever spend.  Lena took another deep breath.  Alex was such a strong, independent woman.  She realized she might have overstepped thinking it was okay to flaunt her wealth and plan a trip that almost no one in the world could afford and assume Alex would be fine with her paying for it.  Lena’s mind battled between wanting to make a grand gesture and accepting that it might not be what Alex wanted.  The one thing Lena was sure of was that she needed to approach the situation much differently that she had earlier.  Lena picked up the phone and called Kara.

 

“Hey, Lena,” Kara answered happily.

 

“Hi, Kara, I need to talk quickly,” Lena said, “Alex is out running and I need your advice.”

 

Lena quickly explained the situation and asked Kara her opinion.

 

“Oh, Lee,” Kara said, “Alex can be really hard-headed about stuff.  She doesn’t like to depend on anyone else for anything.”

 

“I don’t want to push her,” Lena said, “But if we’re going to spend our lives together we have to figure this stuff out.  I can’t help it that I have so much money and, honestly, I’d like to spend it on her without fighting about it.”

 

“You need to tell her that,” Kara said, “And assure her that you’re not trying to change her – that you can spend money on her without her being dependent on you.”

 

“Okay, I’ll try,” Lena said, “And Kara – I’m sorry I’m always calling you for girlfriend advice.  I just really don’t want to screw this up.”

 

“Lena, Alex is crazy about you,” Kara said, “You’re not going to screw anything up.  You can call me anytime.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Lena took a quick shower and got dressed.  Alex came in and told Lena she wanted to jump in the shower.  Lena made a pot of coffee and some scrambled eggs and toast.  Alex walked into the kitchen and they sat and ate quietly.  When they finished they walked back into the den together and Alex sat on the couch.  Lena sat carefully on the other end of the sofa.

 

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, rolling her eyes.  She scooted closer to Lena and draped her arm over her shoulder.

 

“I’m not used to any of this,” Lena sighed out, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“You do realize we are not going to agree on everything for the rest of our lives?” Alex asked, chuckling.

 

“I know,” Lena said, “But I just want you to be happy and I feel like I’m the one screwing up all the time.  Last night, with Maggie.  Then this morning with where we’re going to live.  And then this vacation stuff.  You always seem to know what you want and I feel like I’m all over the place.”

 

“I want you,” Alex said, “That’s what I want.”

 

“I want you too,” Lena said softly.

 

“So, all we have to work out is the details,” Alex said.

 

“But you know what they say,” Lena said, “the devil is in the details.”

 

“Spoken like a true CEO,” Alex teased.

 

“What did you think about while you were running?” Lena asked, turning to look more squarely at Alex.

 

“I thought about whether or not my vacation response was reasonable,” Alex said.

 

“I think it was reasonable,” Lena said, “But I don’t agree that it was necessarily correct.”

 

“Okay, let’s hear it,” Alex said, shifting back a bit to listen but placing her hand on Lena’s leg to reassure her.

 

“Alex, I have more money that I could ever use – literally,” Lena said, “I don’t want to devote the rest of our lives to worrying over the fact that I want to spend it with you.  I want to be able to make grand gestures – to take us on wonderful vacations, to buy you gifts, to buy us the home of our dreams.  But I don’t want to offend you or make you feel bad.  I’d live in a shack and eat at McDonald’s and drive to a beach motel if it meant that we could be happy together.”

 

“I make a little more money than that,” Alex deadpanned and Lena laughed loudly.  Alex laughed too, happy to lighten the mood a little.

 

“You know what I mean,” Lena said.

 

“I do get it,” Alex said, “And I think I need to lighten up a little about the money stuff.  I tend to get a little defensive if I don’t control things and, quite frankly, I’m never going to have close to the financial means you have.”

 

“It’s not a contest, Alex,” Lena said, “Hell, I inherited most of it, although I will take some credit for keeping L-Corp above water after Lex went to jail.  I’ve worked my ass off and I want to enjoy the spoils.  But I want you to understand this – I think you are the most intelligent, hard-working, powerful person I’ve ever known.  You deserve respect for what you’ve accomplished, Alex.”

 

“So, maybe I could just let you take care of it and lay back and enjoy this vacation?” Alex asked, smirking.

 

“Oh, I plan to have you on your back for plenty of it,” Lena answered grinning.

 

Alex pulled Lena into her body and laid back on the sofa.  Lena laughed as she ended up atop Alex looking down at her.

 

“Might as well practice now,” Alex said, laughing as she brought their lips together.

 

*********************

 

_Two weeks later_

 

Lena’s driver pulled into the driveway in Midvale.  Lena had called Eliza and asked if they could meet privately.  The ride felt shorter than Lena expected as she spent the entire time working in the car.  She shut down her laptop and looked up to see Eliza walking out onto the porch.  Lena got out of the car and approached the house.  She suddenly remembered why she was there and felt very nervous.

 

“Hi, Lena,” Eliza said happily, pulling Lena into a hug.  Lena hugged Eliza back and gave her a big smile.

 

“Hello, Eliza,” Lena said, standing a bit awkwardly not sure what to do.

 

“I’ve made us some lunch,” Eliza said, opening the door, “Come on in.”

 

They walked in and made their way straight to the kitchen.  Eliza had prepared a salad with grilled chicken and she poured them both some iced tea.

 

“Would you like to eat on the back porch?” Eliza said, “It’s a beautiful day.”

 

“Sure,” Lena said, “That sounds wonderful.”

 

They walked outside and sat down across from one another.  Lena pushed her salad around with her fork and took a sip of her tea.  Eliza watched her for a moment, then smiled softly and shook her head.

 

“Lena, why don’t you tell me why you’re here,” Eliza said, “Before you have a nervous breakdown.  I won’t bite.  I promise.”

 

Lena took a deep breath.  She looked up and was calmed by Eliza’s soft smile.

 

“I’m here to talk about Alex,” Lena said quietly.  Lena paused.

 

“Is everything okay?” Eliza asked gently.

 

“Oh, yes, everything is fine,” Lena said, “Better than fine.  We’re getting ready to go on this vacation and that’s really exciting.  And we’re together almost all of the time when we’re not working.  We’re very, very happy.  At least I am.  And I think she is too…”

 

Lena realized she was rambling so she took another sip of tea.  Eliza sat quietly and let Lena gather her thoughts.

 

“Okay, so why I’m here,” Lena said, taking a breath, “Eliza, I love Alex.  She means everything to me.  I know my family isn’t the greatest – well, that’s an understatement.  But I’ve tried my best to be my own person, to be a good person.  Alex believes in me.  She makes me feel more loved and accepted than I could have ever imagined.  I want to spend my life with her, if she’ll have me.  And, I was hoping you would be okay with that?”

 

“Are you asking me for permission to marry Alex?” Eliza asked, smiling.

 

“Yes, I am,” Lena said, sitting up straight and trying to exude confidence even as her stomach was in knots.

 

“That’s very old-fashioned of you,” Eliza said, “And I appreciate it more than I can say.”

 

“So is that a yes?” Lena asked softly.

 

“Lena, you bring out everything that is good in Alex.  You make her happy, which isn’t terribly difficult – but you also give her peace, which is something I’ve never seen in her life,” Eliza said, “Of course it’s a yes.  I would love to have you in our family.”

 

Lena tried desperately not to cry but a tear found its way down her cheek.  When she looked up she saw Eliza wiping away her own tears.  Eliza stood and pulled Lena up into her arms.  They hugged tightly for a minute then Eliza pulled back with a wide grin.

 

“That’s enough with the tears,” Eliza teased, making Lena chuckle, “let’s enjoy lunch.”

 

They sat back down and started eating.

 

“Do you have plans to ask Alex?” Eliza asked.

 

“No, but I’ve got a ring,” Lena said, “I know it’s kind of quick so I thought I’d give her a little more time before popping the question.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll know when the moment is right,” Eliza said, “Now tell me about this fabulous vacation I hear you have planned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation next


	20. the vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena go on a dream vacation

Alex followed Lena down the L-Corp jet’s stairs onto the tarmac in Venice.  A black car was waiting and a man in a black suit approached.

 

“Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers,” he said, nodding toward them, “I am Paolo.  I will be taking care of any of your needs for your stay on the Bella Donna.  We will collect your baggage and bring it to the stateroom.  There is water in the car for you.  It is only a short ride.”

 

“Thank you, Paolo,” Lena said, walking to the car.  The driver opened the door and Lena and Alex climbed in.  When the door shut Alex turned and looked at Lena.

 

“So, is he like a butler or what?” Alex asked, making Lena giggle.

 

“Think of him like a personal concierge,” Lena said, “for a yacht.”

 

“I am so glad I let you do this,” Alex said chuckling then leaning over for a quick kiss.  Lena yawned as she pulled away.

 

“I might need a quick nap this afternoon to try to acclimate to our new time zone,” Lena said.

 

“No objections to trying out the yacht bed,” Alex said, smirking.

 

“If you had let me sleep more on the plane I wouldn’t be so tired,” Lena teased.

 

“I didn’t know it was even possible for an airplane to have a bedroom,” Alex answered smiling, “I wasn’t passing up the opportunity to join the mile high club.”

 

“Yeah, well you joined it multiple times,” Lena said, giggling as she rubbed Alex’s thigh,  “and you’ve messed with my plans for adjusting to jetlag.”

 

“So we’ll have to nap on the yacht,” Alex said sarcastically, “sounds awful.”  They both laughed.  Alex looked out the window to a lush green countryside.

 

“Isn’t it lovely?” Lena said.

 

“This is not what I thought Venice looked like,” Alex answered.

 

“Once we cross over into the old section it’ll be as you imagined,” Lena said, “I haven’t been here in years.  I can’t wait.”

 

Alex draped her arm over Lena and pulled her closer.  Lena relaxed her head onto Alex’s shoulder and they rode in comfortable quiet until they reached the marina.  The driver stopped the car and opened the door.  Almost immediately Paolo pulled up in a small cart.

 

“How did he beat us here?” Alex whispered to Lena, making Lena laugh.

 

“Ladies, let me take you to the Bella Donna,” Paolo said, motioning for them to take seats in the cart.

 

They sat down and rode through the marina to the very end.  As they rounded the corner Alex gasped.  She could see the name ‘Bella Donna’ painted on the immense yacht at the very end.

 

“Holy shit, Lena,” Alex said, her voice filled with awe.

 

“Pretty nice, huh?” Lena asked, smiling from ear to ear.  She was quite pleased by Alex’s reaction. 

 

“That whole boat is for the two of us?” Alex asked, mouth agape.

 

“Yes, it is,” Lena said, “Our home for the next two weeks.”

 

The cart pulled up to a stop and Paulo helped each woman down.  They walked along the gangplank onto the boat and were immediately introduced to the captain.  It took Paolo nearly 20 minutes to give them a full tour of the boat.  They each accepted a glass of Prosecco in the galley and enjoyed meeting the yacht’s chef.  He asked them in detail about their food preferences and assured them that he would be available any time of day or night.  They ended the tour in the master stateroom. 

 

“Your bags are here,” Paolo said, “Would you like me to have someone unpack for you?”

 

“No, thank you,” Lena answered, “We can handle that.  What time are our dinner reservations tonight?”

 

“Tonight you will be at Osteria Alle Testiere at 9:30,” Paolo answered.

 

“Perhaps we could take a stroll around the city then come back for a rest before dinner,” Lena said.

 

“The small boat is waiting,” Paola said, “We can meet at the stern gangplank when you are ready.”

 

“We’ll be there in fifteen minutes,” Lena said, “Thank you.”

 

“The small boat?” Alex asked as Paolo walked out.

 

“There are multiple boats,” Lena answered, as if it was the most normal thing ever. “In Venice we have a private water taxi.  There are no cars to get around – just boats and canals.”

 

Alex walked over to Lena and pulled her into her arms.  She looked down at her and smiled.  She leaned in and let their lips meet softly.  When they parted she held Lena tightly.

 

“We can’t start this,” Lena said, giggling, “We’re meeting Paolo in ten minutes.”

 

“I know,” Alex answered, smiling and still holding Lena, “It’s all just so wonderful.  Thank you.”

 

“Please don’t thank me,” Lena said, “It’s as much for me as it is for you.”

 

Alex gave another quick kiss then let go of Lena, “So why is dinner so late?  Part of your jetlag plan?”

 

“9:30 is early for dinner in Europe,” Lena answered, “You’re going to need to get used to a new schedule.”

 

“Just lead the way, babe,” Alex said, smiling.

 

They spent the next two days in Venice.  The first day they had a private guide.  He was able to take them to the historic sites, skipping the lines and giving them details of the history and the architecture of the city.  It was clear right away that Lena was quite a history buff.  She constantly asked questions and listened intently as he answered.  Alex was happily distracted by the sights when she became bored with some of the discussions.  She could people watch all day with Lena’s voice serenading her in the background.

 

The second day they went to the market in the morning, marveling at the fresh seafood being sold just moments after being pulled from the water.  They drank the best cappuccino Alex had ever tasted and ate pastries then got on the small boat again.  They spent the rest of the day exploring the small islands of Burano and Murano.  Lena bought a beautiful blue glass decanter and wine glasses from a glass blower on Murano.  Alex watched as she negotiated a price and gave him instructions on where to ship it.  She realized she could watch Lena all day and never get bored.

 

They boarded the yacht that night after dinner and stumbled to their room, both giggly from the bottle of wine they shared at dinner.  As they both plopped down on the bed Alex heard a humming noise and felt herself shifting.

 

“Oh crap, I think I have the spins,” Alex said, “I didn’t think I drank that much.”  Lena started laughing.

 

“The boat is moving, you fool,” Lena said, giggling loudly.

 

“Well excuse me, Gilligan,” Alex said, laughing as she climbed atop Lena and straddled her waist.

 

“Who the hell is Gilligan?” Lena asked, grabbing onto Alex’s hips.

 

“Who is Gilligan?” Alex asked in reply, “Are you serious?  Gilligan’s Island?  You know the show where the people get stranded on an island after a shipwreck?”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Lena said, “We weren’t allowed much television in the Luthor house.”

 

“It’s before our time anyway,” Alex said, “But it’s kind of a pop culture thing.  I have a feeling you’re a hell of a lot more knowledgeable about real culture.”

 

“Let’s get changed and snuggle,” Lena said, smiling, “I’m exhausted.”

 

“Snuggle?” Alex said, “Really?”

 

“Darling, I love you but you are truly insatiable,” Lena said, “And I’m a bit drunk and I need some sleep.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Alex huffed out, grabbing Lena’s ass as she stood to go change, “You’re just so damn hot.”

 

Lena giggled as she made her way to the bathroom.  When she returned she found Alex in a tank and boy shorts already snoring softly.  She climbed into bed and snuggled up next to her.  Alex made a low mumbling noise as she curved her body into Lena.  Lena smiled softly and found a comfortable spot.  She relaxed into Alex and was asleep in minutes.

 

The next few days passed in a blur.  Lena had a private guide waiting at each port to provide transportation, bypass lines and take them to the sites.  It made touring a pleasure.  They explored Florence, Rome, Dubrovnik, Santorini and Athens.  Lena couldn’t get over the art and the beauty, Alex couldn’t stop talking about the food and the wine.  They were both having the time of their lives. 

 

On the tenth day of the trip they arrived in Provence, at the port of Nice.  Paolo suggested a quick walk to a crepe shop for a snack before meeting their guide for the day.  Alex and Lena started out.  The waterfront was lined with colorful homes and shops.  The weather was beautiful and they shared a crepe filled with whipped cream and drizzed in chocolate.  They sipped their coffees and their guide met them just as they were finishing.

 

They visited the Musee Marc Chagall and the Nice Cathedral then strolled through the oldest part of the city, listening to the guide tell them the history and stopping occasionally in shops along the way.  By late afternoon they were hungry.  The guide drove them to La Roustide where they ate risotto and gnocchi and tasted six different types of truffles.  When they were done their guide suggested they take a walk through Parc de la Colline du Chateau.  He advised them that it was commonly known as Castle Hill and that it was the home to a citadel until 1706.  Now it was known for its wonderful strolls, its hidden waterfall and its panoramic view of the city.

 

The women got out of the car and breathed in the smell of the fresh flowers of the park.  They decided to take the lift to the top of the hill then make their way down back to the car. Lena grabbed her small messenger bag and threw in a bottle of water.  They agreed on a time to meet their guide and started walking, hand in hand.  The walk was lovely.  They chatted about the things they had done so far and what they were still looking forward to seeing.  They marveled at the waterfall hidden in the center of the park.  They sat on a large, flat stone and watched the water for a while then they made their way through one of the paths until they found themselves at an empty spot under a shade tree with an incredible view of the port of Nice and the Mediterranean in front of them.

 

Lena was quietly looking out at the view when Alex walked up behind her and gently put her arms around her waist.  Alex moved Lena’s hair aside and kissed the side of her neck softly.  Lena hummed and leaned back into Alex and clasped both of their hands together.  The stood like that for a few moments until Alex spoke quietly.

 

“Do you ever wish you could just stop time and stay exactly where you are?” Alex whispered, “This is it – a perfect moment.”  Alex felt Lena flinch slightly then turn so that they were facing one another.

 

“What did you say?” Lena asked, softly, her eyes meeting Alex’s.

 

“I said this is the perfect moment,” Alex said, smiling.

 

Lena suddenly opened her bag.  She unzipped a small interior section and pulled out a velvet pouch.  She held it in her hand and took a deep breath.  She looked up at Alex, who was looking at her quizzically.  Lena leaned up and kissed Alex softly then stepped back slightly.

 

“Alex, I love you, more than I can ever say,” Lena said, her voice catching, “I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you by my side.” 

 

Alex’s breath caught as she realized what was happening.  Tears were building in her eyes and she could feel herself shaking slightly.

 

“Alex Danvers, I want you to be my wife - will you marry me?” Lena asked, pulling the ring from the small pouch and holding it out in front of her. 

 

Alex covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a happy sob, “Yes, Lena, yes, I’ll marry you!”  She pulled Lena into a tight hug and kissed her sloppily.

 

The moment was suddenly interrupted by loud clapping and shouting.  Lena and Alex looked up to see a teenage boy and girl and their father grinning widely and cheering them on.  The mom was trying to shush them and mouthing ‘sorry’ to Alex and Lena.  They both broke into loud laughter.  Lena placed the ring on Alex’s shaky hand.  They asked the teenage girl to take a few pictures, which she did happily.  The family continued along their path, leaving Lena and Alex alone again.

 

“I was planning on doing this soon,” Alex said, looking at the ring, “you beat me to it.  I even told Eliza I was going to marry you one day.” 

 

Lena giggled, “She didn’t let on at all when I asked her permission.”

 

“You asked Eliza?” Alex said, pulling Lena close again, “You’re the best.”

 

“I’m going to send her and Kara a pic,” Lena said, scrolling through the pictures.  There was one close up where they were both smiling widely and Alex was holding up her ring hand.  Lena picked that one and made a group text with the two of them and Kara and Eliza.  She sent the picture.

 

“I told Kara I was going to ask you too,” Lena said.

 

“I can’t believe she didn’t give it away,” Alex answered.  The phone buzzed from texts.

 

_Kara:    AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Eliza:  Just beautiful.  My heart is full._

_Kara:   Where are you guys_

_Eliza:  Kara – do not interrupt their vacation_

_Kara:   what’s the point in being able to fly_

_Alex:   we’ll be home in four days to tell you all about it_

_Kara:   four days – you know that’s too long for me_

_Eliza:  we are thrilled for you and we look forward to hearing about it when you get home_

_Kara:   I’m dying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  SO HAPPY_

_Lena:   See you soon_

_Alex:   Love you guys_

_Eliza:  Love you too_

_Kara:   AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 

“She really might fly here if we tell her where we are,” Alex said, giggling.

 

“We could have her meet us for the day in Barcelona,” Lena said, grinning, “Think how happy it would make her.  And, besides, she’s kind of right… what’s the point in being able to fly?”

 

“Let’s make her sweat it out for a couple of hours then we’ll call her,” Alex said, chuckling.

 

“You’re such a mean big sister,” Lena teased.  She went to grab Alex’s hand and felt the unfamiliar ring on her finger.  She took Alex’s hand and lifted it and looked at the ring.

 

“Lena, this is without a doubt the best day of my life,” Alex said, her voice suddenly serious, “You are everything to me.”  She pulled Lena close and gave her the sweetest kiss, pulling back but keeping their foreheads together. 

 

“I will always love you, Alex,” Lena replied softly, then she whispered, “the perfect moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was really sappy but, you know, there's enough sadness in the world - I like a little sappy


	21. Romantic dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena enjoy the afterglow of the proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who reads my fics knows - after a proposal there's gonna be a chapter of smut with a little fluff thrown in. So warned.

Alex and Lena returned to the yacht to get ready for dinner.  Lena spoke to Paolo for a few minutes as Alex sat comfortably on deck looking back up at Castle Hill from the port.  Alex looked down at her finger and examined the ring carefully.  It was a band of emeralds and diamonds, simple yet elegant.  It almost looked antique in its style although Alex knew by the size and clarity of the stones that it was not.  She was still staring at the ring when Lena walked up and sat down next to it.

 

“Do you like it?” Lena asked softly, “I had it custom made for you.”

 

Alex gently cupped Lena’s face in her hands and kissed her.  She pulled her close and held her tightly and kept kissing her even as tears ran down her face.  She loved Lena so much that she felt overwhelmed in the moment.  Lena pulled back for a breath and looked at Alex.  They both laughed as their faces were wet from their tears. 

 

“C’mon, let’s get cleaned up,” Lena said, wiping at her face and standing.  Alex took her hand and they walked to the stateroom.  When they walked in Alex stopped and shook her head and looked at Lena.

 

“You never quit,” Alex teased.  The room was filled with vases of blue irises. There was a bucket of champagne on the side table with two glasses waiting along with a tray of fruit and chocolates.  “How did you get these here?”

 

“Paolo is getting a very big tip when all is said and done,” Lena chuckled, “I asked the driver to call him and have the room prepared when we returned to the car at the park.”

 

Alex pulled Lena into her body and just held her tightly for a few moments.  When they moved apart Alex walked over and opened the bottle of champagne.  The cork popped out loudly and they both laughed as Alex quickly aimed for one of the glasses to keep from spilling.  They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.  Alex glanced out of the window and looked again at the scenery.

 

“It is so beautiful here,” Alex sighed.

 

“C’mon,” Lena said, opening the door to their private balcony and grabbing the tray of snacks, “Grab the wine.”

 

They moved out onto the balcony and sat together on the small sofa.  They ate and drank and kissed softly.  Alex asked Lena about buying the ring and Lena told her about her many visits to the jeweler to make sure it was just what she wanted.  Alex told Lena about her conversation with Eliza in the hospital when she told her that she wanted to marry her.  Lena told Alex about Kara’s reaction to the news that she was ring shopping.  Alex laughed at Kara’s confusion as to why Lena would wait any longer to propose.

 

“Sometimes Kara is right,” Alex said, “even when she has no idea what she’s talking about.”  Lena laughed.

 

“Speaking of Kara,” Lena said, “why don’t you call her now and ask her to meet us in Barcelona day after tomorrow?  She can tour the city with us and have dinner and stay on the boat overnight then fly back the next morning.  It’ll be fun.”

 

Alex smiled widely at Lena even as tears filled her eyes again.

 

“What is it?” Lena asked.

 

“When I was with Maggie,” Alex said, “Kara felt left out of my life.  It wasn’t Maggie’s fault.  It was my first serious relationship with a woman and I was caught up in it.  I don’t think Maggie ever understood how close me and Kara were.  It was another thing that was never exactly right between us.  With you, it’s so easy.  I think you might love her as much as I do.”

 

“I certainly hit the jackpot with the Danvers sisters,” Lena teased, “Call her.”

 

Alex picked up her phone and called Kara.  Lena giggled as she heard Kara’s exuberance throughout the call.  Alex was smiling ear to ear as they talked.  She heard Alex reassure Kara that they really wanted her there and that it was Lena’s idea.  Alex finished the call and grinned at Lena.

 

“She’s just a little excited,” Alex said, laughing. 

 

They sat on the balcony and relaxed for a long while enjoying the view, the wine and the company.  The sun began to set and Lena looked over at Alex.

 

“You know how I told you to bring one really fancy outfit?” Lena asked.

 

“Tonight’s the night?” Alex asked in return.

 

“Yes,” Lena said, “I wasn’t sure if we would even need the clothes but I wanted them here just in case I actually got up the nerve to give you this.”  Lena rubbed the ring on Alex’s finger.  “Paolo has made our reservation at Le Chantecler.”

 

“I have no idea what that means but it sounds fancy,” Alex said chuckling, “so… Kara helped me pick out something to wear.  She insisted you would like it but it’s a little out there for me.  I brought a backup outfit just in case.”

 

“Now you’ve raised my interest,” Lena said, smirking, “You and Kara don’t exactly have the same taste.”

 

“Kara insisted you would love it,” Alex said, laughing, “We’ll see.”

 

“Do you want to shower first?” Lena asked.

 

“I want to shower with you,” Alex answered.

 

“I should have seen that coming,” Lena chuckled, “You can join me but no funny business.  Let’s build up a little suspense for after dinner.”

 

“Fine,” Alex said, smiling and taking Lena’s hand to lead her to the master bathroom, “I’ll control myself.”

 

They took their time in the shower.  They kissed and held each other but Alex kept her promise.  Lena almost wished she hadn’t eliminated the shower sex as Alex gently rubbed the body wash over her.  Alex had a smirk on her face and Lena knew she was teasing her.  When they finished, they dried off in the master bathroom together.

 

“I’m going to take my stuff and get ready in one of the other rooms,” Alex said, smiling, “I want you to surprise me all done up and beautiful.”

 

Lena smiled widely and wondered again how she had found the perfect match, “Okay, come get me at 9:00.”

 

Alex gathered her things and went down the hall.  She put on her makeup just as she and Kara had practiced – bold eyes with pale cheeks and pale pink lips.  She dried her hair so that it was very tight against one side and dropped straight and sharp down the other.   She opened her bag and looked at the suit and took a deep breath.  She pulled on the deep blue velvet vest with nothing underneath then pulled on the matching pants.   She looked in the mirror and smiled.  It was quite sexy.  She pulled on her black boots then put on the jacket.  It was the same color and fabric as she rest of the suit but with silk black lapels.  Alex took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror.

 

“Kara, you’d better be right about this,” Alex said to herself.  She looked down at her watch.  She had to wait ten minutes to get Lena.  She got her stuff together and piddled around until it was time then she walked down the hall.  She knocked on the door to the stateroom and opened it slowly.

 

“I’m almost done,” Lena called out from the bathroom.

 

Alex put her stuff back in the closet then poured two fresh glasses of prosecco.  She checked herself in the mirror of the armoire in the bedroom one last time.  She walked over and leaned against the side table and waited.  Lena walked out in a deep red, body-hugging dress, her hair up in a tight ponytail.  She looked stunning.  She was clasping her purse closed as she walked out and looked up and saw Alex.  She stopped in her tracks and her mouth fell open.

 

Alex stood up straight and smiled shyly at Lena.  She walked over and held out one of the champagne flutes to her.  Lena’s eyes raked up and down Alex’s body.  She looked utterly surprised and very, very thirsty.  Alex giggled a little.

 

“So, you like it?” Alex asked.

 

“I’m going to kiss Kara right on the lips when she gets here,” Lena said, walking around Alex and taking in every view.

 

“Please don’t do that,” Alex teased, finding more confidence each moment.

 

“You are stunning,” Lena said, “I don’t know how I’m going to make it through dinner.”

 

“Thank you,” Alex said, taking Lena’s hand, “You are absolutely beautiful.”

 

“Okay,” Lena said, taking a deep breath and still staring back and forth from Alex’s face to her suit, “Let’s get going before I throw you on the bed and we miss dinner.”

 

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a small corner table.  Paolo suggested that they eat the chef’s menu and they both agreed immediately.  They didn’t have to think at all, the food and wine just came out for nearly three hours.  The food was delicious and the ambiance was perfect.  Lena was going crazy the whole meal as Alex took every opportunity to hold her hand or rub their legs together under the table.  By the time dessert was finished Lena wanted to sprint to the door.  The suit did something to Alex - not only was she stunning, she exuded confidence.  She pulled the chair out for Lena, she placed her hand on the small of Lena’s back as they walked.  Every gesture seemed aimed at courting Lena.

 

They arrived back at the yacht and made their way to the stateroom.  As soon as they walked in Alex took Lena gently in her arms and kissed her softly.  Lena looked up at Alex and smiled.  She grabbed the lapels of Alex’s jacket and pushed it back over her shoulders.  Alex slipped the jacket off and threw it over a chair and turned back toward Lena.  Alex was left in just the vest with no shirt underneath.

 

“My god, Alex,” Lena said, running her hands down Alex’s muscular arms, “This is even better.”

 

Alex made a noise that was nearly a growl and she suddenly leaned in and took control.  She kissed Lena roughly and deeply and brought her hands down to grasp Lena’s ass.  Lena held on to the vest and kissed back just as passionately.  When Alex pulled back they were both messy and panting.

 

“Stay here,” Alex said, walking into the large closet.

 

Lena gathered her breath and waited.  Alex walked out just a few moments later still dressed in the vest and slacks.  Lena wasn’t sure what was happening until she saw Alex bring her hand down to her own crotch and make an adjustment.  There was a clear bulge in her pants now and Lena took a deep breath. 

 

Alex walked behind Lena and moved her ponytail to the side.  She kissed her neck softly as she pulled down the zipper of her dress.  The dress pooled to the floor and Alex took Lena’s hand to let her step out of it carefully, still wearing her black heels.  Alex looked up and down at Lena.  She was wearing a black lace bra and panties, along with a garter belt.  Alex’s breathing sped up and she pulled Lena close to her and kissed her again.  Lena was so turned on that she was sure her panties were already ruined.  She started to reach down to unbutton Alex’s vest but Alex gently took her hands away.

 

“Leave it,” Alex said softly and she pulled Lena gently toward the side table.  She looked toward the armoire then opened the door so that they could see themselves in the mirror.  “So you can watch,” Alex whispered in her ear.

 

Alex pulled Lena in for another deep kiss.  She took Lena’s hand and brought it down lower.  She unzipped her pants and Lena understood what she wanted.  Lena gently pulled the dildo out through the zipper and tugged it softly.  Alex moaned, the strap on rubbing against her as Lena stroked it.  Lena expected Alex to take her to bed but Alex turned her around and held her from behind.  She reached down and slid Lena’s panties off and tossed them aside.  She took Lena’s hands and placed them on the table, leaning Lena forward.  She turned Lena’s head so that she was looking in the mirror, then she rubbed her hand between Lena’s legs from behind.

 

Lena gasped loudly.  The sensation of Alex’s hand after all the buildup coupled with watching her in the mirror nearly made her legs buckle.  Alex rubbed Lena’s back softly and leaned over and whispered into her ear, “I love you, Lena.”  Lena wanted to answer but all she could do was moan as Alex reached around her and rubbed right on her clit softly.  Lena clenched her hands on the table to keep her balance. 

 

Alex stood up straight and grabbed Lena’s hips with her hands.  She gently nudged Lena’s legs further apart with her own legs as she rubbed Lena’s ass.  Lena turned and looked in the mirror again.  Alex was behind her, rubbing the dildo along Lena’s slit, a look of pure ecstasy on her face.  Lena whimpered and held the table tightly.  Alex finally slid into Lena in one quick motion.  She pushed all the way in until her legs were flush with Lena’s ass.  Lena let out an ungodly moan and Alex immediately began thrusting in and out.  The only sounds in the room were their gasping and panting and their bodies slapping together.  Lena’s eyes closed and her head dropped as Alex pounded into her.

 

Alex took Lena’s ponytail in her hand and pulled her head up. “Look,” Alex panted out, turning Lena’s head toward the mirror.  Lena watched Alex fucking her in the suit from behind and her legs started shaking uncontrollably.  She could hear the noises coming from her mouth but she was unable to make words.  Her orgasm hit like a freight train and she gasped for air as she screamed out a nearly incoherent string of curse words and ‘oh gods.’  She could hear Alex moaning behind her and she could feel her hips bucking erratically as she let go and reached her climax.  When they both came down from their orgasms Alex gently pulled Lena up in front of her and held her close.  They stood like that for a few moments until Alex carefully pulled out from Lena, making Lena moan softly. 

 

Alex turned Lena around and stroked her cheek and kissed her softly.  She slowly let her hands make her way down to Lena’s ass and grabbed onto her tightly.

 

“Hold on to me,” Alex breathed out as she lifted Lena.  Lena held her arms around Alex’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around her waist.

 

“Don’t you dare drop me,” Lena teased, kissing Alex’s neck as Alex walked toward the bed. 

 

Alex laid Lena down gently and looked at her lovingly, “Never.”

 

Alex unbuttoned her vest and slid it off then took off her pants leaving herself nude at the side of the bed still wearing her strapon.  Lena watched her, biting her lip and wanting to be close to her again.  When she was done, Lena took a deep breath and unclasped her bra.  She was still uncomfortable with her scar but she wanted to give Alex everything and she knew she had to get past it.  She threw the bra aside and kicked off her heels and removed the garter belt.

 

Alex climbed into bed and laid atop Lena and kissed her.  They stayed in that position for a long while kissing each other and rubbing their hands up and down their bodies.  Finally Alex slid herself between Lena’s legs and reached down.  She easily slid the dildo back into Lena, this time more slowly.  She looked into Lena’s eyes as she slowly rocked back and forth.  Lena whimpered softly and grasped Alex’s back.  When Alex could sense Lena getting close again she grabbed the remote and turned on the soft vibration.  She felt Lena’s nails digging into her back.  She pushed all the way deeply into Lena and stayed still then turned the vibration higher.

 

“Alex, Alex,” Lena moaned out as her back arched and she somehow grasped on even tighter.  Alex tried to keep her hips from bucking too roughly as her orgasm washed over her body.  It was as if it hit every part of her.  She couldn’t even make a sound as her entire body stiffened in ecstasy.  They held each other for what seemed like forever until they were both sated.  Alex pulled off the strapon and Lena immediately pulled them back together.

 

“So, you liked the suit?” Alex teased, lightening the moment and making Lena giggle.

 

“That was incredible,” Lena purred out, “I might be walking slowly tomorrow.”

 

“You make me feel so good,” Alex said, her voice serious again, “No one has ever made me feel like you do.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you can tell by the noises you pull out of me that I’m enjoying it as well,” Lena said, her voice deepened and huskier.  Lena leaned forward and pulled Alex’s bottom lip between hers, biting it softly.  Alex ran her tongue along Lena’s lips and they found themselves in another long make out session.  They both eventually tired and cuddled into a comfortable sleeping position.  Alex continued to rub Lena’s back softly as her eyes got heavier.

 

“I can’t wait to be married to you,” Alex said softly.

 

“Me too, my love,” Lena said as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is coming to its natural end soon... no worries, there will be an epilogue that wraps everything up for our gals. This started as a one-shot. We all see how that went.


	22. Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara joins for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a bonus chapter - I wanted a little more Kara before I wrapped up
> 
> Also, went to the doctor - four more weeks of my hand in a splint - ugh... I have learned how to type with just seven fingers very proficiently, so that's something.

Lena and Alex sat on the deck of the Bella Donna in the port of Barcelona.  It was a beautiful, crisp morning and they were relaxed and excited for the day.  Alex squeezed Lena’s hand and pointed to a figure walking down the pier toward them.  They both stood and walked down the gangplank.  Kara’s smile was visible from afar and they could tell it was taking all of her control to walk at a human’s pace.  As they got close Kara sped up just a bit and nearly knocked Alex over with a huge hug.

 

“Oh, Alex, I’m so happy,” Kara gushed, holding out her arm so that Lena could be pulled into the hug.  Lena giggled and joined in.  “Let me see the ring.”

 

Alex held out her hand and Kara took it in hers and looked down at the ring.  She looked at Lena with a wide grin.

 

“It’s perfect, Lee,” Kara said.

 

“Thank you,” Lena said, “It looks even better on Alex than it did it the box.”

 

Kara’s stomach growled loudly.  Alex laughed and Kara blushed a deep shade of red.

 

“Don’t laugh,” Kara said, then she lowered her voice to a whisper, “That was really far to fly.  I’m starving.”

 

“Come on, darling,” Lena said, “I knew you’d be hungry so I had the chef prepare some food.”

 

They walked onto the yacht.  The staff was bringing out the food and preparing the table.  Kara’s eyes went wide.  There were trays of scrambled eggs, breakfast meats and fresh breads along with juices and coffee.  The women sat down. 

 

“Wow, this is really something,” Kara said, “Is it just you two on here?”

 

“Yes, I chartered it just for us,” Lena answered.

 

“Kara, you’ll get to walk all around later with us,” Alex said, “You’re gonna flip.  It’s amazing.”

 

“Guys,” Kara said, her voice quiet, “Thanks for letting me come.  You have no idea how much it means to me.”

 

“Well, I figured my maid of honor should be the first person to see us,” Alex said, grinning at Kara.

 

Kara jumped up from her seat and literally squealed.  She ran over and planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek, making Alex squirm and swat her away.

 

“Kara, for goodness sake,” Alex said, laughing.

 

“I can’t wait to help out with everything,” Kara gushed.

 

“By the way, you did a great job with Alex’s suit,” Lena said, “keep up the good work.”

 

“Did you like it?” Kara asked.

 

“It led to the best sex of my life,” Lena answered, making Kara spit out the coffee she had just brought to her lips, “I absolutely loved it.”

 

“Really, Lena?” Kara asked grumpily, wiping her chin.  Alex was laughing so hard she was nearly doubled over.  Lena just raised her eyebrow and nodded.

 

“I won’t bring it up again,” Lena said, “But I really, really liked the suit.”

 

“I liked it too,” Alex said, still chuckling.  Kara shook her head at both of them and went back to eating.

 

“Kara, I honestly wish I could split you in two so I could ask you to stand for me too,” Lena said softly.  Alex suddenly felt bad.  She hadn’t told Lena she was going to ask Kara to be her maid of honor – it seemed obvious.  Kara swallowed her food and looked between Alex and Lena, her expression growing concerned.

 

“It’s okay,” Lena said, “I’m going to ask Sam and I know she’ll be thrilled and you both know how much I adore her.  And we’ll find something for Ruby to do too, if that’s okay.  I just want you to know that I’d still love for you to be a part of my planning – you know like dress shopping and such.  If you want to?”

 

“Oh, Lee,” Kara said, her eyes brimming with tears, “You’re my best friend in the whole world.  I absolutely want to be a part of everything. I wish I could split in two, too.”  Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and squeezed gently. 

 

They all enjoyed breakfast.  Kara asked question after question about the wedding plans but Alex and Lena kept evading making any decisions.  They decided they would enjoy the rest of vacation before worrying about details.  Kara pouted at their refusal to answer even the simplest questions, like when they wanted to set the date.  Lena laughed at Kara’s continued efforts but Alex finally got aggravated and told Kara that if she talked about the wedding any more she would make her fly home. 

 

When they finished breakfast they met up with their guide for the day.  He told them the schedule and they walked over to the car.  They got into the backseat and relaxed for the ride.

 

“We’re spending two hours touring a church?” Alex asked, “Doesn’t that seem too long?”

 

“Wait until you see it,” Lena said, “You’ll understand.”

 

A few minutes later the car pulled up to the Sagrada Familia.  Kara gasped as she stepped out from the car.  Alex looked at the church with her mouth agape.  Lena smiled watching their reactions.

 

“It’s huge,” Alex said, “And it’s still being built?”

 

“I’m sure our guide will give us the thorough history,” Lena said, “But the short story is that it’s been under construction, on and off, since the late 1800s.”

 

“It’s amazing,” Alex said. 

 

Lena and Alex looked at Kara, who seemed to be in a daze.  She was silent, taking in the Gothic basilica in front of her.  The guide walked around the car and led them past the lines to begin the tour.  He explained that each facade of the church represented a different time in the life of Jesus.  The details of the architecture were astounding.  He explained that the original architect, Antoni Gaudi, designed the whole structure but died in 1926, and that the hope was that the church would finally be completed in 2026.

 

As it turned out, two hours was not too long for the tour.  The women were still asking questions and touring the small apses inside the church past their intended stopping time.  Alex and Lena noticed that Kara was oddly quiet throughout the tour.  At times she seemed to be studying everything intently, at other times she seemed lost in thought.  When they finished the tour the guide asked if they would like to spend a little time sitting near the altar in one of the pews.  This area was intended for silent prayer.

 

“Yes,” Kara answered immediately, surprising Alex and Lena.

 

“You can go sit in the front,” the guide said, pointing out the quiet area, “I will wait outside.  Take as long as you like.”

 

Alex and Lena looked at Kara a bit quizzically.  Neither of them practiced a particular religion, although they both contemplated faith and they both had a belief in some higher being. 

 

“I think I’ll just hang out back here if it’s all the same to you,” Alex said, “I’m not sure what to do up there.”

 

“This place,” Kara said, looking at the floor and speaking at a whisper, “It reminds me of our temple to Rao.  It’s so beautiful.  All these memories are coming back.”

 

Alex immediately walked forward and took Kara into her arms.  She held her tightly and whispered in her ear.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked softly.

 

Kara nodded but Alex and Lena could both sense the heaviness of the moment.

 

“I want to go pray,” Kara said, softly.

 

“Of course, Kara,” Lena said, “Take as long as you’d like.  We’ll be right here.”

 

They watched Kara walk up the aisle and move into one of the pews.  She knelt and closed her eyes.  Alex looked at Lena then pulled her into her arms, speaking quietly into her ear.

 

“When you were in surgery,” Alex said, “Kara knelt in the hospital and started praying.  She was speaking in Kryptonian at first but she finished in English.  Her god is called Rao.  She prayed to Rao that if someone had to die she wanted it to be her instead of you.”

 

Lena shuddered in Alex’s arms.  Her knees felt weak imagining Kara in prayer for her.  She held Alex tightly and buried her head into her neck until her emotions settled down.

 

“She is amazing,” Lena said, looking up at Alex, “honestly, if I could have a prayer answered it would be that she could find someone to love worthy of her.   I don’t know if that person exists.”

 

“I know,” Alex said, “I don’t want her to ever feel alone.”

 

They stood quietly for a few minutes until Kara walked back down the aisle toward them.  As Kara drew nearer she gave a soft smile.  Lena pulled her in and hugged her tightly, holding on for a very long hug.

 

“What was that for?” Kara asked, chuckling as she pulled back.

 

“Because I love you, Kara Danvers,” Lena said, as if it was the simplest answer in the world.  Kara smiled widely at Lena.

 

“I love you too, Lee,” Kara answered happily.

 

“Okay, enough of all this love talk,” Alex said, smiling at the two most important people in her life, “Let’s go see where we’re going next.”

 

They walked outside and met their guide.  The rest of the day was spent touring the city, visiting Casa Battlo and the Gothic Quarter, stopping for tapas and wine and enjoying themselves immensely.  Alex watched Kara, who seemed happier than she had in a very long time.  Between her struggles with her identity and her relationship with Mon-El the past couple of years had been tough.  She was so glad Lena had insisted they invite Kara to join them.

 

They headed back to the boat and relaxed a bit before changing for dinner.  Paolo selected a restaurant close to the pier and the women were able to walk.  He advised them to order the paella.  The found 7 Portes easily and the walk was pleasant.  They ordered a selection of appetizers, all of which were delicious.  Kara had to control herself even as Lena and Alex took care to leave her the largest portions.  Kara’s eyes lit up as the huge pan of paella came to the table.  It was rich and full of flavors of both seafood and meat.  Needless to say, Kara ate the majority of that dish as well, making such loud moaning noises at her enjoyment that Alex repeatedly shushed her.  The dessert menu consisted of crème brulee, ice cream with chocolate sauce and lemon sorbet.  They ordered all three and there was not a bite left when they were done.  Lena stood and excused herself to the restroom.  She returned and winked at Alex.

 

“I’ve paid the bill,” Lena said, “Ready to walk back?”

 

They stood and walked toward the door.  As they reached the vestibule a waiter handed Lena a large bag.  She took it and thanked him and they walked out.  Alex shook her head and smiled, guessing what Lena had done.  Kara looked confused.

 

“You might as well carry it,” Lena said, handing the bag to Kara, “I ordered another paella for you to have when we get back to the boat.”

 

Kara smiled widely and opened the bag and looked inside.

 

“Lena! You’re the best!” Kara squealed. 

 

Alex giggled and took Lena’s hand in hers.  She looked back and forth between the two women and her heart was filled.  She was as happy as she’d ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Segrada Familia is the most amazing church I've ever visited, and I've visited a whole bunch. And the paella at 7 Portes is to die for.
> 
> Thinking three more chapters and we're done!


	23. Getting married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a time jump and a wedding and a surprise guest

_Six Months Later_

“Alex, you look beautiful,” Eliza said, tears in her eyes.

 

“You really found the perfect dress,” Kara said, beaming.

 

Alex spun around in the mirror one last time, checking to make sure everything was perfect.  Dress shopping had been fun but stressful.   Alex wavered from the beginning about whether to wear a dress or a suit.  She knew how much Lena loved the suit on their trip in Europe but somewhere deep inside she had memories of being a little girl who wanted to wear a wedding dress.  She finally settled on a dress for the wedding and a suit to bring for the honeymoon.

 

They heard a knock on the door and opened it to find the wedding planner informing them that it was time.  Lena and Alex had decided on a very small wedding at the hotel on the waterfall where they spent their first date.  The lodge was private and away from any paparazzi that might make Lena uneasy.  The only attendees were family and close friends and Lena had booked the entire hotel and provided rooms for everyone for the night.

 

Sam finished attending to Lena and they took their places on the terrace overlooking the waterfall.  Lena took a deep breath and Sam reached over and squeezed her hand.  Lena smiled softly at Sam.  Lena looked out at the small crowd.  She noticed Nia was leaning toward Brainy and wondered how long it would take for him to realize she had feelings for him.  She caught Clark’s eye and he gave her a thumbs up, making her giggle.  She couldn’t believe Clark, of all people, was so happy that she was marrying Kara’s sister.

 

The violinist began playing and Eliza walked up escorted by Winn, who was smiling so widely that it made Lena chuckle.  It had taken quite a bit of work to get him back for the wedding.  Kara walked up next, making eye contact with Lena as soon as she rounded the corner.  She smiled from ear to ear and when she reached the front she gave Lena a wink before taking her place, making Lena smile.  Ruby walked next, dropping rose petals in her wake.  She took her place in the front row. 

 

The violinist finished her first piece and paused.  Lena took a deep breath and strained to look around the corner as the music started again.  Alex walked out slowly, her arm intertwined with J’onn’s.  As she rounded the corner they paused and Alex and Lena’s eyes met.  They both fought back tears even as they smiled widely at one another.  J’onn and Alex made their way to the front then paused.  J’onn gave Alex a kiss on the cheek then surprised Lena by walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.  Lena blushed and smiled softly at J’onn, who looked like he was as touched as he would have been if Alex had actually been his own daughter.

 

Alex and Lena joined hands and turned to face one another.  Alex couldn’t help but lean forward and whisper quickly, “Hey, beautiful,” making Lena giggle softly.

 

The officiant welcomed everyone and said a few words before getting straight to the point, “Lena and Alex have prepared their own vows.  Alex…”

 

Alex turned to Kara, who handed her a piece of paper.  Alex took a deep breath and read her vows:

 

_Lena, I spent so many years confused about who I was and whether I would ever find love.  A couple of those years you were right in front of me and I was still completely oblivious._

 

The group all laughed at Alex’s typical humor

 

_From the first night I realized I had feelings for you my life changed.  You helped me to find a peace I never imagined was possible.  You make me laugh, you make me feel safe, you are my everything.  You make feel like I can be a better person than I ever thought I could be.  I promise that I will spend the rest of my life loving you.  I am honored to be your wife._

 

Alex and Lena were both wiping away tears as Alex finished.  The officiant turned and motioned to Lena to take her turn.  Lena took a deep breath and looked up at Alex.

 

_Alex…_

 

Alex started giggling and Lena stopped.

 

“Really? No cheat sheet?” Alex said sarcastically, “typical.”

 

The whole group laughed, no one more loudly than Lena.  She was immediately calmed by Alex’s humor and she smiled widely and started again.

 

_Alex, early in our relationship you said something to me that I will never forget – you told me that I deserved love.  I never believed that until you made me believe it.  You’ve changed me, Alex.  You’ve not only shown me love, you’ve taught me how to truly trust someone – and that did not come easily for me.  I promise that I will always put you first, I will love you every day of my life, I will try to be the person you deserve.  You are my everything, Alex._

 

Alex was struggling to keep it together as Lena finished.  Her emotions were really getting the better of her and she wiped away her tears.  Lena smiled softly at her and squeezed both her hands. 

 

The officiant asked Sam and Kara for the rings.  Alex and Lena slipped the rings gently onto each other’s fingers and the officiant held their hands together.  She looked up at the crowd and spoke, “By the power vested in me by the state, I now pronounce you married.”  She smiled and looked at the two women, “You can go ahead and kiss.”

 

Kara whooped loudly as Lena and Alex leaned together and kissed softly.  The crowd clapped wildly and the women both smiled widely as they parted.  They joined hands and walked down the small aisle into the reception area. 

 

It only took a few minutes for everyone to file into the room.  The photographer took a few quick pictures then Eliza stood.  The crowd quieted down and listened.

 

“I hope everyone has their champagne for a toast to this clearly very happy couple,” Eliza said.  She looked at Alex and sighed, “Alex, I know life has dealt you a lot of difficult turns, but you have always been the strongest person I know.  You take care of all of us.  I spent so many nights praying that you would find someone who could take care of you.  I know today that my prayers were answered.”

 

The crowd let out a respective collection of “awws” as Lena wiped tears away and Eliza took a moment to compose herself.  Alex had her arm draped over Lena and pulled her in even closer.

 

“Lena, you have shown Alex nothing but love and respect from the very start.  You’ve also been a true friend to Kara.  I am overcome with joy to officially welcome you into our family today.  Thank you for making Alex so happy.  So, if everyone would raise your glasses… here’s to Alex and Lena!”

 

Everyone clinked glasses and yelled out their ‘cheers’ as Alex and Lena kissed softly and took sips of champagne.  The wedding planner motioned to the women and they walked out to the center of the floor.  A small band in the corner started up and began playing “In My Life” by the Beatles.  The song was slowed a bit and the singer was a woman with a clear, melodic voice.  Alex took Lena’s hand and they danced slowly, holding one another and nearly forgetting everyone else in the room.  As the song came to an end they kissed softly.

 

Lena held Alex tightly after their kiss and whispered, “I love you, Alex.”

 

Alex leaned back and gazed at Lena then kissed her again.  They finally parted and walked back to their table.  Dinner was served and everyone enjoyed the food and drink.  The band started up again after dinner and the night turned into a lively, fun party.  Alex and Kara danced around like fools and Lena spent a good portion of her evening just laughing at them.  Winn joined in the fun at some point and the four of them found themselves dancing at the front for most of the night.

 

The band slowed down the tempo for a final couples’ dance and Alex tapped Lena’s shoulder and motioned her head for her to look.  Winn had taken Kara in his arms and she was clearly blushing and smiling softly as they danced to Ed Sheeran’s Perfect.

 

“Well, will you look at that,” Alex whispered to Lena, “I think that’s the look I had when I realized I might have a chance with you.”

 

“Didn’t he have a crush on Kara before?” Lena asked.

 

“Yeah, but she had him squarely in the friend zone,” Alex answered, “I don’t think she realized how important he was to her until he was gone.”

 

“The way she’s blushing right now certainly looks like she’s feeling more than friendly,” Lena said, chuckling. 

 

Alex caught Kara’s eye and give her a big thumbs up making Kara blush even more deeply.

 

“You’d better stop or she might accidentally heat vision right through the poor man,” Lena teased, making Alex giggle.

 

“I wonder how long he’ll stay,” Alex said, turning her eyes back to Lena and smiling.

 

“If Kara’s finally got the feels for him, he’ll stay,” Lena said confidently.

 

They finished their slow dance and Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara as Winn kept their hands intertwined together.  Kara smiled shyly.  The band announced the last song and everyone crowded the dance floor and finished out the night with lively partying.  Alex and Lena took a few moments to say their goodbyes to everyone and left for the honeymoon suite. 

 

Their room was separate from the main hotel and was more of a small apartment than a room.  It had views of the waterfall from two sides and the women both plopped down on the couch together and relaxed, listening to the water.

 

“I need to get out of this dress,” Alex said, giggling as she tried to pull Lena closer, “It’s nice and all but I’m not very comfortable.”

 

“Well, you look beautiful,” Lena said raising an eyebrow, “But I’m more than happy to help you out of it.”

 

Alex chuckled as they both stood and helped each other out of their dresses.  They hung them carefully, even as they were distracted by the fact that they were both left in just lingerie.  Alex turned off the lights and led Lena back to the couch.  She opened the window so that the sound of the waterfall was clearer and snuggled back up to her.

 

“Can we sit for a few minutes?” Alex asked softly, “I’m kind of overwhelmed by the day.”  Lena snuggled into Alex and rubbed her arm gently.

 

“I know what you mean,” Lena said, “Getting married is a lot.”  Alex laughed softly and they quietly held each other and listened to the sounds of nature for a few minutes.

 

“I can’t wait to spend our first night together in our own place,” Alex said, looking at Lena and breaking the silence.

 

“I know, I’m really excited about that too, darling,” Lena answered, “I feel like I’m finally moving in to my first real home.”

 

“I’m glad we waited,” Alex said, “to officially move in together.”

 

“Everything should be moved and ready when we get back from the honeymoon,” Lena said, “I’ve gone over all the details with the movers and Jess is in charge while we’re gone.  She’ll make sure it’s perfect when we get back.”

 

“There are so many reasons I love you,” Alex said, “I have to admit I never thought I’d find organizational skills so sexy.”  They both laughed and Lena stood and took Alex’s hand.

 

“Come on, I have some other skills I’d prefer to show you,” Lena said, leading Alex to the bedroom.

 

They made love roughly and passionately, then slowed down and continued more slowly and intimately.  They held each other and said more ‘I love you’s’ than they could count.  Finally, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

The next morning Lena woke first.  She called the concierge and let him know that he could bring the brunch to their room that she had ordered ahead of time.  She rolled over and draped her arm over Alex and kissed her neck softly.  Alex’s eyes opened slowly and she looked up at Lena and smiled.  Lena kissed Alex and whispered, “Good morning, wife.”

 

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that,” Alex answered.  She pulled Lena closer and kissed her again, this time letting their tongues linger together for a few moments.  Lena finally pulled back.

 

“Don’t get that started quite yet,” Lena said, “Food is on the way.”

 

“I’m actually starving,” Alex said, propping herself up on her elbow, “I didn’t eat much yesterday.”

 

“Me either,” Lena said, getting out of bed and pulling on a robe.  The room service showed up a few moments later and set up the food at a table in the dining area.  When they left Alex appeared, clad only in a t-shirt that fell just to the top of her thighs and some lace panties.  Lena lifted her eyebrows and smiled and sat in her robe.

 

“Are you trying to torture me?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes,” Alex teased as she grabbed some eggs benedict and started eating.

 

“We don’t leave until tomorrow morning,” Lena said, “So I have plenty of time to ravish you.  I guess I can make it through brunch.”

 

Alex’s phone rang and she made an aggravated expression, “Who the heck is calling me now?”  Alex found the phone and saw Kara’s picture on the screen.  She tossed it on the table and pushed the speaker button.

 

“Hey, you’re on speaker, what’s up?” Alex asked, her voice clearly showing her exasperation.

 

“Oh, hey Lena, I’m calling… this is embarrassing,” Kara said, stumbling over her words.

 

“Kara, it’s my first morning with my wife,” Alex said, “Can you get to the point?”

 

“Well, I would take care of it myself, but Lena reserved all the rooms and was paying for everyone…” Kara said, still clearly unable to get the words out.

 

“Kara, darling,” Lena said calmly, looking at Alex with a confused expression, “I’m sure it’s fine… what is it?”

 

“Um, well, I sort of ended up staying in Winn’s room last night,” Kara said softly, “And I may have kind of broken the bed… and maybe put a small burn hole on the ceiling.”

 

Kara sighed loudly as all she could hear was laughter from Lena and Alex’s end for the next few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a happy ending unless Kara is happy too, right?
> 
> honeymoon and coming home next...


	24. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon... smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a chapter to the end because I decided to do one more Alex/Lena lovin' chapter for their honeymoon

Alex stoked the fire and arranged the large, fluffy blanket on the couch.  Lena walked over with a bottle of scotch and two glasses and sat down.  She poured them each a drink and settled on the sofa.  Alex snuggled up next to her and pulled the blanket over them.  The cold air entered through the balcony screen, fighting with the warmth of the fire.

 

“My legs are sore,” Alex said, taking a sip of her drink and humming with pleasure at the warmth the alcohol provided when she swallowed.

 

“From the skiing or from what you’ve been doing to me?” Lena teased.

 

“Both, I guess,” Alex said, laughing, “Are we going out to dinner?”

 

After her success planning their first vacation together, Lena had asked to take the reins for the honeymoon as well.  Alex didn’t bother putting up a fight.  Lena enjoyed surprising Alex and, quite frankly, she was better at planning trips. 

 

Lena had taken them to a private lodge in Meribel, in the French Alps.  Their days were spent exploring the shops and restaurants of the quaint surrounding towns, skiing, walking trails and relaxing in their private chalet.  They spent a good amount of time in the hot tub on the balcony looking out at the snow-covered mountain.

 

“No, I figured since we would be worn out from skiing today,” Lena said, “Dinner will be delivered soon.”

 

Alex leaned in and kissed Lena softly, “Have I told you lately how perfect you are?”

 

“As a matter of fact, you have,” Lena answered, smiling and leaning in for another kiss.

 

“Maybe tonight I’ll tie you up and show you,” Alex whispered.  Lena flinched and Alex hesitated and pulled back a bit.  Lena looked down at her glass and took a deep breath.  “Um, sorry, maybe not?” Alex asked, “Lena, are you okay?”

 

“No, I’m sorry,” Lena breathed out, then she answered quickly, “We’ve never done that… I don’t want to do it.”

 

Alex sat up and turned her body so that they were looking directly at each other.  She rubbed the back of Lena’s neck softly, “Lee, I would never do anything that makes you uncomfortable.  Please, trust me, I swear I would never hurt you.”

 

Lena looked at Alex and tried to compose herself, “I know you wouldn’t, Alex.  I just don’t ever want to be tied up, or blindfolded, or bound in any way.  I know a lot of people like that, and I don’t want to disappoint you…”

 

“Lena,” Alex interrupted, “You could never disappoint me.  I love you and I’m glad you’re being honest with me about how you feel.  Believe me, I couldn’t possibly be more satisfied with our sex life.”

 

“Okay,” Lena said, still looking a bit sheepish, “Being tied up brings up way too many scary memories for me.  It has nothing to do with trusting you – you know that, right?”

 

“I understand completely,” Alex said.  She paused for a moment then asked, “Let’s try to turn this conversation into something positive – is there anything you fantasize about that we haven’t explored yet?”

 

“That’s a tough one,” Lena said smiling, “since we’ve had sex just about every night since we started dating.”  Alex giggled, took another sip of her drink and waited.

 

“I can tell you’re thinking,” Alex teased.

 

“Okay, I’m not interested in being tied up or blindfolded,” Lena said, “But I wouldn’t mind being dominated a little in other ways.”

 

“Tell me more specifically what you want,” Alex said softly.

 

“Well, like the time you wore the suit on our last vacation,” Lena said, “You took control completely, you bent me over that table, you pulled on my hair and had me watch in the mirror.   I felt dominated but I never felt out of control.”

 

There was a knock on the door and both women jumped up off the sofa then looked at each other and giggled.

 

“God, I hope the delivery guy didn’t hear that,” Lena said, laughing.

 

Alex went to the door and took the bags of dinner.  Lena dug some cash from her purse and tipped the delivery man.  They were both still giggling and blushing as they pulled out the food and set the table.  Lena opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

 

“We’re gonna be a little tipsy for this I guess?” Alex teased.

 

“Not a bad idea,” Lena answered, smiling.  They set out the food and sat across from one another at the table.

 

“So… spanking?” Alex asked, making it clear that they were going to keep discussing consent until they were both comfortable with whatever would happen next.

 

“I think so, as long as it’s not too rough,” Lena answered, blushing.

 

“What about edging?” Alex asked.

 

“Definitely, yes,” Lena answered, and Alex noted how quickly Lena answered that one.

 

“Temperature play?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes,” Lena answered.  Alex sat in thought for a few moments.

 

“That’s all I’ve got,” Alex said, making Lena giggle.

 

“That seems like enough to get us through the night,” Lena answered, raising an eyebrow and filling their wine glasses.

 

“One more thing, I think we should stick to safe words,” Alex said, “Green, yellow, red?”

 

“That sounds fine,” Lena answered, “I trust you completely, Alex, you know that, right?”

 

“I know, I want to have words so you can guide me on what you want,” Alex answered.

 

They changed the subject to talking about their plans for the last couple of days of honeymooning and moving into their new apartment together.  They didn’t rush dinner and settled back by the fire and finished off the bottle of wine. 

 

Alex leaned back on the arm of the couch and pulled Lena into her body.  Lena’s back was against Alex’s front and Alex’s legs were on either side of Lena’s.  Lena relaxed back and Alex kissed her neck softly.  Lena hummed softly and pulled Alex’s arms around her waist.  She closed her eyes and enjoyed Alex’s gentle kisses.  Alex slid one hand under Lena’s shirt and moved her hand up to Lena’s breast.  Lena was wearing a bra and Alex kept her hand on top of it rubbing Lena’s nipple softly through the fabric.  Lena huffed out a breath and pushed back further into Alex.

 

“Relax, babe,” Alex whispered, “I’m just getting started with you.”

 

Lena tried to let the tension out of her body.  Alex slipped her other hand into Lena’s pants, above her panties.  She started rubbing very, very softly.  Lena tried to keep her hips still and enjoy the sensation, but her body was longing for more.

 

“Alex, should we move to the bedroom?” Lena hummed out.

 

“No, stay right where you are,” Alex answered, tightening her hold around Lena but continuing to keep her touch soft between her legs.

 

Lena started shifting her hips slightly, trying to get more friction.  Alex made sure to avoid giving Lena what she wanted.  She could feel the wetness pooling in Lena’s panties.  Lena’s breathing was picking up.  Alex rubbed a bit more roughly and Lena gasped.

 

“Yes, Alex, right there,” Lena said.  Alex lightened up again and Lena sighed heavily.  Her body was tingling and begging for more.  Alex alternated between light touches and rubbing, building Lena up slowly.  Lena was getting more and more worked up and mumbling out Alex’s name as she neared her orgasm.

 

“Alex, you’re going to make me cum,” Lena said, her hips moving back and forth more quickly.  Alex pulled her hand out from Lena’s pants and Lena whimpered.  Alex moved from behind Lena and stood up.

 

“Bedroom,” Alex said, walking over to close the balcony door, “Get undressed and wait for me on the bed.”

 

It took Lena a moment to process.  She had come so close and she could feel the stickiness between her legs.  She stood and moved to the bedroom.  She undressed and laid down.  Alex walked in with a cup of ice and set it on the bedside table.  She licked two fingers then reached down and rubbed between Lena’s legs.  She quickly inserted her fingers into Lena and curled them, hitting the spot she knew drove Lena crazy.

 

“Alex, fuck!” Lena cried out, surprised by Alex’s quick movements.  Lena grasped onto the sheets and held on as Alex roughly thrust in and out of her.  Lena pushed her heels into the mattress and held on, quickly nearing the climax she was waiting for.  She cried out as Alex pulled her fingers out and stopped as quickly as he started.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” Lena gasped as she brought her hands down toward her crotch.

 

“No way,” Alex said, taking Lena’s hands in her own.  Alex climbed atop Lena and laid on top of her, holding their hands together near their shoulders.  “I’ll get you there when it’s time.”

 

Lena let out a deep breath and clenched her thighs together.  She tried to grind against Alex but Alex moved out of reach and shook her head at Lena, making Lena groan.  Alex leaned in and captured Lena’s lips with hers.  She bit on her bottom lip then licked her chin and her neck, all the while holding both of her hands.  Lena was writhing beneath her.  Alex pulled back and looked at Lena.

 

“Okay so far?” Alex asked softly and Lena nodded.  Alex stood and walked into the bathroom.  Lena took a deep breath and waited.  Alex came out after a couple of minutes with a few wet washcloths.

 

“Tell me if it’s too hot,” Alex whispered as she gently placed one of the cloths over Lena’s breasts.  Lena took a deep breath.  “Lena?”

 

“Green, keep going,” Lena breathed out.  Alex placed a second cloth over Lena’s belly then the final one over her crotch.  Lena’s whole body warmed from the sensation.  Alex waited a moment then took a piece of ice from the glass.  She pulled the cloth off of one of Lena’s breasts and held the ice tightly against Lena’s nipple.

 

“Christ!” Lena shouted out as the cold sensation hit her.  Alex quickly pulled the cloth off her other breast and held ice there as well.  Lena was shaking and Alex gave her a questioning look.

 

“Green, Alex,” Lena whimpered, “Fuck, it feels…it’s a lot.”  Alex moved the ice gently away from her nipples and rubbed it along her breasts.  She pulled the hot towel from her belly and ran the ice along her stomach until it melted away.  Lena let her eyes close and enjoyed the sensation.

 

“Still okay?” Alex asked and Lena nodded.  Alex took the cup of ice, “Keep your eyes open and watch.”

 

Lena watched as Alex put a piece of ice in her mouth.  She pulled the hot towel off of Lena’s crotch then leaned down and started eating Lena out with the ice in her mouth.  Lena’s legs immediately wrapped around Alex’s head and her hands went to Alex’s hair.

 

“Yellow,” Lena shouted out and Alex pulled the ice into her mouth and pulled back.

 

“Too much?” Alex asked, gently rubbing Lena with her hand to sooth the cold.

 

“I wasn’t expecting it to feel like that,” Lena breathed out, “But please don’t stop.”

 

Alex giggled and swallowed the ice.  She started licking Lena softly, warming her back up.  Lena relaxed again and started moving her hips into Alex’s face.  Alex hummed into Lena, making Lena groan loudly.  Alex could feel Lena moving in rhythm and she pulled away.

 

“Alex, enough,” Lena moaned out, “I need to cum.”

 

“Turn over,” Alex said sternly.  Lena turned over onto her stomach and sighed out in frustration.  “On your knees.”  Lena got up on her knees.  She felt a slap on her buttocks and gasped out loudly.  “I’ll let you cum when I’m ready.”

 

Lena nodded and whimpered as Alex smacked her again.  She was stunned at how turned on she was by the spanking.  She certainly did not expect to like it as much as she did.  Her mind was swimming and it took a moment to realized Alex had paused.

 

“Alex, green, please, more,” Lena managed to squeak out.  Lena felt another smack, followed by gently rubbing on the spot where Alex had spanked her.  Alex climbed onto the bed and slipped two fingers into Lena from behind.  Lena bent further onto the bed and held on to the pillows.  Alex was increasing the intensity of her thrusting and Lena was dripping wet.  She was gasping for air as Alex pulled out again.

 

“Turn over,” Alex commanded, “and watch.”

 

Lena turned over onto her back.  Alex sat next to Lena’s waist and put one leg over her stomach.  She reached down and started touching herself and Lena’s eyes went wide.  She started to bring her hands toward Alex but Alex shook her head.

 

“Hands off,” Alex said roughly.  Lena clutched onto the sheets as she watched Alex rub herself to orgasm.  Alex’s body shook as she came.  Lena felt like she was on fire.  She needed release more than she ever had in her life.

 

“Please, Alex,” Lena gasped out.

 

Alex laid beside Lena and let her hand fall down between her legs.  She started thrusting in and out and brought her lips to Lena’s ear.

 

“Cum for me, Lena,” she whispered.  Lena’s orgasm washed over her entire body.  She screamed out Alex’s name over and over again, clutching tightly to Alex as her back arched and went rigid.  Alex continued fucking her until Lena’s vision went white and her body gave out and she flopped down, completely spent.

 

Alex gently held Lena and rubbed her back and her hair, whispering into her ear, “You were amazing, Lena, so good.”

 

It took a few minutes until Lena gathered herself.  She felt Alex tending to her and rubbing her softly.  She felt kisses on her face and on her neck.  She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Alex looking at her lovingly.

 

“Wow,” Lena said, and Alex giggled.

 

“Wow is right,” Alex said, “That was really hot.”

 

“I might have passed out at the end there,” Lena said, smiling up at Alex.

 

“Was it too much?” Alex asked, her voice a bit worried.

 

“No, love,” Lena answered, leaning up to kiss Alex softly, “It was perfect.”

 

Alex relaxed onto her back and pulled Lena close.  They held each other tightly and quickly fell into sleep, exhausted from their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home and a little more Kara interaction


	25. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena are settled, they help Kara get settled

Alex and Lena were relaxing on their couch on their second night home from their honeymoon.  They both dove right back into work and looked forward to a peaceful evening.  Lena was reading a book and Alex was reading the day’s news on her laptop.  They heard a knock on the door and Lena looked up at Alex.

 

“Expecting anyone?” Lena asked and Alex shook her head as she stood up.

 

“Nope,” Alex said, “I didn’t think anyone could get to the top floor without us buzzing them up.”

 

“The only person with full access is…” Lena started.

 

“Kara!” Alex said, smirking as she opened the door, “Also the only person who would show up uninvited.”

 

“I’m sorry, I should have texted,” Kara said, walking in and putting a package down then hugging Alex tightly.  “I wanted to bring over a housewarming gift and I missed you guys.  I won’t stay long.”

 

“It’s fine, darling,” Lena said walking over to get her own hug, “I’m glad you’re here.  I want to walk down and show you how close we are to finishing your place.”

 

“If she’s showing up now, just imagine what it’ll be like when she lives in the same building,” Alex teased.

 

“Are you really sure you want me here?” Kara asked, looking at Lena doubtfully.

 

“Kara, I simply cannot have this discussion with you again,” Lena said, “I bought the building so that I could have the privacy and the security I want.  Having you here makes me feel safe, beside the fact that I want you here.”

 

“I still feel like I should pay something,” Kara mumbled.

 

“Kara, do not get her started,” Alex said, rolling her eyes, “Take the apartment and say thank you and be done with it.”

 

Lena had purchased a six story warehouse on the riverfront that was in need of renovation.  She turned the large bottom floor into retail space but the rest of the building was private.  She filled it with parking, a gym and office space for her and Alex.  The third floor was an apartment for Kara.  The fourth floor was a private laboratory for them to use when necessary.  The fifth and sixth floors were home for Lena and Alex.  The apartments had views of downtown National City on one side and the river with the mountains in the distance on the other.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Kara said, smooshing Lena in another tight hug and making Lena giggle.

 

“So, what do we have here?” Alex asked, looking at the large, flat rectangular gift on the table.

 

“This is your housewarming gift,” Kara said, “Go ahead, open it.”

 

Lena motioned for Alex to open it and Alex carefully pulled away the paper.  Inside was a painting of the waterfall at Castle Hill in Nice.  Alex held it up and smiled from ear to ear.  Lena had tears in her eyes.

 

“Kara, this is incredible,” Alex said, “Where did you find this?”

 

“Um, I didn’t find it,” Kara said, “I painted it.”

 

Lena’s tears spilled out at Kara’s words.  She looked at the painting with obvious awe that Kara had done it herself.

 

“Kara, I had no idea you could paint like this,” Lena said, “This must have taken forever.  And how did you capture the spot so perfectly?”

 

“I flew over and looked at it and took some pictures,” Kara said, “I wanted you to always have a reminder of your big proposal day.”

 

“It’s beautiful, sis,” Alex said, gazing at the painting, “Really.”

 

“I can’t imagine a more perfect gift,” Lena said, wiping away tears.  Alex’s phone buzzed and she looked at it with disgust.

 

“I can’t believe this,” Alex said, “I have to go back to the DEO.  One of the recruits got injured in training.”

 

“Is it bad?” Lena asked.

 

“Doesn’t look like it,” Alex answered, texting furiously, “But I have to do an incident report.  I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

Alex grabbed her stuff and walked out.  Kara and Lena spent a few minutes walking around with the picture trying to find a perfect spot.  They settled on a wall in the main living area and propped the picture on a table to be hung later.  Lena brewed some tea and they settled down on the couch.

 

“Sure you don’t mind the impromptu visit?” Kara asked.

 

“With Alex gone, I’m particularly glad you dropped by,” Lena said, “You know how much I enjoy getting you to myself sometimes.”

 

“I think I’m the one who should be saying that about you,” Kara teased.

 

“So, what’s going on with Winn?” Lena asked.

 

“He’s coming back for a visit next month,” Kara said, “It’s really hard to communicate with him so we picked a date for him to come back so we can talk about things.”

 

“You’ll be settled in the apartment by then,” Lena said, “Will he be staying with you?”

 

“We didn’t really discuss it,” Kara said, “But, don’t worry, I won’t burn a hole in anything.”  Kara blushed furiously and Lena giggled.

 

“You know, we never really discussed what happened that night,” Lena said.

 

“It’s embarrassing,” Kara said, “And, I’m not sure what to do about it.”

 

“Kara, you don’t need to talk to me about it if you don’t want to,” Lena said, “But I imagine you’re even more uncomfortable discussing it with Alex.  I’m here and I won’t judge.”

 

“Okay,” Kara sighed, “And I definitely don’t want to talk about it with Alex.”

 

Lena giggled and rubbed Kara’s leg softly, “We all have our issues in the bedroom, you know.”

 

“Well your issues aren’t going to kill anyone,” Kara huffed out.

 

“Kara, I know you would never hurt Winn,” Lena said, “or anyone for that matter.  Do you want to tell me what happened?”

 

“Well, we got back to the room and we started fooling around,” Kara said, “And everything was fine.  I felt in control even though I was having to concentrate really hard not to be too rough.”  Kara took a deep breath.

 

“I never thought about how difficult that must be for you, Kara,” Lena said sympathetically.

 

“I think that’s part of the reason I was attracted to Mon-El,” Kara said, “I couldn’t hurt him.”

 

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry you have to deal with this,” Lena said softly, “We shouldn’t have laughed about it.”

 

“It is kind of funny,” Kara said smiling, “Even Winn and I thought it was funny.  It just stinks overall that I can’t ever really relax.”

 

“Okay, so go on…” Lena said.

 

“So we were on the bed, you know…” Kara said, pausing.

 

“Having sex?” Lena asked, moving the story along to help Kara.

 

“Yes, and we were both getting really close, you know, to finishing,” Kara said and Lena nodded in encouragement, “And I realized I was losing control.  It felt so good, Lena.  I’d never had sex that was that good and I kind of panicked.  I threw Winn off of me and he tumbled off the bed but I was so close… I kind of finished myself with my hands.  I opened my eyes too soon and some heat shot out and hit the ceiling and then I felt the bed break under me.”

 

“And Winn?” Lena asked.

 

“When I looked over he was standing next to the bed,” Kara said, “Kind of finishing himself too.”

 

“Well, it sounds like it worked out for both of you,” Lena said, unable to hide her smile.

 

“I was upset at first then Winn says ‘that’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me’ and he plops down on the broken bed,” Kara said, grinning, “And we both burst out laughing.”

 

Lena smiled and giggled, “I know you don’t want to hear about me and Alex in bed, but there’s nothing I like more than when she makes me laugh while we’re doing something sexy.  I find it very intimate, actually.”

 

“I know, Winn was great about the whole thing,” Kara said, “Afterward he just kissed me and held me and told me it was fine and that it was the best sex of his life.  It was definitely the best for me but I want to be able to relax, and to finish together.”

 

“Um, darling, I have no idea why you didn’t tell me this sooner,” Lena said, “We can figure this out.”

 

“Oh Rao, Lena, I really do not want you doing any sex experiments on me,” Kara said.  Lena burst into laughter.

 

“I assure you I have no intentions of doing anything of the kind,” Lena said, “Not to mention Alex would go into apoplexy at the thought.”

 

“Okay, good,” Kara said.

 

“We know there are numerous ways to reduce your power,” Lena said, “But obviously we do not want to do anything that could harm you.  Give me a couple of days to think about it, okay?”

 

“Can we not discuss this with Alex?” Kara said.

 

“Well, I think she might be helpful,” Lena said, “She knows how your body works better than anyone else.  I can discuss it with her privately, though… you two do not need to get into specifics together.”

 

“Okay, thank you, Lena,” Kara said, “It really has been weighing on my mind.  I don’t know if I can spend my whole life with someone if I’m constantly afraid, even if it’s okay with him.”

 

“Your whole life?” Lena asked, “Kara, do you feel that strongly about him?”

 

“I miss him so much, Lee,” Kara said, “I can’t get him out of my head.  I missed him before the wedding but when he came back and we got to be together…something changed.  He has so much more confidence than before he left, but he’s still the same, sweet Winn.”

 

“So, you felt sparks?” Lena said.

 

“Yes, definitely sparks,” Kara said, smiling.

 

Lena picked up her phone and texted Alex.  She asked her to secretly bring home a red sun lamp bulb and told her she would explain later.

 

“Let’s go check out the apartment,” Lena said.

 

Kara and Lena went downstairs and Lena showed her the eye scanner that could be used to open the apartment door.  Kara looked into the scanner and nothing happened.  Lena giggled and used her own eye to get the door open.

 

“It’s not programmed for you yet, silly,” Lena said, “You’re going to need to come to the lab for me to get it set up.  It’s not like I have a copy of your retina hanging around.”

 

“Can people get in without the scanner?” Kara asked.

 

“I can set it up however you like,” Lena said, “I like the scanner so I don’t have to fool with finding my keys.”

 

“That’s probably a very expensive solution to keep from reaching in your purse, Lena,” Kara said, making Lena laugh.

 

“I suppose it is,” Lena said, “But it has other security purposes as well.  Okay, this is your last chance to change the layout.  The sheetrock is going up next and then we’ll do the finishes.”

 

“Are you really going to finish in three weeks?” Kara asked as she walked through the framing and tried her best to imagine each room completed.

 

“All of the materials are on site in the storage area,” Lena said, “Paint, fixtures, cabinetry, appliances.  I have a full crew working.  It’ll be done.”

 

“I think the layout looks great,” Kara said, “I like it open and airy.  What do you think?”

 

“I love it,” Lena said, “It reminds me of your old place, just bigger and with better views.”

 

“Me too,” Kara said, “Thank you again.”

 

“Enough of that,” Lena said, “No more thank yous.  I wanted you nearby so I made it happen.  It’s a Luthor thing.”

 

“Don’t you mean a Luthor-Danvers thing?” Kara said, smiling.

 

“I guess that’s correct,” Lena said, grinning.

 

They went back upstairs and Kara gave Lena a big hug before leaving to head home.  Alex returned a while later and found Lena, still on the couch, asleep with her book in her hand.  Alex walked over and took the book and gently rubbed Lena’s arm.

 

“C’mon babe,” Alex said, as Lena woke and looked at her groggily, “You’re going to be all stiff tomorrow if you stay here.  Let’s get to bed.”

 

Alex grinned as Lena walked to the bedroom, still half asleep, flopped into the bed and curled up under the covers.  Alex changed quickly and climbed in.  Lena sidled up next to her and Alex fell asleep in minutes.

 

******************

 

Alex woke up to the smell of coffee and looked over at the alarm clock.  Lena woke up nearly every morning before the alarm went off.  Alex turned off the alarm and walked out to the kitchen.  Lena was at the table working on her laptop.  Alex poured herself some coffee and gave Lena a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down.

 

“Working already?” Alex asked.

 

“Just taking care of some emails,” Lena answered.  She finished typing and closed the laptop.  “What time did you get home?”

 

“Around midnight,” Alex answered, “It wasn’t too bad, more aggravating than anything.”

 

“Did you bring home the light?” Lena asked.

 

“I did, but I’m not happy about it,” Alex answered, her voice questioning, “It’s technically a crime to steal DEO property.  Why did I bring it home?”

 

“You’re not stealing it, just borrowing it,” Lena said, “You can bring it back.  I need to replicate it.”

 

“Not sure that’s legal either,” Alex sighed out.

 

“I could develop one myself but that would take so much longer,” Lena huffed out, “And we need to get them into Kara’s apartment in the next three weeks.”

 

“Kara?” Alex asked, “Why would Kara…” 

 

Lena could see the moment Alex realized why Kara might need red sun lamps.  Her face blushed and she shook her head.

 

“Don’t think too much,” Lena said, giggling, “She talked to me last night about her difficulties with Winn.  I want to do something to help.  The sunlamps aren’t a perfect solution, they’ll only be able to use them at the apartment.  I’ll figure out something for travel later, but we can do this for her now.”

 

“Ugh, fine,” Alex said, “So, we’ll probably need about four of them to cover the bedroom.  We need the whole room flooded with the light.”

 

“Darling, we’re doing the whole apartment,” Lena said, “There will be two sets of lights, regular ones and red ones.  The red lamps will be hidden behind panels, of course… and they will only be accessible from Kara’s eye-scan.”

 

“The whole apartment…,” Alex sighed, “I really don’t want to think about it.”

 

“I’m not going to banish them to one room,” Lena said grinning, “You certainly wouldn’t want that.”

 

Alex stood up with a big grin and walked over to Lena and pulled her up from her chair.  She grabbed her by her ass and picked her up and put her on the table.  Lena was laughing as Alex pushed her down onto the table and spread her legs a bit.

 

“You’re right about that,” Alex said, grinning wickedly before pulling off Lena’s panties and having her way with her.

 

******************

 

_One month later_

 

Alex and Lena were relaxing on their balcony looking out over the river.  It was a beautiful night and they had settled into their new home completely, enjoying being married and the peacefulness of domestic life.  They had helped Kara move in to the apartment a week ago.  Thanks to Kara’s superspeed the move had only taken a couple of hours.  Winn had arrived two days ago and they hadn’t heard from Kara since.  The both looked down as their phones buzzed on their group text.

 

_Kara:  Thank you.  And Winn says thank you, too._

 

Lena looked at Alex and laughed loudly.  Alex looked grumpy. 

 

_Alex:  I don’t want to hear about it_

_Lena:  I do_

_Kara:  Let’s just say we’ve tested all the rooms -  for science’s sake_

_Alex:   Please stop_

_Lena:  Please keep going_

_Kara:  Talk later, Lee.  Love u, Alex!_

 

Alex looked over at Lena and groaned. 

 

“It’s about time she got you back,” Lena said, “You’re usually the one doing all the teasing.”

 

“Look, I’m happy she’s getting laid,” Alex said, “Thrilled, really.  I want her to be happy.  I do not want the details.”

 

“How about I take you inside and make you forget all about it?” Lena asked, reaching over and playing with Alex’s hair.

 

“We don’t need red lamps,” Alex said, grabbing Lena and pulling her so that she was straddling her lap, “Right here works perfectly fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter - a time jump and a happy ending for everyone


	26. The happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending everyone deserves

_Three and a half years later…_

 

Alex smiled widely as she zipped up the back of Kara’s bridal gown.  She turned Kara’s shoulder gently so that they were both looking in the mirror, Alex standing behind Kara.  Eliza wiped tears away.  They heard a gentle knock at the door and Lena walked in with little Lucy trailing behind her.

 

“There’s my cute girl,” Alex said, walking over to straighten Lucy’s bow. 

 

Lena plopped down on the couch and took a deep breath.  Eliza quickly grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to her.

 

“Are you feeling okay, dear?” Eliza asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Lena said, “I’m just feeling a bit fat and out of sorts.”

 

“Lee, you look beautiful,” Alex said, sitting next to her and leaning down to kiss her pregnant belly.

 

“Speaking of beautiful,” Lena said, looking up at Kara with a wide smile, “You look incredible.  Winn is one lucky guy.”

 

Lucy suddenly climbed onto the sofa and poked Lena’s belly.  Lena gasped and winced and Alex quickly grabbed their daughter.

 

“Lucy!” Alex admonished, “What are you doing?  Don’t poke Mum.”

 

“I want baby to move,” the almost three-year-old answered stubbornly.

 

“That’s not how it works,” Alex said, “And you might hurt Mum or the baby.”

 

Lucy’s lip pouted out and she began to cry softly.  Lena huffed out a sigh and took Lucy in her arms.  The toddler nestled into her and mumbled out a ‘sorry mum’ as she sniffled.  Eliza grabbed a tissue and handed it to Lena to wipe away the tears.

 

“I’m really excited about the baby in your Mum’s tummy too,” Kara said, smiling at Lucy and immediately bringing a turnabout in her mood, “But we have to be very gentle with your Mum, and we have to remember to be very gentle when the baby comes out too, right?”

 

Lucy nodded enthusiastically and then rubbed Lena’s belly very softly making everyone giggle.

 

“Come sit with me, Lucy,” Eliza said, and Lucy immediately jumped into her lap.

 

Lena opened the bottle of water and took a sip and a deep breath.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alex asked tenderly, rubbing Lena’s back.

 

“You made it look easy when you carried Lucy,” Lena said, “I feel like I’m always about to pass out and I look like a whale.”

 

“I didn’t have to chase around a toddler, that’s why you’re so tired,” Alex said, “And you don’t look like a whale.  You’re absolutely stunning.”

 

The wedding planner peeked in and let them know that it was time.  They walked out to the waiting area.   Lena went to the front and waited.  The music cued up and Alex guided Lucy to the end of the aisle.  She pointed to Lena and Lucy bravely walked up the aisle just as they practiced until she reached her mum.  Everyone oohed and aahed at the cute toddler making her way down the aisle.  Alex walked up next, met halfway by J’onn, who was Winn’s best man.  When she got to the front she stopped and gave Lena a quick peck on the cheek before taking her place. 

 

Winn walked out and stood at the front of the aisle.  He looked over at Alex and smiled from ear to ear.  Alex gave him a quick thumbs up.  A trumpet sounded and the congregation stood.   Kara and Eliza walked out arm in arm.  They were both beaming.  They made their way up the aisle and Eliza gave Kara a quick kiss and hug before joining Lena and Lucy in the first row.

 

The wedding ceremony was joyous and was followed by and equally festive reception party.  Alex and Lena had a babysitter take Lucy back to the hotel room so that they could all enjoy the party.  Alex managed to cajole Lena out onto the dance floor despite her protests about her belly.  They found themselves dancing with Kara and Winn.  In a pause between songs they all laughed recalling Kara and Winn first realizing their feelings for each other at Alex and Lena’s wedding. 

 

“If I weren’t so tired I might be the one to break the bed tonight,” Lena said, laughing, “God knows I weigh enough.”

 

“Oh, stop it,” Alex said, teasing, “And don’t think I’m giving up just cause you’re pulling out the tired, pregnant card.  We have our own private hotel room.”

 

“Where’s Lucy staying?” Kara asked.

 

“Eliza offered to keep her in her room so I could get some rest,” Lena said grinning, “Hear that, Alex – some rest.”

 

“We’ll see,” Alex said, winking.

 

The band started playing again and Lena was relieved that it was a slow song, immediately recognizing the first few notes of Your Song.  Alex took Lena’s hands and gently pulled her into her body.  Lena huffed as she tried to position her body comfortably with her tummy sticking out.

 

“Relax, Lena,” Alex said, gently raising Lena’s chin and kissing her softly, “You’ve never looked more beautiful.”  Alex carefully moved her hand down Lena’s back until they were swaying together.

 

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena said softly, “I’m sorry I’m feeling so frumpy today.  Everyone looks so perfect.  You are stunning and I haven’t even told you.”

 

“I remember feeling like that,” Alex said, whispering softly into Lena’s ear, “And I remember you telling me I was beautiful.  I thought you were just trying to make me feel better but now I look at you and I understand.  You’re perfect, Lena.”

 

“Keep talking like that and I just might get a second wind for tonight,” Lena said, laughing softly.

 

Alex moved her head slightly so that they were looking at one another and she brought their lips together for a quick, very sweet kiss.  When she pulled back she saw Kara looking at her and giving her a big thumbs up.  Alex laughed and motioned for Lena to look.  Lena shook her head at Kara and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m so happy for those two,” Lena said, “They look so full of joy, it makes my heart full.”

 

“Kara deserves to be happy,” Alex said, “And Winn clearly adores her.”

 

“He’s happy being the assistant director, right?” Lena asked, “Not missing the future anymore?”

 

“He is happy and he’s great at the job,” Alex said, “I actually want to talk to you about that later.”

 

The song ended and Lena looked at Alex quizzically.  A fast song played and they all went back to dancing.  The party came to an end and they all hugged tightly.  Lena held on to Kara for an extra-long hug.

 

“Everything is ready for you guys,” Lena said, “Text me right away if you need anything.”

 

“I can’t believe you gave us a honeymoon,” Kara said, “You’re the best sister, ever!”

 

“Hey, there!” Alex objected, laughing and pulling Kara in for a hug, “I’m the one who had to fly out to Lena’s private island with Winn and install everything you needed at the house… Lena conveniently was too pregnant to help.”

 

“You guys are the best,” Winn said, giving his own hugs, “I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

 

“We’ll see you in a couple of weeks,” Lena said, sighing and taking Alex’s hand, “Love you both.”

 

Alex and Lena turned and walked back to their room.  Lena plopped down onto a chair.  Alex walked over and bent down and gently took off Lena’s shoes.  Lena sighed heavily as Alex pulled her back up.  She walked behind Lena and unzipped her dress, kissing her shoulders softly as she pulled it down and helped her step out of it.  She looked at Lena, the hunger in her eyes clear.

 

“Give me a few moments to relax,” Lena said softly, “Can we get into something comfy and snuggle a bit and see how it goes?”

 

“Of course, babe,” Alex said, turning so Lena could undo her zipper.  Lena changed into an oversized night shirt and Alex reappeared from her trip to the bathroom in a tank and boy shorts.  Lena found herself getting turned on despite her tiredness as she watched Alex walk around the room and pull back the bedding with her bare arms.

 

“Like what you see?” Alex teased.

 

“Of course I do,” Lena said, climbing into bed and propping herself up on the headboard, “So, what were you referring to when I asked about Winn and the DEO?”

 

“Oh, this is kind of a real discussion thing,” Alex said draping her arm over Lena so that she could snuggle in close, “I didn’t mean to talk about it tonight.”

 

“Well, now you’ve peaked my curiosity,” Lena said, leaning back to look at Alex.

 

“Okay, so, I’ve been training Winn for the past three years to be director one day,” Alex said, looking nervous and taking a deep breath, “I think I’m ready for that day.”

 

“Really?” Lena said, sounding surprised but very happy, “What does that mean for you?”

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to retire entirely,” Alex said, “But with Lucy getting older and starting real school soon and another on the way I’d like to be home more.  And I don’t want to go out in the field anymore.  I don’t want to be in harm’s way.”

 

Lena managed to somehow flip herself around and straddle Alex’s lap, even with her belly.  She leaned forward and kissed Alex roughly, immediately pushing her tongue into Alex’s mouth and making her moan loudly.  When Lena pulled back her lips were kiss-swollen but they formed a smile from ear to ear.

 

“So I’m guessing you’re okay with this plan?” Alex said, smiling and holding Lena’s hips softly.

 

“Oh, darling,” Lena said, “It’s what I’ve wanted, but I never wanted to ask you to give up your work.  I know how much it means to you, but I hate it now more than ever when you’re out in the field.  I want you home, safe with me and our children.”

 

Lena suddenly burst into tears and leaned forward, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder.  Alex rubbed her back softly, trying not to giggle as she recognized the way pregnancy intensified every emotion.  She whispered a few ‘I love yous’ and ‘it’s okay, Lenas’ until Lena got her emotions under control.  Lena finally slid herself off of Alex’s lap and cuddled up next to her.  Alex looked down and wiped away her tears.  

 

“You okay, there?” Alex asked and Lena nodded.

 

“I love you so much, Alex,” Lena said, “You’ve given me everything I ever dreamed of and more.”

 

Alex leaned down and kissed Lena softly.  They repositioned themselves in the bed and held each other tightly, kissing each other and letting their hands roam.  They made love gently and passionately and when Lena found her release she held Alex to her body tightly.  Suddenly Alex giggled and looked down.

 

“Um, I think someone just kicked me,” Alex said, reaching down and putting her hand on Lena’s belly.  Lena was already laughing as she felt the kick before Alex reacted.  She put her hand atop Alex’s and held it there.

 

“I hope we’re not scarring this one already,” Lena said, giggling, “That must have felt like a roller coaster.”

 

“Hey, I was gentle,” Alex said, smiling at Lena.

 

“You were, but the result was all the same,” Lena said, “I can never get enough of you.”

 

Lena kissed Alex one more time then got into a comfy position draped over her like a body pillow.  Alex rubbed Lena’s back softly.

 

“I love you, Alex,” Lena said, her voice soft and tired.

 

“I love you, babe,” Alex answered.

 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after!
> 
> That turned out really long for something I started as a one-shot.
> 
> I find it very difficult to write a canon-related story during a season of the show... I kind of abandoned my other Alex/Lena fic because I got stuck. I'll take a break for a bit, maybe add a couple of chapters to Growing Up Luthor Danvers to finally end that very long three part series.
> 
> I don't have anything rattling around my brain but I'll try to come up with another AU fic... got to decide who Lena is gonna be with in that one - Kara or Alex - and I honestly have no ideas what to write about at the moment but I'll come up with something. 
> 
> In the meantime, I'm about halfway through my real writing - the book I'm working on. I had to put that down after my mom passed because the book is a mother/daughter thing and it's been too hard. Writing fics has been a great escape for me until I'm ready to pick that back up.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked this one and/or if you have any ideas... us writers are a fickle sort and we crave validation...


End file.
